


Your Call Cannot Be Completed As Dialed

by eBob, K_K_TiBal



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst and Humor, Cute Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-12 12:46:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 64,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/811746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eBob/pseuds/eBob, https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_K_TiBal/pseuds/K_K_TiBal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU in which Castiel accidentally sends a text message to the wrong number and befriends the person at the other end of the line. However, accidents don’t just happen accidentally, and sometimes two completely different people are exactly what the other needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was a series of exchanges between hesanangelwithashotgun and thebloggerbloggerfun.  
> This work was inspired by 'A Finger Slip' by Pawtal. We definitely could not have done this without the absolute genius that is Pawtal. Seriously, go read it too.  
> Comments and opinions are appreciated.
> 
> Thank you to the lovely cheriiart for the artwork! <3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You’re totally a hermit.”  
> “I’m talking to you, therefore I cannot be a hermit.”  
> “So you’re a social hermit. Interesting.”

 

Dean       _Cas_

**Thursday 25th January**

 

_(Thursday 10:21am)_

_I feel obligated to inform you, that I am not entirely comfortable with this._

 

(Thursday 10:30am)

Dude, all you did was buy a new phone. Don’t be a girl about something as simple as buying a new phone.

 

_(Thursday 10:33am)_

_You know that I am a male. The process of buying a phone is far more complicated than I had previously anticipated._

 

(Thursday 10:37am)

Whatever man, you’re the idiot who decided to run over your phone... AGAIN. Seriously though, if you forget the pie again, I’m going to beat you.

 

_(Thursday 10:39am)_

_Again? No, this is my first phone. I did not know that pie was required._

 

(Thursday 10:40am)

I need pie, not cake. If you bring me salad, I will put your head on a spike and hand-deliver it to Becky.

 

_(Thursday 10:45am)_

_Who is Becky? I don’t think any action of mine is worthy enough to merit decapitation, especially over something as trivial as bringing you adequate nutrition instead of something that will only raise your cholesterol.  I’ve made my opinion on your dietary standards very clear._

 

(Thursday 10:55am)

Look, Sammy. I’m not going to get into another argument while I’m this hung-over, especially about your rabbit food. This isn’t your first phone, get my pie, get some aspirin, and get home NOW or I’m never letting you drink again. Becky is your crazy stalker ex.  Are you still drunk?

 

_(Thursday 11:11am)_

_Oh. I apologize. I seem to have the wrong number._

 

(Thursday 11:14am)

Wait, so this isn't Sam?

 

_(Thursday 11:17am)_

_I believe I just said that, yes._

 

(Thursday 11:22am)

Oh, sorry for yelling at you then. My brother is known for being a pompous douche when he texts.

 

_(Thursday 11:29am)_

_You assumed that I was your brother because I texted you with the same mannerisms as “a pompous douche”? That was extremely presumptuous of you._

 

(Thursday 11:31am)

Wow. You’re as much of a dick as I am.

 

_(Thursday 11:38am)_

_That came out wrong. I apologize. I meant no offense. I was just pointing out that you should choose your words more carefully when sending someone a text message._

 

(Thursday 11:42am)

Whatever dude. I have a headache, so I don't really care.

 

_(Thursday 11:50am)_

_I'm sorry, is there a reason this conversation is continuing? I assumed that it would cease after the mistake was realized._

 

(Thursday 11:51am)

You apologize a lot.

 

_(Thursday 11:53am)_

_I'm sorry?_

_  
_

(Thursday 11:54am)

Ha. Ha.

 

_(Thursday 11:59am)_

_That wasn't meant to be funny._

 

(Thursday 12:02pm)

I'm beginning to get that now.

 

_(Thursday 12:12pm)_

_Should I just stop messaging? Is that how it works?_

 

(Thursday 12:15pm)

Wow. I thought you were kidding about this being your first phone.

 

_(Thursday 12:17pm)_

_Why would I kid about that?_

 

(Thursday 12:22pm)

Do you even have a funny bone?

 

_(Thursday 12:45pm)_

_Of course I do. Everyone does._

 

(Thursday 12:49pm)

Are you serious right now, or is it my hangover?

 

_(Thursday 12:52pm)_

_Are hangovers actually that bad?_

 

(Thursday 1:02pm)

Ok, how old are you? First phone, and you've never had a hangover. You must be a kid but you text like the freaking Queen of England.

 

_(Thursday 1:06pm)_

_I am of legal age. I don't feel comfortable giving out more information than that to a complete stranger._

 

(Thursday 1:08pm)

I am not a serial killer. Scouts honor.

 

_(Thursday 1:12pm)_

_I never implied that you were. Only that you are a complete stranger, whom I know nothing about. So you could see why I’d be disinclined to share personal information with you. It’s nothing personal._

 

(Thursday 1:17pm)

I get it. But you’re gonna need to dumb down your words there a bit. Guy with a hangover on this end.

 

_(Thursday 1:20pm)_

_I apologize. I only meant that I’m hesitant to continue talking to someone that I don’t know anything about. Or why you would even want to continue talking to me._

 

(Thursday 1:23pm)

Headache. Boredom. This is the best distraction I’ve had since I ran out of beer.

 

_(Thursday 1:30pm)_

_You consider me to be a good form of entertainment? I can assure you that I’m not at all interesting. Your quest for amusement would be better suited elsewhere._

 

(Thursday 1:34pm)

Agree to disagree. How much about me would you need to know before you tell me your age?

 

_(Thursday 1:40pm)_

_It would be impolite of me to ask you such personal questions._

 

(Thursday 1:49pm)

I henceforth giveth you consent to asketh me doth personal questions. Begin, forsooth.

_(Thursday 1:55pm)_

_Have you become sober? Or are you just making fun of the way I speak? I think that counts as a personal question._

(Thursday 1:57pm)

I’m very much making fun of the way you speak. Or text. Do you talk this way too?

 

_(Thursday 1:59pm)_

_I prefer to speak eloquently, I feel like I can better express myself that way._

 

(Thursday 2:03pm)

Whatever floats your boat, I guess. Don’t make me pull out the 20 questions schtick. A bored Dean is not one to mess with.

 

_(Thursday 2:09pm)_

_So your name is Dean? My name is Castiel. 20 questions? Is that a common way for people to become better acquainted with each other?_

 

(Thursday 2:11pm)

Okay, wait. Back up. Reverse. Pause. Your name is CASTIEL? You’re not just pulling my leg?

 

_(Thursday 2:20pm)_

_Yes, my name is Castiel. Why would I pull your leg? I fail to see the reasoning behind doing that._

 

(Thursday 2:21pm)

Do you live under a rock? That is a completely serious question, FYI.

 

_(Thursday 2:29pm)_

_I live under several rocks that a stone mason deliberately placed, in order to construct a house that was architecturally pleasing. Does that count?_

 

(Thursday 2:34pm)

I, honest-to-God, CANNOT tell if you are a hermit, or if you have the strangest sense of humor ever.

 

_(Thursday 2:45pm)_

_It’s funnier in Enochian. I can assure you that I am in no way a hermit or a recluse. I simply prefer to state the obvious. Do you find my sense of humor amusing in some way? That’s the only explanation I can think of, as to why you are continuing this conversation._

 

(Thursday 2:50pm)

The crap is “Enochian”?

 

_(Thursday 2:58pm)_

_It is one of the languages that I studied whilst I attended the University._

 

(Thursday 3:00pm)

You’re totally a hermit.

 

_(Thursday 3:07pm)_

_By definition a hermit is someone who lives a solitary existence. I’m talking to you, therefore I cannot be a hermit._

 

(Thursday 3:09pm)

So you’re a social hermit. Interesting.

 

_(Thursday 3:20pm)_

_As much as I am enjoying defending my lack of social skills, I’m afraid this conversation must come to an end. I have other things to do today, and this is extremely distracting._

 

(Thursday 3:22pm)

Alright. I can take a hint. Go have fun hugging trees and eating berries.

 

(Thursday 4:30pm)

Castiel?

 

(Thursday 5:04pm)

Jerk.

 

 

**Friday 26th January**

 

(Friday 2:23pm)

Can I call you Cas?

 

_(Friday 2:35pm)_

_Dean?_

 

(Friday 2:37pm)

Hello hermit.

 

_(Friday 2:40pm)_

_Hello Dean. Is there something I can help you with?_

 

(Friday 2:42pm)

Yup. Can I call you Cas?

 

_(Friday 2:45pm)_

_Do you intend on having further contact with me?_

 

(Friday 2:50pm)

I dunno yet. You seem pretty cool. But I figured I should at least say sorry about texting with a hangover. It was my birthday the day before.

 

_(Friday 2:57pm)_

_I suppose it would be customary for me to wish you Happy Birthday then. No apologies are necessary. If you recall, I was the one who initiated our conversation._

 

(Friday 3:01pm)

Well thanks. Guess how old I am now. 5 bucks says you guess wrong.

 

_(Friday 3:02pm)_

_You are 22 years old._

 

(Friday 3:04pm)

. . . Lucky guess.

 

_(Friday 3:15pm)_

_It wasn’t luck. Based on the fact that you were drinking, I am going to assume that you are over the legal age of 21, however you are inexperienced enough that your drinking resulted in alcohol poisoning, probably the result of mixing too many types of liquor. Possibly because you had never tried most of them before. But you are familiar enough with alcohol that you know what a hangover feels like. So I would say that you’ve been drinking for several years, but you have been legally purchasing alcohol for about a year now. Therefore you would be 22 years old._

 

(Friday 3:19pm)

Dear Lord. I’m texting the modern day Sherlock Holmes.

 

_(Friday 3:20pm)_

_I don’t live in London, my surname isn’t Holmes, and I don’t know anybody with the surname of Watson._

 

(Friday 3:20pm)

Emma.

 

_(Friday 3:21pm)_

_I don’t know any Emma’s either.._

 

(Friday 3:21pm)

Emma WATSON.

 

_(Friday 3:22pm)_

_Is she important somehow? A political figure perhaps?_

 

(Friday 3:24pm)

You are never going to convince me that you’re not a hermit. Sam is in love with that actress.

 

_(Friday 3:24pm)_

_Sam is your brother, correct? The one whom you insist is in need of decapitation?_

 

(Friday 3:25pm)

Hey. That was a matter of pie and death. And I never got it anyway.

 

_(Friday 3:26pm)_

_You prefer pie over cake? That’s an unusual quality._

 

(Friday 3:27pm)

If I could punch you through the phone for speaking such blasphemy, I would. You’re just like Sam.

 

_(Friday 3:29pm)_

_Seeing as how you mistaking me for Sam, is what started this conversation, I choose to view that as a positive statement._

 

(Friday 3:29pm)

Yeah well, you thought I was someone, too.

 

_(Friday 3:32pm)_

_Yes, I was under the impression that I was texting my friend Balthazar._

 

(Friday 3:34pm)

I’ve got it now. You’re a part of a cult. You all have these weird names and dislike of. . .Emmas.

 

_(Friday 3:37pm)_

_Balthazar and I do not belong to any form of cult. Our parents were very religious and believed that if they named us after angels, that we would always have special_ _protection of some form. I do not dislike any Emmas, I simply do not know any._

_(Friday 3:37pm)_

_Why am I telling you this? You have no desire to hear about these things. I apologize for over-familiarizing myself with you._

 

(Friday 3:39pm)

My mom used to tell me that angels would watch over me.

(Friday 3:39pm)

There. Now we’ve both had a TMI moment.

 

_(Friday 3:41)_

_So, you wish to continue exchanging personal information?_

 

(Friday 3:42pm)

It sounds creepy when you put it that way.

 

_(Friday 3:43pm)_

_Apologies, my “people skills” are “rusty”._

 

(Friday 3:44pm)

I can “tell”. Do you get “out much”?

 

_(Friday 3:48pm)_

_Yes, actually. I rather enjoy nature and being outdoors._

 

(Friday 3:50pm)

You’re setting yourself up for hermit jokes on purpose, aren’t you?

 

_(Friday 3:52pm)_

_Is there any way I can convince you that I’m not, in fact, a hermit?_

 

(Friday 3:52pm)

Yes.

 

_(Friday 3:55pm)_

_What must I do?_

 

(Friday 3:56pm)

Nah, you won’t do it.

 

_(Friday 3:57pm)_

_You do not know that._

 

(Friday 4:02pm)

Alright. Here’s what you gotta do: Go to a grocery store. Stand in the parking lot. In your underwear. And start yodeling. Then you will convince me.

_(Friday 4:09pm)_

_Is that how you spend all of your free time? I think participating in that, would definitely hinder me forming new friendships._

 

(Friday 4:09pm)

I dunno. I’d probably befriend the yodeling naked guy.

_(Friday 4:11pm)_

_Is that how you normally make new friends?_

 

(Friday 4:12pm)

No, normally I make friends with strangers who accidentally text me. Much easier that way.

_(Friday 4:13pm)_

_So, you do this often?_

 

(Friday 4:14pm)

Not often enough, apparently.

_(Friday 4:17pm)_

_I feel it is necessary to inform you that I have never done this before._

 

(Friday 4:18pm)

Done what? Texted someone? Talked to someone? Had human interaction?

_(Friday 4:20pm)_

_You were the first person I texted. and that was by mistake. I have several friends._

 

(Friday 4:21pm)

You don’t seem like the type that makes friends easily.

_(Friday 4:35pm)_

_Based on what I know of you, your personal skills seem to be fairly limited as well._

 

(Friday 4:35pm)

What the hell does that mean?

_(Friday 4:37pm)_

_I meant no offense. You have just spent a very large amount of time talking to someone who accidentally texted you. I can't help but wonder why._

 

(Friday 4:39pm)

Hey, if you’re not okay with it, I’ll stop. But you should realize that you keep replying to a random guy who you accidentally texted.

_(Friday 4:45pm)_

_I am fully aware of my actions. I lack certain social graces, and don’t really have anybody else that I enjoy talking to. I am still unsure as to your motivations for replying to me. Don’t you have someone that you enjoy talking to, your brother perhaps? Or are you two not that friendly?_

 

(Friday 4:47pm)

Dude. Sounds lonely. I mean, I have a few really good friends, but mainly it’s just me and my brother, even then I wish I was closer to him. You win some, you lose some, I guess.

_(Friday 4:47pm)_

_Would you consider this to be a win?_

 

(Friday 4:49pm)

Haven’t decided yet. It doesn’t feel like a loss, though.

_(Friday 4:50pm)_

_Do you enjoy talking to me?_

(Friday 4:51pm)

Sort of, yeah. What about you?

 

_(Friday 4:54pm)_

_If we’re being honest, It’s been very enjoyable for me as well._

 

(Friday 4:56pm)

Weird. I don’t even think we have anything in common. Do you have any siblings, maybe?

 

_(Friday 4:57pm)_

_In a way. Do you work? Or go to school?_

 

(Friday 4:59pm)

I'm at a community college. Working part-time. You?

 

_(Friday 5:01pm)_

_Just finishing up my Doctorate_

 

(Friday 5:02pm)

Holy crap. Are you OLD?

 

_(Friday 5:03pm)_

_No, I’m 22 as well._

 

(Friday 5:05pm)

Well that works out nicely. Congrats on being a genius, though.

 

_(Friday 5:05pm)_

_I do not consider myself a genius, but thank you. What do you do for work?_

 

(Friday 5:09pm)

The real geniuses never do. Well, I’m a mechanic. Nothing too special

 

_(Friday 5:10pm)_

_If you enjoy what you do, It is definitely special_

 

(Friday 5:12pm)

Yeah, okay Yoda.

 

_(Friday 5:17pm)_

_My name is Castiel, not Yoda._

 

(Friday 5:18pm)

Don’t tell me you’ve never seen Star Wars. . .

 

_(Friday 5:20pm)_

_I’m not familiar with that term... Is it a film or something?_

 

(Friday 5:25pm)

I have this strong urge to kidnap you and force you to watch actual TV.

 

_(Friday 5:27pm)_

_That would be rather difficult seeing as you don’t even know what I look like._

 

(Friday 5:28pm)

True. But how many Castiel’s can there be on facebook?

 

_(Friday 5:30pm)_

_I do not have a ‘facebook’._

 

(Friday 5:30pm)

Figures.

 

_(Friday 5:32pm)_

_Should I get one? I do not know very many people._

 

(Friday 5:33pm)

Up to you. Sam would probably have a conniption if he ever saw how awful you are with technology.

 

_(Friday 5:34pm)_

_How old is Sam?_

(Friday 5:36pm)

Almost 18. The guy is going places, let me tell you.

 

_(Friday 5:37pm)_

_He is underage, but you are allowing him to drink alcohol?_

 

(Friday 5:42pm)

What about it? He can hold his liquor.

 

_(Friday 5:43pm)_

_That is not the point I was trying to make..._

 

(Friday 5:44pm)

And what point WERE you trying to make?

 

_(Friday 5:49pm)_

_Only that you seem to care about him immensely, but you are willing to jeopardize his entire future? That seems kind of irresponsible._

 

(Friday 5:50pm)

I’m not “jeopardizing” anything. It’s just a freaking beer or two. Don’t lecture me. God.

 

_(Friday 5:53pm)_

_If he were to get caught, he could be in serious trouble. Especially if you allowed him to drive hungover._

 

(Friday 5:55pm)

He’s fine. We’re fine. Now butt out, you are not our dad.

 

_(Friday 5:58pm)_

_Your actions can have unforeseen consequences. Your father should know better than to allow a minor to drink._

 

(Friday 6:07pm)

Yeah, well he ain’t exactly “father of the year”.  Now shut up


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Is this what occurs in ‘chick-flick’ movies?”  
> “Please don’t compare my life to a chick-flick. It makes me uncomfortable.”  
> “Apologies.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everybody who left comments, they are VERY much appreciated! Suggestions are also welcome! :)

 

Reminder:

Dean

_Castiel_

**Jo**

**_Balthazar_ **

_**Friday 26th January** _

**(Friday 9:12pm)**

**Yo, Winchester. I’ve got a pie here with your name on it!**

 

(Friday 9:17pm)

Did you make it? Or did Ellen?

**(Friday 9:19pm)**

**Does it make a difference?**

 

(Friday 9:20pm)

Hell yes. Your mom’s pie is heaven on earth. Yours barely classifies.

 

**(Friday 9:22pm)**

**Dude, pie is PIE. Regardless of how it tastes. You were the one who taught me that.**

 

(Friday 9:26pm)

I’m not really in the pie mood right now. Maybe later?

 

**(Friday 9:27pm)**

**Who died? You’re always in the mood for pie.**

 

(Friday 9:30pm)

No one “died”, Jo. Don’t be a drama queen.

 

**(Friday 9:33pm)**

**I’m not being a drama queen! Just a concerned friend.**

 

(Friday 9:45pm)

Do you think I’m a bad influence on Sam?

 

**(Friday 9:49pm)**

**Where the hell did that come from?**

 

(Friday 9:52pm)

The hermit in my phone.

 

**(Friday 9:58pm)**

**... Now I’m genuinely concerned. Are you on drugs or something?**

 

(Friday 10:07pm)

Nope. Crazy as it sounds, that is pure reality. Some guy accidentally texted me, and I texted back. It was a joke at first, but he was actually kind of cool and Uber socially awkward. The dude is 22 and claims that it’s his first phone. I mean, really.

 

**(Friday 10:10pm)**

**Why do you care what some random stranger has to say?**

 

(Friday 10:11pm)

I don’t! Not really. But is it true?

 

**(Friday 10:15pm)**

**Sam is a big boy. He can make his own decisions. But I’d be lying if I said that you didn’t have some impact on him. And btw, you totally do care. You must have taken a liking to this hermit.**

 

(Friday 10:19pm)

Maybe I did. But now I’m kind of offended. He started to LECTURE me after I mentioned Sam and I had drunk at my party. Lecture. Me.

 

**(Friday 10:24pm)**

**Sam is underage... I think the reason that none of us care about him drinking is because we all did it. And with Sam, the circumstances are... different than with other kids. Did you mention why it’s better for Sam to drink with you, where he can be monitored, instead of just drinking by himself? Or worse, with your Dad?**

 

(Friday 10:25pm)

Hell no. I don’t know this dude. He doesn’t need to know all that crap about me yet.

 

**(Friday 10:27pm)**

**So then why are you offended? He doesn’t know everything. Don’t worry about what he says.**

 

(Friday 10:30pm)

I dunno, Jo. It was like. . .he knew exactly what to say to make me feel guilty.

 

**(Friday 10:36pm)**

**Maybe it’s because he went through something similar? Idk man, but don’t let this stop you from making more friends. You need more positive social interaction. One night stands DO NOT COUNT. If you like talking to him, then just let it go.**

 

(Friday 10:40pm)

When did you become Dr. Phil? I have PLENTY of positive social interaction, thank you.

 

**(Friday 10:42pm)**

**Bullshit. Name the last three people you’ve talked to, who aren’t family. Shut up... My Mom likes to play it to make all of the biker dudes uncomfortable when they come in. Sometimes they even cry. It’s awesome.**

 

(Friday 10:50pm)

You. Ellen. Bobby. Even Garth.

 

**(Friday 10:51pm)**

**We’re family. Or has Bobby’s little motto somehow not sunk in yet?**

 

(Friday 10:54pm)

Whatever. So I don’t have any friends. Hooray for making my day better. You should give up the psychiatric practises. You suck at it.

 

**(Friday 11:00pm)**

**Do you want me to tell you that because some dude said you were a bad influence on your brother, that you’re a horrible brother and that Sam would be better off without you? Because that’s definitely not the way I see things. But if you want to whine about your feelings, and have a pity party, I’m going to have to be waaaaay less sober than I am now.**

 

(Friday 11:01pm)

You’ve always had such a way with words. I’m all tingly.

 

(Friday 11:02pm)

Alright. I’ll . . .move on or whatever. You haven’t met a guy named Castiel, have you?

 

**(Friday 11:04pm)**

**Castiel? I swear I’ve heard that name before...**

 

(Friday 11:05pm)

Really? Because that’s kind of an obscure name. At least, I’m pretty sure.

 

**(Friday 11:07pm)**

**It is an obscure name...  I know that name... I just can’t place it. Ugh! This is going to bug me. :P You don’t happen to have a picture of him or something?**

 

(Friday 11:09pm)

Ha. No. “Hey I know we’ve only been talking for like, two days, but you should send me a pic. Oh, and what are you wearing?” I’m gonna pass.

 

**(Friday 11:10pm)**

**Have you tried looking him up on facebook?**

 

(Friday 11:13pm)

He doesn’t have one. Hermit, remember?

 

**(Friday 11:15pm)**

**So talk to him and convince him to get one. Now I’m curious to see this guy. I swear I know that name.**

 

(Friday 11:18pm)

I’m not sure if I should hope you actually do or not. Maybe I’ll mention the FB thing, not sure though. We ended on kind of a rocky note.

 

**(Friday 11:21pm)**

**If it’s meant to be, it’ll happen. ;) Don’t worry about it too much though. You’re a great brother, and people love you. Now get your ass over here and help me eat this**

**pie!**

 

(Friday 11:22pm)

Fine. But I’m not dating the guy, you know.

 

 

 

_**Saturday, 27th January** _

__

**_(Saturday 9:02 am)_ **

**_I’m extremely offended, Cassie. I had to get your number from Meg of all people. How she got it I’ll never know. . ._ **

_(Saturday 9:16am)_

_I’ve told you before Balthazar, I do not appreciate your nickname for me. Also, I have no idea how Meg got my number either. I attempted to text you as soon as I bought my phone, I accidentally texted the wrong person, and that ended in disaster._

__

**_(Saturday 9:19am)_ **

**_Define “Disaster”. Because your definition of it varies quite vastly from my own. Samandriel killing a mouse doesn’t qualify, for example._ **

_(Saturday 9:23am)_

_Samandriel is a pacifist. I was worried that it would severely affect his emotional stability! As for my definition, does managing to lose another potential friend because I was too judgemental and overbearing count?_

__

**_(Saturday 9:27am)_ **

**_Oh Cassie. Your standards MUST be lowering immensely if you consider a mis-dial a “potential friend”. We’ve talked about this. Come to a club with me some night and meet people._ **

****

_(Saturday 9:31am)_

_I didn’t lower my standards, he was entertaining, and I felt some kind of a bond there. But like always, I made a fool of myself. I have no desire to go to a club. Ever. Don’t push me on this._

__

_**(Saturday 9:34am)** _

_**Castiel. It’s been four years. You can’t keep these boundaries up forever. Live a little. Hell, text that fool back for all I care! Just DO something.** _

__

_(Saturday 9:40am)_

_You know better than anybody why those boundaries are up. I won’t put anybody else in harms way. I don’t want to drag anybody else into my problems._

__

**_(Saturday 9:46am)_ **

**_As much as I would love to tell you how much I care about the health and safety of a stranger on the other end of a phone accident, I really don’t. That being said, I highly doubt that a text is going to cause him much harm._ **

****

_(Saturday 9:48am)_

_It makes no difference anyways. I crossed boundaries that I shouldn’t have, and he definitely does not want me as a friend._

__

_**(Saturday 9:51am)** _

_**Boundaries can be re-crossed. Although, I’m not sure what makes this ape so special. You can always text ME. We’ve been friends since we were fetuses. Feti? Fetuses.** _

_(Saturday 9:53am)_

_I do talk to you. More than I talk to anyone else. You are my oldest and dearest friend. Do you honestly think I should try talking to him again?_

__

_**(Saturday 9:56am)** _

_**Oldest and Dearest? That was so sweet I may get a cavity. I honestly think that if he made you forget about the hell-hole you call your life, then go right ahead. But I still think that a little ACTUAL social interaction would do you good.** _

_(Saturday 10:02am)_

_I did not intend for this to become sentimental. I was simply asking for your advice. If you think my best course of action is to continue speaking with him, I will apologize to him._

__

_**(Saturday 10:11am)** _

_**What did you say to him, anyway?** _

_(Saturday 10:14am)_

_I reprimanded him for allowing his younger brother to drink..._

__

_**(Saturday 10:17am)** _

_**Oh Cassie. You just had to go there, didn’t you? Yes. I would apologize. Well, YOU would. I never apologize.** _

__

_(Saturday 10:20am)_

_You apologize to me all the time. I couldn’t just stand idly by while he allows his brother to destroy his life. But you’re right, I should apologize._

__

_**(Saturday 10:24am)** _

_**I understand where your concern is coming from, but I think it’s possible that you were being overly dramatic. Did he say that his brother has a drinking problem?** _

__

_(Saturday 10:32am)_

_No. It wasn’t even implied. I completely overreacted._

__

**_(Saturday 10:34am)_ **

**_Go get him, tiger._ **

****

_(Saturday 10:38am)_

_I do not know where he lives._

__

_**(Saturday 10:40am)** _

_**Odd. I expected you to be confused about the “tiger” part in all honesty.** _

_ _

_(Saturday 10:42am)_

_I made the assumption that it was another nickname you had decided to call me._

__

_**(Saturday 10:47am)** _

_**On the day that this phone fellow of yours calls you that, know that you will have succeeded.** _

_(Saturday 10:51am)_

_Why would he call me “Tiger”?_

__

**_(Saturday 10:56am)_ **

**_No reason whatsoever. Now go and text the poor bastard._ **

****

_(Saturday 10:57am)_

_Thank you Balthazar, I appreciate your help._

__

**_(Saturday 11:05am)_ **

**_Of course. I should also warn you that my parents are planning on having you over for dinner sometime. I believe that you’ll get the prime seat next to my sister. Have fun with that._ **

****

_(Saturday 11:10am)_

_I appreciate the warning. I thought I had made my feelings about your sister very clear, both to her and your parents. Would it be at all possible for me to refuse?_

__

**_(Saturday 11:13am)_ **

**_Refuse? My parents? Good luck with that. I don’t think Meg would really care either way, though._ **

****

_(Saturday 11:15am)_

_I suppose I will bear my sentance in humble, miserable silence._

__

**_(Saturday 11:15am)_ **

**_And you wonder why I don’t spend more time at home._ **

****

_(Saturday 11:18am)_

_I’ve spent more than enough time with your family to understand your hesitation._

**_(Saturday 11:20am)_ **

**_Indeed. Now, if you won’t come to a club with me, can we at least do something else? It’s been too long._ **

****

_(Saturday 11:25am)_

_Perhaps you could come over and teach me how to use this blasted phone?_

__

**_(Saturday 11:27am)_ **

**_At that cold, empty shell you call a home? I suppose._ **

****

_(Saturday 11:31am)_

_I will see you soon then._

 

* * *

 

_(Saturday 1:50pm)_

_I would like to apologize for my actions the other day. It wasn’t my place to get involved in your personal business, let alone reprimand you for your choices. I was quick to judge and I was completely out of line.. I enjoyed talking to you and getting to know you better, you seem like a very interesting person. If you have no desire to continue talking to me, I completely understand. I just wanted to express my genuine remorse for my actions._

(Saturday 1:50pm)

Hey man, so . . .sorry about, you know, before.

 

 

(Saturday 1:51pm)

Whoa. Awkward.

 

_(Saturday 1:52pm)_

_That was interesting. And unexpected. You do not need to apologize, the fault was entirely my own._

 

(Saturday 1:54pm)

That was downright creepy. But yeah, I do kinda need to. I got defensive. Sorry.

 

_(Saturday 1:57pm)_

_I was the one who provoked you. Your reaction was completely justified._

 

(Saturday 1:59pm)

How about we both agree that we were both dicks, and move past this chick-flick moment.

 

_(Saturday 2:05pm)_

_I can agree to those terms. Is this what occurs in ‘chick-flick’ movies?_

 

(Saturday 2:06pm)

Please don’t compare my life to a chick-flick. It makes me uncomfortable.

 

_(Saturday 2:10pm)_

_Apologies. I’ve been known to have that effect on people. I haven’t ever seen a ‘chick-flick’ so I was simply curious._

 

(Saturday 2:11pm)

I wish that I could say the same.

 

(Saturday 2:11pm)

About the chick-flick part. Not the uncomfortable effect part. That sucks.

 

_(Saturday 2:14pm)_

_It’s not uncomfortable for me, so I manage._

 

(Saturday 2:16pm)

So, we’re good?

 

_(Saturday 2:22pm)_

_I believe so, yes._

 

(Saturday 2:25pm)

Have you yodeled in a parking lot yet?

 

_(Saturday 2:28pm)_

_No, I have been quite busy._

 

(Saturday 2:28pm)

With what?

 

_(Saturday 2:36pm)_

_I’ve been working on schoolwork, and spent more time than I would care to admit, trying to figure out how to use this phone._

 

(Saturday 2:39pm)

Maybe you should get some help or something. I’m sure one of your MANY FRIENDS knows how to use a phone.

 

_(Saturday 2:43pm)_

_Today I finally resorted to asking Balthazar to come and help me._

 

(Saturday 2:45pm)

So is Balthazar your “go-to” guy?

 

_(Saturday 2:48pm)_

_I suppose you could say that. I’ve known him my entire life. He is more like my brother than a friend however._

 

(Saturday 2:50pm)

Oh. So he’s who you meant when you said, “In a way” when I asked you if you had any siblings.

 

_(Saturday 3:05pm)_

_Not exactly._

 

(Saturday 3:06pm)

No?

 

_(Saturday 3:15pm)_

_My family situation is... Complicated, to say the least. What about you?_

 

(Saturday 3:19pm)

Yeah, I think “complicated” just about sums it up.

 

_(Saturday 3:22pm)_

_Am I correct in assuming that you get along with Sam?_

 

(Saturday 3:24pm)

Most of the time. As much as siblings can, you know?

 

_(Saturday 3:28pm)_

_Yes, I am familiar with that concept, dealing with people in general requires large amounts of patience, and siblings even more so._

 

(Saturday 3:30pm)

It’s worth it though. I would do anything for my brother.

 

_(Saturday 3:31pm)_

_That is also a concept I’m familiar with._

 

(Saturday 3:34pm)

So is he older, or younger than you?

 

_(Saturday 3:45pm)_

_Apologies, I have to leave now, something is requiring my immediate and undivided attention. I will text you sometime tomorrow if that’s convenient.._

 

(Saturday 3:46pm)

Oh. Yeah, sure thing. See you tomorrow, I guess.

(Saturday 3:47pm)

Well, not SEE you. . .

 

_(Saturday 3:50pm)_

_I understand what you meant. Goodbye Dean. :) (I think that was the proper usage of that emoticon.)_

 

(Saturday 3:53pm)

. . . . . .

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "If you listen closely, you can hear the sound of a joke going over your head."  
> "I don’t hear anything except the buzzing of bees."  
> "Don’t tell me. . ."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everybody who left comments and kudos! They are very much appreciated. :) 
> 
> WARNING: THERE ARE 2 PICTURES OF SPIDERS IN THIS CHAPTER.   
> If you would like to read it without seeing the pictures, you can read it here:  
> https://www.fanfiction.net/s/9313621/3/Your-Call-Cannot-Be-Completed-As-Dialed
> 
>  
> 
> P.S.  
> For those of you who didn't know,  
> K_K_TiBal's Tumblr: thebloggerbloggerfun.tumblr.com  
> eBob's Tumblr: hesanangelwithashotgun.tumblr.com

**  
**Reminder:

 **  
**Dean

_Cas_

_**Balthazar**  
_

Sam

**Saturday 27th, January**

 

(Saturday 5:34pm)

Heya Sammy! Welcome to the weekly Sam/Dean update! Where Sam gives Dean an update on his life! Now in “weekly” edition!

 

(Saturday 5:38pm)

You never want to talk about life, at least not willingly. Who died?

 

(Saturday 5:40pm)

Wow. You and Jo are so morbid. I’m just checking up on you, that’s all.

 

(Saturday 5:47pm)

I’m good. Busy with school. You?

 

(Saturday 5:50pm)

Pretty much the same. And the garage. I don’t think I’ve been actually clean in days.

 

(Saturday 5:55pm)

Dad hasn’t been sober in days if that makes you feel any better.

 

(Saturday 5:56pm)

Funnily enough, it doesn’t. Everything ok right now?

 

(Saturday 6:04pm)

Eh.. Yeah, I’m good.  I’m used to it. I just find somewhere else to be.

  
  


(Saturday 6:08pm)

Yeah, I know how that is. So, tell me, is Becky still trying to get ahold of you?

 

(Saturday 6:11pm)

I will never regret anything as much as I regret dating her. She literally sits across the street in her car, with binoculars, watching me.

 

(Saturday 6:14pm)

C’mon Sammy, don’t exaggerate.

 

(Saturday 6:17pm)

I wish I was exaggerating. Come over sometime and I’ll prove it. Did I tell you about the pictures she drew??

  
  


(Saturday 6:19pm)

Neglected that little fact. Do tell.  

 

(Saturday 6:38pm)

So get this, I was doing my homework at this coffee shop a couple of weeks ago (shut up, there’s a really hot girl who works there, her name is Jess) when Becky comes in and sits down across from me with a bunch of books, asking if she could study with me. I tried to bail as fast as humanly possible, but I guess she was good friends with Jess or something, because she came over and started talking to us. I had been trying for WEEKS to get Jess’ attention. So I did what any desperate teenage boy would do, I stayed and talked to them. After a while Jess left, and I was left with Becky. Things were tolerable, she was busy scribbling away in that book of her’s that she always carries around with her, and I was trying to think of a good pick up line for Jess. And then, Becky started rubbing her foot all up and down my leg. I made an excuse to leave, and she stood up to try and stop me, and then her book fell open on the table... Oh. My. GOD. She had drawn pictures. Of me. And her. NAKED. Together. And if that wasn’t bad enough, Jess saw them.

 

(Saturday 6:50pm)

Dude. I just wanted to text you. Not read a novel. Although that is super creepy.

 

(Saturday 6:56pm)

I’m just really bored right now. You asked how my life was, that’s been one of the only strange things to happen recently. What about you? Anything weird/super creepy happen recently?

  
  


(Saturday 7:04pm)

Not really. Boring, old, lonely, me, just like always.

 

(Saturday 7:07pm)

Is there any chance I can talk “Boring, old, lonely, pathetic, miserable” you into coming here for dinner tonight?

  
  


(Saturday 7:10pm)

Will dad be there?

 

(Saturday 7:14pm)

He probably won’t get back until after midnight. I’m just... sick of being alone in this house, and it’s even worse when he’s here because all we do is fight.

  
  


(Saturday 7:18pm)

I’m sorry Sam. Don’t worry, you’ll get out of there and into some fancy college in no time.

 

(Saturday 7:19pm)

I guess I’ll be there.

 

(Saturday 7:21pm)

Thanks Dean :) I’ll see you in a bit then.

 

(Saturday 7:23pm)

Why people use emoticons is beyond me. . .

 

 

**Sunday January 28**

 

_(Sunday 10:30am)_

_Hello Dean :)_

 

(Sunday 10:34am)

Wow. You actually did text me.

 

_(Sunday 10:37am)_

_You had doubts?_

 

(Sunday 10:39am)

Well, yeah.

 

_(Sunday 10:44am)_

_We had an appointment._

 

(Sunday 10:47am)

I guess so. What’s up?

 

_(Sunday 10:51am)_

_The ceiling is “up”. There is a spider on it currently._

  
  


(Sunday 10:53am)

Are you just going to let it sit there like it owns the place?

 

_(Sunday 10:58am)_

_I have a small confession to make..._

 

(Sunday 11:01am)

Whoa, hold up. Is this something that should be taken up with your priest?

 

_(Sunday 11:05am)_

_I do not have a priest. I was going to confess that I have severe Arachnophobia._

 

(Sunday 11:09am)

So kill it.

 

_(Sunday 11:11am)_

_If it was that simple, I would have already done so,_

  
  


(Sunday 11:14am)

I sense a backstory coming on.

 

_(Sunday 11:18am)_

_There isn’t any reasonable explanation for why I have that phobia, but I do. Throughout my entire life, I have insisted somebody else kill them for me. Now that I live by myself, it’s become an issue for me. I’ve actually considered paying the 10 year old girl who lives next door to come kill them for me._

  
  


(Sunday 11:22am)

Dude. That’s a little sad.

 

_(Sunday 11:26am)_

_It is slightly embarrassing. It’s not something I generally tell most people._

 

(Sunday 11:28am)

Lucky me. Maybe you should invest in like, bug spray.

 

_(Sunday 11:31am)_

_I do not wish them any harm! I just would rather they live... Elsewhere. Far away from me. Bug spray is quite painful to bugs. It could also potentially cause damage to my bees, which is undesirable._

  
  


(Sunday 11:35am)

That spider would kill you given the chance.

 

(Sunday 11:35am)

You HAVE bees?

 

_(Sunday 11:42am)_

_Yes, in my spare time I raise honeybees. I find them to be rather calming._

 

(Sunday 11:45am)

I don’t think you realize how hard I’m trying not to call you a hermit.

 

_(Sunday 11:49am)_

_I appreciate your restraint when it comes to making fun of me._

 

(Sunday 11:52am)

There’s a spider on your back.

 

_(Sunday 11:54am)_

_That’s not funny Dean. I feel the need to go take a shower now._

  
  


(Sunday 11:57am)

Did you know that experts say that you’re never more than 3ft away from a spider at all times?

 

_(Sunday 12:03pm)_

_I am aware of the statistics, yes. I go to great lengths to avoid thinking about them however._

  
  


(Sunday 12:04pm)

Did you know that people say that spiders taste like Peanut Butter?

(Sunday 12:05pm)

Did you know that there may be 1000 spider eggs in an egg sac the size of a pea?

 

_(Sunday 12:09pm)_

_If you’re just going to be mean, I’m going to stop talking to you..._

 

(Sunday 12:14pm)

 

(Sunday 2:34pm)

Still there, Cas?

 

(Sunday 2:56pm)

I was kidding.

 

(Sunday 3:09pm)

I’m sorry I sent you a picture of a scary spider.

 

_(Sunday 3:15pm)_

_I completely regret telling you about my arachnophobia._

 

(Sunday 3:19pm)

Would it help if I told you that I have Plane-o-phobia?

 

_(Sunday 3:51pm)_

_I do not believe that is the correct terminology for that... But it does make me feel slightly better._

 

(Sunday 3:56pm)

I’m terrified. Planes are one of the stupidest inventions of all time. If humans were meant to fly, we would have been born with wings.

 

_(Sunday 3:56pm)_

_I can empathise with not wanting things to become airborne, spiders for example._

 

(Sunday 3:59pm)

Naturally.

 

 

 

 

**Monday January 29th**

  
  


(Monday 11:22am)

This class is super boring.

 

_(Monday 11:25am)_

_What class is it?_

  
  


(Monday 11:27am)

Human Anatomy.

 

_(Monday 11:32am)_

_I rather enjoyed that class when I took it. What are you studying?_

  
  


(Monday 11:36am)

You’re not allowed to laugh.

 

_(Monday 11:40m)_

_Why would I laugh? And I promise._

  
  


(Monday 11:44am)

I guess I won’t know either way. I’m studying English Composition. . .

 

_(Monday 11:49am)_

_I can see why Human Anatomy would be unappealing to you._

  
  


(Monday 11:53am)

Au contraire. Human Anatomy is VERY appealing to me.

 

_(Monday 11:57am)_

_Then why do you consider it to be boring?_

  
  


(Monday 12:02pm)

If you listen closely, you can hear the sound of a joke going over your head.

 

_(Monday 12:06pm)_

_I don’t hear anything except the buzzing of bees._

 

(Monday 12:09pm)

Don’t tell me. . .

 

_(Monday 12:10pm)_

_Don’t tell you what?_

  
  


(Monday 12:14pm)

Are you texting me, and playing with your bees at the same time?

 

_(Monday 12:17pm)_

_No, I am studying outside in my garden. To text whilst tending my bees, would be a recipe for disaster._

  
  


(Monday 12:20pm)

Jealous type, are they?

 

_(Monday 12:26pm)_

_I do not believe they feel such emotions. I prefer to use my undivided attention when completing a task. Which is why texting you while studying, is not very productive._

  
  


(Monday 12:31pm)

Sure it is! I’ll quiz you. What are you studying?

 

_(Monday 12:33pm)_

_Historic religious study with an emphasis on Biblical texts._

  
  


(Monday 12:37pm)

Um, meaning what?

 

_(Monday 12:40pm)_

_Meaning that I spend a lot of time reading._

 

(Monday 12:45pm)

Well, I spend a lot of time writing. This could be the start of something awesome.

 

_(Monday 12:49pm)_

_I doubt you would find the subjects I study very interesting._

  
  


(Monday 12:53pm)

And I doubt you’d like what I write. Professor Mosely doesn’t seem to like it either.

 

_(Monday 12:58pm)_

_Professor Missouri Mosely?_

  
  


(Monday 1:03pm)

. . .Are you doing your “psychic but not really psychic” thing again?

 

_(Monday 1:07pm)_

_I’m not sure I understand what you mean. But I’m going to assume that I am correct._

 

(Monday 1:11pm)

Okay, how do the hell do you know her?

 

_(Monday 1:14pm)_

_I took her class last year, and we became very good friends. We’ve spent many hours discussing philosophy and religion._

  
  


(Monday 1:18pm)

Dude. . . We go to the same school.

 

_(Monday 1:24pm)_

_That is very unexpected, I realized that our phones had the same area code, but I never considered the possibility of us living in the same city, let alone going to the same school._

  
  


(Monday 1:27pm)

DUDE. We go to the same school.

 

_(Monday 1:32pm)_

_I believe we just established that, yes._

  
  


(Monday 1:36pm)

I’m walking down the Barnes hallway. Have you ever walked down the Barnes hallway?

 

_(Monday 1:41pm)_

_This morning at about 9._

 

(Monday 1:44pm)

I’ll bet you didn’t notice the spider in the far corner.

 

_(Monday 1:53pm)_

_I had been hoping that you had forgotten about my arachnophobia. (no, I did not notice it.)_

 

(Monday 1:55pm)

I’ll never forget. (Cackles evilly)

 

_(Monday 2:01pm)_

_Would you be willing to do me a favor then?_

 

(Monday 2:03pm)

Anything for a fellow classmate.

 

_(Monday 2:06pm)_

_Would you humanely kill that spider the next time you walk past?_

 

(Monday 2:10pm)

Sure thing.

 

* * *

**_(Monday 6:13pm)_ **

**_Please cease trying to avoid me. It never works._ **

  
  


_(Monday 6:15pm)_

_I’m not avoiding you Balthazar._

 

**_(Monday 6:20pm)_ **

**_I beg to differ. Was dinner really THAT bad?_ **

 

_(Monday 6:22pm)_

_Yes, Yes it was._

 

**_(Monday 6:25pm)_ **

**_I know that my parents are rather. . .enthusiastic, but I thought it went rather well. Considering._ **

  
  


_(Monday 6:29pm)_

_In that case, I would hate to see what your idea of it going badly would be._

 

**_(Monday 6:33pm)_ **

**_Oh, probably if father made you a deal for your soul and mother manipulated you out of your money._ **

 

_(Monday 6:40pm)_

_The only reason that didn’t occur, was because I accidentally lit your mother’s pot roast on fire, and you know I’m right._

 

**_(Monday 6:43pm)_ **

**_Yes, I know you’re right. To be fair, they may stop trying to set you up with Meg if you would just. . .tell them._ **

  
  


_(Monday 6:48pm)_

_It’s none of their business. Even if I found women attractive, they need to respect the fact that I don’t think of her that way._

 

**_(Monday 6:57pm)_ **

**_They wouldn’t._ **

  
  


_(Monday 7:02pm)_

_I’m aware of that, which is part of the reason why I’m not going to tell them._

 

**_(Monday 7:08pm)_ **

**_And the other part had better not be what I believe it is._ **

  
  


_(Monday 7:11pm)_

_What do you believe the other part is?_

 

**_(Monday 7:13pm)_ **

**_Your brother._ **

  
  


_(Monday 7:17pm)_

_Of course he’s a factor in my decision to refrain from telling anybody else about it. To not consider that, would be completely irresponsible of me._

 

**_(Monday 7:20pm)_ **

**_I suppose that if you truly feel that way, then I won’t try and push you._ **

  
  


_(Monday 7:22pm)_

_I’m surprised, I thought I would have to argue with you about this._

 

**_(Monday 7:26pm)_ **

**_Contrary to popular belief, I actually do have a soul. At times._ **

  
  


_(Monday 7:29pm)_

_You and I both know that you care more than you let on._

 

**_(Monday 7:32pm)_ **

**_Perish the thought._ **

  
  


  
  


 

**Tuesday January 30th**

  
  


_(Tuesday 9:10am)_

_Dean, when I asked you to kill the spider, I did not intend for you to kill the spider, and replace it with a picture of a very large spider._

 

(Tuesday 9:14am)

Shoulda been a little more specific, then.

_(Tuesday 9:18am)_

_This isn’t funny Dean. Spelling errors aside, that poster is quite terrifying..._

 

(Tuesday 9:22am)

Grammar Nazi.

(Tuesday 9:23am)

Did you scream?

_(Tuesday 9:25am)_

_I did not scream. There was a very visible flinch however._

 

(Tuesday 9:37am)

I would have paid good money to have seen that. At least I ganked the sucker for you, right?

_(Tuesday 9:40am)_

_I suppose. Though I’m not sure I favor the alternative._

 

(Tuesday 9:45am)

Beggars can’t be choosers. I’ll bet you asked someone to take it down for you.

_(Tuesday 9:49am)_

_No, I made a very hasty retreat and rerouted my way to class. I’m currently devising a strategy that enables me to avoid that hallway for the remainder of the day._

_(Tuesday 9:54am)_

. . . Who says it’s just the one hallway?

_(Tuesday 9:55am)_

_You wouldn’t._

 

(Tuesday 9:57am)

Wouldn’t I?

_(Tuesday 10:01am)_

_No, I don’t believe you would. Also because I just had a friend run around campus looking for spider posters._

 

(Tuesday 10:10am)

That is one dedicated friend you have.

_(Tuesday 10:13am)_

_He was going jogging anyway. I figured he could accomplish it without much extra effort._

 

(Tuesday 10:15am)

I’ve never understood people who voluntarily run for the fun of it. I run when something is chasing me. The End.

_(Tuesday 10:19am)_

_Running can be very good for relieving stress. I think that if something were chasing you, it would just add to the stress, but just running can seem like total freedom when you’re caught up in the moment._

 

(Tuesday 10:22am)

Do you run? Like, just for the fun of it?

_(Tuesday 10:29am)_

_Sometimes, when I feel inclined, or just particularly stressed about something._

 

(Tuesday 10:32am)

Did you notice how our conversation switched from spiders to running?

_(Tuesday 10:35am)_

_Yes, what did you expect it to consist of?_

 

(Tuesday 10:37am)

You’re asking me questions I don’t know how to answer.

_(Tuesday 10:43am)_

_Apologies, that was not my intention._

 

(Tuesday 10:46am)

You gotta stop apologizing.

_(Tuesday 10:52am)_

_As you seem to have better social skills than I do, I will take your advice on this._

 

(Tuesday 10:54am)

I just started laughing in the middle of class.

_(Tuesday 10:57am)_

_In that case, perhaps it would be better if we halted this conversation until neither of us are in class._

 

(Tuesday 11:00am)

It’s a date.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I feel like there is more to that story than you are telling me."  
> "Always trust your instincts."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm pretty sure we rewrote this chapter at least three times. So hopefully you guys enjoy it!  
> As always, comments are very appreciated.  
> Thank you all for the support and feedback you've given us! :)  
> We update every Wednesday.  
> Thanks for reading. :)

 Reminder:

Dean

_Castiel_

Sam

**Jo**

_Adam_

 

**Wednesday January 31**

 

_(Wednesday 1:34pm)_

~~Incoming Call~~

_"Hello?”_

_“Hey Mr. Novak. Um, this is Adam Milligan. You agreed to tutor me?”_

_“Yes, I remember. Please call me Castiel though, Mr. Novak sounds a little formal for my taste, and I’m really not that much older than you.”_

_“If you say so. I was wondering when we could maybe get together. I actually have work today, but maybe tomorrow sometime?”_

_“Would three pm to five pm tomorrow work for you? I think that would give us adequate time to devise a lesson plan and work on a few things.”_

_“Yeah, that’d be great. Thanks so much for doing this Mr.-- um, Castiel. I’m kinda failing really badly.”_

_“It’s no trouble at all. I’m sure that we can get you back on track in no time at all. I’ve looked at some of your work and you appear to be very intelligent and capable, if you hadn’t, I would not have agreed to tutor you.”_

_“Thank you. I’m still trying to balance high school and some college classes at the same time, but I’m getting the hang of it. I promise not to waste your time.”_

_“I have faith that you won’t, and after that favor you did for me this morning, don’t hesitate to ask me for anything.”_

_“Oh yeah, that. Your friend was pretty hilarious, but holy hell if that wasn’t kind of cruel.”_

_“Yes, he has a very... interesting sense of humor.”_

_“Yup. Pretty great. Anyway, thanks again. I’ll see you tomorrow?”_

_“Yes, tomorrow in the library at three. I look forward to our session.”_

_“Me too. Bye.”_

_“Goodbye”_

~~Disconnected~~

 

* * *

 

_(Wednesday 2:00pm)_

_I’m currently trying to avoid falling asleep whilst studying, how are things with you?_

 

(Wednesday 2:07pm)

I’m enjoying my small break before I have to go to work. Yay for grease and oil.

_(Wednesday 2:09pm)_

_Where do you work at?_

 

(Wednesday 2:11pm)

Now that would be cheating.

_(Wednesday 2:14pm)_

_Cheating at what exactly?_

 

(Wednesday 2:17pm)

I can’t just tell you where I work! As much as I like you, God, how long has it been? Like a week? I’m still not entirely sold on you not being a serial killer.

_(Wednesday 2:20pm)_

_We’ve established that we go to the same school, and we have at least one acquaintance in common. If you need a character reference, I’m sure Professor Mosely can provide one._

 

(Wednesday 2:22pm)

Eh. Every time I raise my hand in class she gives me a look and says,  (Read with sassy voice) “Dean Winchester. Is this another dumb-ass question or can I get on with my lesson? Don’t you swear at me boy. I know you’re thinking it.” So you can understand hesitancy.

_(Wednesday 2:25pm)_

_Well, how else would you suggest I prove my lack of homicidal tendencies?_

 

(Wednesday 2:27pm)

Um, don’t kill anyone. Or get anyone killed. Obviously.

_(Wednesday 2:45pm)_

_Too late._

 

(Wednesday 2:47pm)

I really hope you’re kidding.

 

(Wednesday 2:58pm)

Cas?

 

* * *

 

(Wednesday 3:45pm)

Sammy, I think I’ve made friends with a serial killer. If you don’t hear from me tomorrow, I hope it was an awesome death.

(Wednesday 3:50pm)

What do you want me to put on your tombstone?  

(Wednesday 3:52pm)

Well I guess you’re not going to see it anyway, so I’ll just talk to Jo and figure out something super embarrassing.  

 

(Wednesday 4:05pm)

I will haunt your ass.

(Wednesday 4:09pm)

I will make sure not to eat anything except for burritos for the rest of my life.

 

(Wednesday 4:13pm)

You already do that. It’s like sulfur.

(Wednesday 4:20pm)

I eat hot pockets too!

 

(Wednesday 4:23pm)

Yes, and salad, I know. Back to my murderer friend?

(Wednesday 4:28pm)

How did you manage to piss off a murderer?

 

(Wednesday 4:31pm)

Apparently you ask them if they’ve killed anybody.

(Wednesday 4:35pm)

Who did he kill?

 

(Wednesday 4:38pm)

He mysteriously left me hanging.

(Wednesday 4:43pm)

So how do you know he actually killed somebody?

 

(Wednesday 4:45pm)

I don’t. But hey, it’s possible. I’ve never actually met him.

(Wednesday 4:47pm)

So then how is he supposed to murder you? He doesn’t know what you look like.

 

(Wednesday 4:50pm)

I hope you realize that I’m only half kidding.

(Wednesday 4:55pm)

He was probably just messing with you, you realize that, right?

 

(Wednesday 4:58pm)

Yeah, but he’s not really the type to be funny. . .or have a sense of humor. Or laugh. Or understand a joke.

(Wednesday 5:01pm)

Dude, if you’ve never met him, how do you know? Maybe he’s just been screwing with you this whole time.

 

(Wednesday 5:03pm)

He doesn’t seem the type.

(Wednesday 5:07pm)

But he could be.

 

(Wednesday 5:09pm)

You know what Sammy? The dude could be a circus clown for all I know. Anything is possible.

(Wednesday 5:14pm)

If he is, you can count on being murdered.

 

(Wednesday 5:17pm)

You and your clown thing.

(Wednesday 5:22pm)

You and your plane thing. Now shut up.

 

(Wednesday 5:27pm)

So, do you just accept the fact that I know someone I’ve never met, or have I reached the point where the things I do don’t even faze you anymore?

(Wednesday 5:35pm)

How did you meet your new serial killer best friend anyways?

 

(Wednesday 5:45pm)

Long story short? He accidentally texted me, I texted back, and apparently I’m so desperate for social interaction (according to Jo) that it’s enough to create this sort of bond. Thing.

(Wednesday 5:48pm)

Well, he’s almost definitely not a serial killer, and even if he was, it would make more sense to be nice to him, and get on his good side so he doesn’t murder us in our sleep.

 

(Wednesday 5:54pm)

. . . I’m guessing that scaring the crap out of him doesn’t count as being nice to him.

(Wednesday 6:06pm)

Just don’t start pranking him, and he may keep his murderous impulses to himself.

 

(Wednesday 6:12pm)

Oh, look at the time. Gotta go Sammy! Text you later.

(Wednesday 6:14pm)

If I die because of you, I’m going to haunt you, and make your life Hell.

 

(Wednesday 6:16pm)

I’ll be sure to put that on your tombstone.

(Wednesday 6:18pm)

Jerk

 

(Wednesday 6:22pm)

Bitch

 

* * *

**Thursday February 1**

 

**(Thursday 12:26am)**

**What. The. HELL Winchester!?**

**(Thursday 12:30am)**

**I just spent the last 20 minutes getting lectured because of you!**

 

(Thursday 12:45am)

~~Incoming Call~~

“What?”

**“WHAT DO YOU MEAN ‘WHAT’!? You started a freaking bar fight, and put three guys in the hospital!”**

 

“Whatever. They deserved it. Your mom wasn’t even there.”

**“Yeah, but she found out anyway! She has a very strict ‘No Fighting’ rule at her bar that hasn’t been broken in four YEARS!”**

 

“Yeah Jo, calm down. We’ve all heard that lecture. No one died this time, though and all’s well that ends well right?”

**“Thank GOD nobody died this time... And not even close. You are going to get your ass back down here tomorrow morning when you’re sober and help me clean up this mess. We had to close early because of all the cops and stuff”**

 

“. . . .”

**“Are you okay? You really got your ass handed to you.”**

 

“I’m gonna have a black eye for a few days but I’ll be freaking fantastic. What time do you want me down there? I can’t promise to be in a peachy mood, but I’ll help.”

**“That’s all I ask. Be here at nine, and I’ll see what I can do to repair your Ken doll face.”**

 

“Ugh. Nine is early.”

**“. . . .“**

 

“God, I can sense your death stare from here. I’ll be there.”

**“Good, take some asprin, get some sleep, and I’ll see you in the morning.”**

 

“Thanks. . .  Sorry about the lecture.”

**“Whatever, I’m going to bed now, night.”**

 

“Goodnight Jo.”

~~Disconnected~~

 

* * *

 

(Thursday 1:45pm)

So I’m walking down Barnes hallway, thinking to myself, “Hey, why does my face hurt?” Then I remember. I was stung by a bee today. Damn your bees.

_(Thursday 1:48pm)_

_I highly doubt MY bees did anything to you._

 

(Thursday 1:51pm)

Bees are bees. They all have stingers. It’s probably the only reason I don’t like Texas. Bees are out in February when they should be dead.

_(Thursday 1:55pm)_

_I have never once gotten stung by a bee. You must have threatened it somehow._

 

(Thursday 1:58pm)

Or bees just hate me.

_(Thursday 2:00pm)_

_At least it wasn’t a mosquito._

 

(Thursday 2:02pm)

How is a mosquito bite worse than a bee sting? My cheek hurts like crazy and I already have a black eye. My natural good looks may not cut it this time.

_(Thursday 2:06pm)_

_Bee stings are easier to get rid of, if you address them immediately, they heal quickly. Why do you have a black eye?_

 

(Thursday 2:11pm)

Because I hit on somebody that I now know I shouldn’t have hit on.

_(Thursday 2:14pm)_

_I feel like there is more to that story than you are telling me._

 

(Thursday 2:17pm)

Always trust your instincts.

_(Thursday 2:23pm)_

_Are you willing to share? Or am I overstepping my boundaries?_

 

(Thursday 2:25pm)

Nah. It just turned out the dude had a boyfriend. And an overprotective one at that.

_(Thursday 2:28pm)_

_I’ve noticed that most men tend to take it personally if you make an advance on their significant other._

 

(Thursday 2:30pm)

Nice and subtle. I like it.

_(Thursday 2:36pm)_

_I do not understand, what am I being subtle about?_

 

(Thursday 2:40pm)

I just think it’s ironic that right after I told you I hit on a guy, you agree. Subtle.

 

(Thursday 2:44pm)

_How was that ironic? Did you expect a different response?_

 

(Thursday 2:51pm)

Sort of. Maybe an “Ah! You’re gay!” sort of thing. (Which I’m not. BTW) That’s what most people do.

_(Thursday 2:53pm)_

_I’m utterly indifferent to sexual orientation. I am however confused, if you are not interested in men, why do you ‘hit’ on them?_

 

(Thursday 2:59pm)

I never said I wasn’t interested in them. I believe the term you’re looking for is bisexual. Ta da!

 

 

 

_(Thursday 5:01pm)_

_Apologies, I was in an appointment. I tutor high school students in my spare time._

 

(Thursday 5:09pm)

That’s precious. Here I was thinking I’d scared you off.

_(Thursday 5:13pm)_

_Not at all, I was simply preoccupied._

 

(Thursday 5:17pm)

Awesome. So. . .any cures for a bee sting? Still hurts like hell.

_(Thursday 5:20pm)_

_Have you put any ice on it?_

 

(Thursday 5:23pm)

Um. No.

_(Thursday 5:27pm)_

_Try that, it should help alleviate the pain and reduce the swelling. :)_

 

(Thursday 5:30pm)

Was the smiley face REALLY necessary?

_(Thursday 5:38pm)_

_Yes. :)_

 

**Saturday February 3**

 

(Saturday 11:32am)

QUICK. WHAT’S YOUR FAVORITE COLOR?

_(Saturday 11:35am)_

_It’s green. Why do you ask?_

 

(Saturday 11:37am)

Because A: I am bored. 2: I figured this would be an exciting way to get to know stuff about you. 7: Why not?

_(Saturday 11:40am)_

_You make a good point, but I think you counted incorrectly. What is your favorite color? (I’m assuming that I am also entitled to information about you.)_

 

(Saturday 11:44am)

My counting rocks and I like blue.

_(Saturday 11:46am)_

_Is it my turn to ask a question?_

 

(Saturday 11:48am)

Shoot.

_(Saturday 11:53am)_

_What is your favorite food? (I’ve never done this before so I’m not really sure what to ask)_

 

(Saturday 11:54am)

PIE. I thought even YOU knew that.

_(Saturday 11:59am)_

_Pie does not count as a food, it is a dessert._

 

(Saturday 12:01pm)

Pie counts as food. Final answer.

_(Saturday 12:08pm)_

_I believe it is your turn now to ask a question._

 

(Saturday 12:09pm)

Do you have any annoying roommates?

 

(Saturday 12:13pm)

_I wouldn’t say Samandriel is annoying, he mostly keeps to himself. Although he does spend a great deal of time on the couch asleep, and gets upset if I try and persuade him to sleep elsewhere._

 

(Saturday 12:19pm)

He sounds. . .interesting.

_(Saturday 12:24pm)_

_He is. What genre of music do you prefer?_

 

(Saturday 12:25pm)

Classic. Rock. And you seem the type to like Classic. al.

_(Saturday 12:29pm)_

_I do enjoy classical music, yes. :)_

 

(Saturday 12:29pm)

Nailed it. What kind of car do you drive?

_(Saturday 12:36pm)_

_I have several cars, but I prefer to drive my Toyota Prius._

 

(Saturday 12:39pm)

Oh GOD how did I not see that one coming?

_(Saturday 12:44pm)_

_What did you expect?_

 

(Saturday 12:47pm)

Well, I SHOULD have expected that. But I dunno. You seem the type to drive around in like a pristine Mustang or Mazda or something.

 

(Saturday 12:48pm)

Prius. Shoulda known.

_(Saturday 12:51pm)_

_It fits my needs, and it’s good for the environment! What type of car do you drive?_

 

(Saturday 12:53pm)

Just the sexiest thing to ever set 4 wheels on planet earth.

_(Saturday 12:57pm)_

_I was not aware that cars could be considered “sexy”._

 

(Saturday 12:59pm)

You have obviously not seen Baby, yet.

_(Saturday 1:05pm)_

_Is that the name of your car?_

 

(Saturday 1:07pm)

You can bet your sweet bible, it is.

_(Saturday 1:12pm)_

_I take it you are very fond of your car._

 

(Saturday 1:14pm)

Hell yes.

 

(Saturday 1:15pm)

Well, thanks for momentarily curing my boredom, but I gotta go into work soon.

_(Saturday 1:19pm)_

_I’m glad I could be of assistance, goodbye Dean._

 

(Saturday 1:22pm)

. . . Prius.

 

 

* * *

 

**Sunday February 4**

_(Sunday 3:22pm)_

_Hey, Castiel. It’s Adam Milligan again. Sorry to bother you._

_(Sunday 3:30pm)_

_It is no trouble at all. What can I help you with?_

_(Sunday 3:36pm)_

_I actually have a sort of personal question to ask. I wanted to ask you in person, but I just . . . couldn’t._

_(Sunday 3:43pm)_

_I cannot promise an answer, but I am willing to hear the question._

_(Sunday 3:50pm)_

_I get it. But can you at least promise to hear me out?_

_(Sunday 3:53pm)_

_Absolutely, ask away._

_(Sunday 3:57pm)_

_So, on Tuesday during our session, you mentioned that you understood what it was like to be raised by a single parent._

_(Sunday 4:05 pm)_

_Yes, my father raised both my brother and I._

_(Sunday 4:11pm)_

_Where was your mom? (If that’s okay to ask.)_

_(Saturday 4:18pm)_

_~~Outgoing Call~~_

_“Um, hello?”_

_“Before I tell you anything, I should warn you that this is something I talk about with very few people. I’ve only recently begun to understand some of the events in my childhood.”_

_“That’s okay. That’s. . . um, me too.”_

_“My mother and father adopted my twin brother ‘Jimmy’ and I, when we were only a few days old. My adoptive mother discovered she had cancer a few years later and passed away. My father was having issues dealing with the grief and attempting to raise two young boys proved to be too much for him, so he asked some friends if they would help raise us, they had a son our age and they agreed. As time went on and my father became more mentally stable, we slowly started spending more time with him as he acclimated to the prospect of being a single father. I have very few memories of my mother before she died.”_

_“I’m sorry. I didn’t. . I mean, I’m sorry.”_

_“It was not my intention to elicit sympathy from you, but thank you. Apologies, you asked about my mother, was there anything specific you wanted to know?”_

_“Actually, yes. I know this is going to sound weird. But did you ever try to find your birth-mom?”_

_“Yes, I started looking for her once I turned 18.”_

_“Did you ever find her?”_

_“I did about a year later, she was going into heart surgery at a nearby hospital when I found her. I had about 3 hours with her before she went into surgery. She died on the operating table.”_

_“. . .I- nevermind. Nevermind, I’m sorry, I won’t bother you anymore.”_

_“It’s okay Adam, go ahead and ask your question.”_

_“. . . .”_

_“I want to find my birth-father.”_

_“That’s a statement, not a question.”_

_“I don’t know where to start. Do you think . . .Do you think you could point me in the right direction?”_

_“Are you asking for my help in finding him?”_

_“Yes.”_

_“I cannot guarantee success, but I will do everything within my abilities to help you find him.”_

_“Thank you. But the only thing I have to go on is a first name.”_

_“That should at least help put us on the right path, what is it?”_

_“ John.”_

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So will you be there?"  
> "Will it be booby trapped?"  
> "No."  
> "Then I hesitantly will be there."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you so much for reading! :)  
> Your comments and opinions are very much appreciated, and they make us very happy when we see them. :)

**  
**Reminder:

Dean

_Cas_

_**Balthazar**_  

_ Adam _

__

**Wednesday February 7**

 

(Wednesday 12:45pm)

Apple, or cherry?

_(Wednesday 12:47pm)_

_In regards to what?_

 

(Wednesday 12:51pm)

Pie. I can’t decide which of the two heavenly flavors to indulge myself with.

 

( _Wednesday 12:53pm)_

_I myself prefer apple pie. :) I had temporarily forgotten that you had an affinity for pies._

 

(Wednesday 12:57pm)

Good choice. But that was actually a lie. I ate my pie like an hour ago.

_(Wednesday 1:04 pm)_

_So then why did you ask me?_

 

(Wednesday 1:07pm)

Ice breaker. We haven’t texted in a while.

_(Wednesday 1:11pm)_

_I see. I thought I was supposed to be the awkward one here. ;) (if my sources are correct a ‘;)’ helps the other party understand that you are teasing them)_

 

(Wednesday 1:15pm)

Here we go again.

_(Wednesday 1:18pm)_

_You are the one who texted me. :) I think you enjoy it._

 

(Wednesday 1:21pm)

Just so you know, you aren’t required to use smilies and junk like that. A lot of people don’t. Exhibit A: Me.

_(Wednesday 1:26pm)_

_I understand that it’s not a requirement, I simply enjoy using them. :)_

 

(Wednesday 1:30pm)

Lucky me.

_(Wednesday 1:33pm)_

_Why do you dislike them?_

 

(Wednesday 1:34pm)

They’re way too chipper.

_(Wednesday 1:38pm)_

_I’m sorry you feel that way... :’(_

 

(Wednesday 1:45pm)

OH GEE I CAN TELL. BUT ONLY BECAUSE OF THAT SAD FACE YOU SENT ME.

 

(Wednesday 1:46pm)

THAT IS THE ONLY REASON.

_(Wednesday 1:54pm)_

_It’s situations like these that make me grateful for emoticons, because right now I cannot tell if you are being sarcastic, or if I’ve offended you with my sadness._

 

(Wednesday 1:57pm)

*Sighs dramatically while giving into peer pressure* . . . ;)

_(Wednesday 2:02pm)_

_You’re surprisingly easy to coerce into doing something that you had no intention of doing. ;)_

_(Wednesday 2:03pm)_

_That was meant to be a ‘:)’ not a ‘;)’_

 

(Wednesday 2:06pm)

Am I? That’s nice to know.

_(Wednesday 2:10 pm)_

_Don’t worry, I have no intentions of coercing you to do anything._

 

(Wednesday 2:13pm)

That’s a relief. I guess you’re officially off of the “serial killer” list.

_(Wednesday 2:15pm)_

_Why was I on that list to begin with?_

 

(Wednesday 2:17pm)

Because you were a random guy who texted me. I had to be safe.

_(Wednesday 2:23pm)_

_Of course, for a moment I had forgotten that we do not actually know each other._

 

(Wednesday 2:27pm)

I know, right? Weird. Thursday is our two week anniversary.

 

(Wednesday 2:28pm)

Let’s forget I texted that. That sounded super corny and girly.

_(Wednesday 2:36pm)_

_As you wish. What is your favorite flavor of pie?_

 

(Wednesday 2:39pm)

That’s like asking me to pick a favorite sibling.

 

(Wednesday 2:40pm)

And in both cases, there has only ever been one. Apple,

_(Wednesday 2:55pm)_

_I have a tutoring session now, but I will talk to you some other time. :)_

 

(Wednesday 2:58pm)

Wait, why did you want to know?

_(Wednesday 2:59pm)_

_;)_

 

 

* * *

 

_(Wednesday 8:30pm)_

_I thought todays session went well, you are showing marked improvement. Would it be possible for me to talk you into doing a personal favor for me on Wednesday before our next meeting?_

_(Wednesday 8:42pm)_

_Sure thing. What’s the favor?_

_(Wednesday 8:46pm)_

_I have something that I need delivered to a friend._

_(Wednesday 8:49pm)_

_Okay. I can do that, as long as he doesn’t live too far away._

_(Wednesday 8:54pm)_

_You would not be delivering it to his home, it will be easiest for you to find him on campus._

_(Wednesday 8:58pm)_

_Just give me a time and a place, I’ll do it._

_(Wednesday 9:05pm)_

_2pm tomorrow afternoon, in the Barnes Hallway. There will be a poster there with a bee on it, that says “For Dean” and you’ll stand by it with the package._

_(Wednesday 9:09pm)_

_No offense, but that is incredibly random. I’m guessing it’s supposed to be that way?_

_(Wednesday 9:13pm)_

_That was my intention, yes. I can give you the package tomorrow before your first class._

_(Wednesday 9:16pm)_

_Is this a “Don’t ask don’t tell” sort of situation?_

_(Wednesday 9:20pm)_

_Not necessarily, inside the package is a gift for a friend._

_(Wednesday 9:23pm)_

_He must be some friend. Are you sure he’ll be there?_

_(Wednesday 9:29pm)_

_He will be there. Thank you for doing this._

_(Wednesday 9:31pm)_

_Glad to, you know, return the favor._

_(Wednesday 9:37pm)_

_Of course. I will see you tomorrow morning. Good night._

_(Wednesday 9:38pm)_

_Night._

 

 

* * *

**Thursday February 8th**

_(Thursday 7:30am)_

_Are you going to class today?_

 

(Thursday 7:32am)

Cas. It’s 7:30 in the morning.

_(Thursday 7:35am)_

_Yes, I am aware of that._

 

(Thursday 7:39am)

I was asleep.

_(Thursday 7:42am)_

_You could’ve ignored me and gone back to sleep._

 

 

 

(Thursday 9:15am)

Wow. You’re right. That was some good advice.

_(Thursday 9:18am)_

_I did not intend to wake you up, and for that I am sorry._

 

(Thursday 9:22am)

Whatever. Yeah, I’m going to class. That’s what you have to do to get a degree.

_(Thursday 9:26am)_

_How frequently do you use the Barnes hallway?_

 

(Thursday 9:29am)

. . .It’s kind of a main hall. So, a lot?

_(Thursday 9:34am)_

_Are you going to be there today at about 1:40?_

 

(Thursday 9:45am)

You’re not going to like. . .be there, are you?

_(Thursday 9:50am)_

_Not at all. I have a 1 o’clock class._

 

(Thursday 9:51am)

Oh. Okay.

_(Thursday 9:55am)_

_So will you be there?_

 

(Thursday 9:57am)

Will it be booby trapped?

_(Thursday 10:03am)_

_No._

 

(Thursday 10:07am)

Then I hesitantly will be there.

_(Thursday 10:13am)_

_When you get there, go to the corner where the spider was._

 

(Thursday 10:15am)

. . . .why?

_(Thursday 10:21am)_

_Just trust me on this. You’ll understand later._

 

(Thursday 10:26am)

Trust the hermit in my phone?

_(Thursday 10:34am)_

_Yes._

 

(Thursday 10:37am)

Okay.

 

* * *

_(Thursday 10:45am)_

_He’ll be there. Thank you again for doing this._

_(Thursday 10:48am)_

_Anytime._

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

(Thursday 2:04pm)

Cas?

(Thursday 2:08pm)

Cas, I’m going to call you.

 

(Thursday 2:12pm)

Don’t freak out or anything.

 

~~Incoming Call~~

(Thursday 2:13pm)

_“Hello?”_

“. . .”

_“Dean?”_

“Hey-uh. . .Hey, Cas.”

_“Hello Dean.”_

“So, you got me a pie.”

_“I made you a pie.”_

“Yeah . . .Sorry, but you sound a lot different than I expected.”

_“You are not the first person to tell me that. I hope I was not overstepping my boundaries by giving you a pie.”_

“I don’t think I have any boundaries anymore. Maybe one or two. But I just wanted to call and . . . you know, say thanks or something. That was a damn good pie.”

_“I’m glad you enjoyed it.”_

“No, but really. It was celestial.”

_“You’re too kind.”_

“I’m really not. Like, ever. And just so you know, I’m keeping that poster as proof to show Jo.”

_“You don’t give yourself enough credit. Who is Jo?”_

“Oh, have I never mentioned Jo? Sorry, um, I guess my best friend.”

_“Wouldn’t it be easier to just share your pie?”_

“I don’t think you understand.”

_“What don’t I understand?”_

“Well, first off, the pie is now gone. Secondly, I don’t ‘share’ pie. Especially pie like that.”

_“You ate an entire pie by yourself?”_

“Yes.”

_“I’m impressed.”_

“And I’m impressed that it wasn’t actually you that gave me the pie. I thought for sure that ‘Adam’ was a name you made up and it was actually you. . .but you two sound nothing alike.”

_“Also, Adam is sixteen years old, he is one of the high school students I tutor.”_

“Yeah, well, you could have actually been sixteen. If I believed everything that strangers have told me, I’d be a lot worse off than I am now. And probably dead.”

_“Are you now assured that I am not, in fact, trying to kill you?”_

“I’ll accept it for now. Okay, no really. Are you making your voice that low on purpose?”

_“.... No. I’m not sure what the point of that would be.”_

“I don’t know. To sound like Batman or something. Never mind, you probably don’t even know who that is.”

_“I am aware of who Batman is. I’ve never seen any of his movies however.”_

“It’s a start, I guess. Look, I actually have go. I have a class that’s about to start. Just. . . thanks.”

_“You’re welcome.”_

~~Disconnected~~

 

**Saturday February 10th**

 

**_(Saturday 11:48am)_ **

**_I have both good news and bad news for you._ **

_(Saturday 11:54am)_

_Start with the bad news._

****

**_(Saturday 11:56am)_ **

**_Do I have to? I had a rather nice speech planned out for the good news._ **

_(Saturday 12:01pm)_

_Then start with the good news._

****

**_(Saturday 12:04pm)_ **

**_Due to the somewhat unfortunate and regrettable events that conspired over dinner at my parents beloved household, I’m pleased to inform you that they will no longer be inviting you over for meals._ **

_(Saturday 12:07pm)_

_I can’t say I’m surprised. What is the bad news?_

****

**_(Saturday 12:13pm)_ **

**_They have decided to go on a sudden, extended vacation and poor unfortunate Meg is left with nowhere to go stay. They don’t trust her all alone in the house, and I live too far away. They would like to know if you would be EVER so willing as to let her stay with you._ **

_(Saturday 12:18pm)_

_This isn’t a request, is it?_

****

**_(Saturday 12:20pm)_ **

**_Of course it is. But, refusal may elicit yet another speech about how they raised you as one of their own and helped you in your time of need. I really am sorry about this Castiel. I tried reasoning with them, but you know how they are._ **

_(Saturday 12:24pm)_

_I understand. It’s not as if I don’t have the space. How much supervision would she require?_

****

**_(Saturday 12:27pm)_ **

**_By Meg’s standards, or my parent’s standards?_ **

_(Saturday 12:32pm)_

_Both._

****

**_(Saturday 12:36pm)_ **

**_Well, Meg would most likely roll her eyes and tell you leave her alone. My parents, however will tell you that she may need constant supervision. “Never take your eyes off of her” sort of thing. Up to you really._ **

_(Saturday 12:41pm)_

_I suppose she can stay with me. But if I call you in the middle of the night because she’s run away again, I expect you to help me find her._

****

**_(Saturday 12:45pm)_ **

**_Why? It’s not like she’s a lost puppy. She’d come back eventually._ **

_(Saturday 12:49pm)_

_Yes, but she causes a great deal of trouble while on her ‘adventures’. Or do you not recall the hitchhiking incident?_

****

**_(Saturday 12:50pm)_ **

**_I see your point._ **

_(Saturday 12:54pm)_

_Inform your parents that I can take her, but am doing so out of respect and loyalty to them. It does not in any way mean that I have feelings for her._

****

**_(Saturday 12:56pm)_ **

**_I suppose I can try. You really are too nice for your own good. I would have said no. Rather bluntly._ **

_(Saturday 12:59pm)_

_If I had, they would’ve scheme and manipulated me into doing it anyways._

****

**_(Saturday 1:02pm)_ **

**_Sad, but true. I would begin to prepare yourself. My parents will drop her off tomorrow night._ **

_(Saturday 1:10pm)_

_Nothing could effectively prepare me for this._

****

**_(Saturday 1:13pm)_ **

**_Just try not to provoke her, can you manage that?_ **

_(Saturday 1:15pm)_

_So long as she doesn’t try and seduce me again, I think we will be fine._

****

**_(Saturday 1:18pm)_ **

**_Let’s never speak of that again. Once was enough. I wish you luck. Call me if any issues arise._ **

_(Saturday 1:24pm)_

_Thank you. I appreciate your support._

****

**_(Saturday 1:26pm)_ **

**_You’ll need it._ **

 

 

* * *

 

**Monday February 12**

_(Monday 5:13pm)_

_Have you spent much time ‘babysitting’?_

 

(Monday 5:19pm)

Um, I used to take care of Sammy a lot. Still do, sometimes.

_(Monday 5:23pm)_

_Do you have any advice on how to deal with uncooperative teenagers?_

 

(Monday 5:28pm)

One of your students giving you hell?

_(Monday 5:32pm)_

_If she were my student I could easily remove her from my life. Some close family friends asked me to look after their daughter for an undetermined amount of time, and she’s quite a handful._

 

(Monday 5:37pm)

Good luck, man. I guess my advice would change depending on how old she is. What is she, 15? 16?

_(Monday 5:39pm)_

_She will be 18 in April._

 

(Monday 5:42pm)

I would recommend giving her a peace offering, then backing away slowly.

_(Monday 5:46pm)_

_I’ve already attempted that. It ended badly._

 

(Monday 5:49pm)

What did you offer?

_(Monday 5:54pm)_

_I offered to bail her out of jail the next time she commits a crime._

 

(Monday 6:05pm)

Sorry, I couldn’t text I was laughing so hard. I’m guessing you either got punched, got the finger, had something of yours destroyed, or the silent treatment. Which was it?

_(Monday 6:11pm)_

_She agreed to my terms, and went to bed. 3 hours later I was at the police station picking her up._

 

(Monday 6:13pm)

Your family friends didn’t ask you to look after a teenager. They asked you to look after a demon. I have no advice.

_(Monday 6:18pm)_

_I appreciate the effort anyway, thank you. I was seriously considering tying her up and locking her in the basement. I now think that might be an overreaction._

 

(Monday 6:22pm)

I dunno. Seems pretty reasonable for someone you had to bail out of prison. Does she hate you or something?

_(Monday 6:25pm)_

_No, not at all. She’s actually rather infatuated with me._

 

(Monday 6:31pm)

Ah. That would explain it.

_(Monday 6:34pm)_

_How does that explain her actions?_

 

(Monday 6:38pm)

She’s obviously trying to get your attention. Damn. She must have it BAD.

_(Monday 6:43pm)_

_She knows that my feelings for her are purely platonic._

 

(Monday 6:47pm)

Sometimes, that doesn’t matter.

_(Monday 6:55pm)_

_Apparently. Her parents aren’t helping the situation either._

 

(Monday 6:58pm)

Yeah, ditching her with you probably wouldn’t be very helpful. What does your roommate think of her?

_(Monday 7:06pm)_

_When she walked in the door, she went over to the couch, sat on him, and threatened to sacrifice him to Lucifer if he bothered her. Since then, he has managed to avoid her completely._

 

(Monday 7:08pm)

I probably would too. Poor Samadfldkfi (I don’t remember his name).

_(Monday 7:10pm)_

_You can call him ‘Alfie’ if you prefer._

 

(Monday 7:13pm)

That’s not even close to it.

_(Monday 7:18pm)_

_His middle name is Alfred._

 

(Monday 7:20pm)

Of course it is.

 

(Monday 7:21pm)

Well, maybe you can ask your brother for help. Does he live nearby?

_(Monday 7:26pm)_

_Meg just lit a fire, I have to go. Thank you for your advice._

 

(Monday 7:30pm)

Stop, drop and roll.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Save me.
> 
> What am I saving you from?
> 
> Yoga.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everybody who's left comments. :) We get really excited and freak out every time you do.  
> Thank you to everybody for the support and love, and for reading our story. ♥  
> We try and update every Wednesday. (sorry this chapter was a few hours late)  
> And for those of you who didn't know,  
> K_K_TiBal's Tumblr: thebloggerbloggerfun.tumblr.com  
> eBob's Tumblr: hesanangelwithashotgun.tumblr.com

 

Reminder:

 **  
**Dean

_Cas_

_**Balthazar**  _

Sam

**Jo**

**Wednesday February 14**

 

(Wednesday 11:21am)

Hey, Cas. This is me, making sure you haven’t been burned alive.  

 

_(Wednesday 11:25am)_

_No, although I’m expecting her to kill me in my sleep at some point soon._

  


(Wednesday 11:29pm)

That bad, huh?

 

_(Wednesday 11:34pm)_

_I’m probably exaggerating slightly, but I fear for my safety at times._

  


(Wednesday 11:37pm)

How long until she’s gone?

 

_(Wednesday 11:40pm)_

_That has yet to be determined. Hopefully soon. I don’t see any further reasons for her parents to remain out of state._

  


(Wednesday 11:43pm)

Do you at least get rid of her for today?

 

_(Wednesday 11:48pm)_

_Yes. :) I managed to pass her off to Balthazar for the day._

  


(Wednesday 11:50pm)

Oh. So he’s taking her out tonight.

 

_(Wednesday 11:54pm)_

_I think I forgot to mention that they are siblings._

  


(Wednesday 11:58pm)

Awkward.

 

_(Wednesday 12:05pm)_

_Apologies, I should have made that clear._

  


(Wednesday 12:08pm)

You’re fine. From what you’ve told me of Meg, I guess I was just expecting her to milk the most she could out of today.

 

_(Wednesday 12:13pm)_

_We make a concerted effort to keep her preoccupied during all holidays._

  


(Wednesday 12:16pm)

Speaking of which, you doing anything tonight?

 

(Wednesday 12:19pm)

Purely out of curiosity.

 

_(Wednesday 12:35pm)_

_No, Samandriel and I were going to stay in and watch The Adventures of Milo and Otis._

  


(Wednesday 12:38pm)

Sounds romantic.

 

_(Wednesday 12:42pm)_

_It does? I was under the impression that it was about a dog and a cat._

  


(Wednesday 12:45pm)

Sarcasm, Cas. Sarcasm.

 

_(Wednesday 12:49pm)_

_Oh, I see that you were making a joke. :) I am now laughing._

  


(Wednesday 12:51pm)

So why are you and Alfie staying in tonight? Doesn’t sound like a lot of fun. Unless you’re into cat and dog movies, I guess.

 

_(Wednesday 12:56pm)_

_I don’t particularly have any reason to go out tonight, and Samandriel is a bit of a recluse._

  


(Wednesday 12:59pm)

Don’t have a reason? It’s Valentine’s Day! A drifter’s Christmas!

 

_(Wednesday 1:07pm)_

_I am not a drifter._

  


(Wednesday 1:10pm)

Sorry, I didn’t mean you. That’s just what I always tell Sammy.

 

_(Wednesday 1:18pm)_

_I understand now. I take it, that you have plans tonight._

  


(Wednesday 1:22pm)

Well, yeah. Jo’s setting me up tonight. We’ll see how that goes.

 

_(Wednesday 1:34pm)_

_Hopefully you’ll enjoy yourself._

  


(Wednesday 1:39pm)

Yeah, she seems pretty cool.

 

 

_(Wednesday 3:17pm)_

_What do you have planned for your date?_

  


(Wednesday 3:19pm)

We’re meeting for dinner, then going out to a movie.

 

_(Wednesday 3:23pm)_

_Sounds like fun._

  


(Wednesday 3:26pm)

Eh. We’ll see.

 

 

* * *

 

 

(Wednesday 5:52pm)

I don’t know about this, Jo.

 

**(Wednesday 5:58pm)**

**Don’t know about what?**

  


(Wednesday 6:02pm)

What else would I not be sure about?

 

**(Wednesday 6:05pm)**

**Your questionable life choices?**

  


(Wednesday 6:10pm)

Yes. Like my choice to stay friends with you.

 

**(Wednesday 6:14pm)**

**Are you spazzing about the date with Lisa?**

  


(Wednesday 6:19pm)

No.

 

(Wednesday 6:19pm)

Maybe.

 

(Wednesday 6:20pm)

Yes.

 

**(Wednesday 6:26pm)**

**Why?**

  


(Wednesday 6:31pm)

I haven’t done this in a while, okay?

 

**(Wednesday 6:34pm)**

**Dude, it’s just a date. You’re not committing to marriage or anything.**

  


(Wednesday 6:35pm)

I know that! It just feels. . weird.

 

**(Wednesday 6:38pm)**

**Because it’s not a one night stand?**

  


(Wednesday 6:40pm)

GOD, Jo! I’m sorry about that already! Let it go!

 

**(Wednesday 6:43pm)**

**Oh geez, sensitive topic much? If I hadn’t gotten over you banging one of my best friends and then never calling her again, I wouldn’t have set you up again.**

  


(Wednesday 6:49pm)

I would have. I just had stuff going on at the house.

 

**(Wednesday 6:54pm)**

**For three weeks? I’m calling bullshit.**

  


(Wednesday 6:57pm)

Call it all you want. That was a bad month for Sammy and I.

 

**(Wednesday 7:01pm)**

**Dude, I know. I was there too. I had to cut your Dad off every single night that month.**

  


(Wednesday 7:05pm)

Yeah. I dunno Jo. This feels really . . .wrong. Is that normal?

 

**(Wednesday 7:09pm)**

**Beats me. Why do you think it feels wrong?**

  


(Wednesday 7:13pm)

Dude, I don’t know. Maybe I’m trying too hard. Dinner and a movie theater is so lame. Maybe I just need to stay at home for once and watch a movie about a dog and a cat.

 

**(Wednesday 7:15pm)**

**...... Are you okay?**

  


(Wednesday 7:19pm)

Probably not. But that’s nothing new.

 

**(Wednesday 7:25pm)**

**Do you want to just call off the date then?**

  


(Wednesday 7:27pm)

No. I’m just an idiot. I’m gonna go get ready now. Later.

 

**(Wednesday 7:31pm)**

**If you need anything... Or if you want me to bail you out of this, just send me a text. I’ll fake a heart attack.**

  


(Wednesday 7:34pm)

Thanks, but it probably won’t be that bad.

 

* * *

 

 

(Wednesday 8:27pm)

Save me.

 

_(Wednesday 8:32pm)_

_What am I saving you from?_

  


(Wednesday 8:34pm)

Yoga.

 

_(Wednesday 8:38pm)_

_Why are you doing Yoga on a date?_

 

(Wednesday 8:39pm)

I’m not. I’m getting my ear talked off about it.

 

_(Wednesday 8:43pm)_

_So, instead of pretending to pay attention to her, you are texting me?_

  


(Wednesday 8:44pm)

I’m not THAT rude. She went to go “freshen up” in the bathroom or something.

 

_(Wednesday 8:46pm)_

_Have you tried just changing the subject?_

  


(Wednesday 8:46pm)

Everything is connected to Yoga. Everything.

 

_(Wednesday 8:50pm)_

_That sounds unpleasant._

  


(Wednesday 8:51pm)

She’s really not a bad girl, but she talks a lot. And apparently takes super long bathroom breaks.

 

_(Wednesday 8:53pm)_

_Maybe you should go check and make sure she didn’t climb out the bathroom window._

  


(Wednesday 8:53pm)

Hey, I’M the one that wants to escape here, not her.

 

_(Wednesday 8:54pm)_

_You don’t know that. ;)_

  


(Wednesday 8:54pm)

Rude. Gotta go. She’s back.

 

_(Wednesday 8:56pm)_

_Good luck._

  


 

* * *

 

(Wednesday 9:42pm)

What is so damn appealing about Prius’s?

 

_(Wednesday 9:46pm)_

_Is this a rhetorical question? Or do you actually want to know?_

 

(Wednesday 9:47pm)

I actually want to know.

 

_(Wednesday 9:49pm)_

_They are environmentally friendly, quiet, compact, would you like me to continue?_

  


(Wednesday 9:50pm)

Please don’t. Lisa already compared her Pruis to Baby more times than I can count tonight.

 

_(Wednesday 9:52pm)_

_I’ve never met you, and even I know that you would take great offense at that comparison._

 

(Wednesday 9:53pm)

She called her an “emission spewing gas guzzler”.

 

_(Wednesday 9:54pm)_

_Why are you texting me whilst still on a date?_

 

(Wednesday 9:54pm)

I’m getting us popcorn. The line is long.

 

_(Wednesday 9:55pm)_

_Oh, that makes more sense._

  


(Wednesday 9:56pm)

On the bright side, this isn’t the worst date I’ve ever been on.

 

_(Wednesday 9:58pm)_

_Is that a story you would like to share?_

 

(Wednesday 9:59pm)

Remind me to tell you about it some other time, hold on popcorn’s here.

 

_(Wednesday 10:02pm)_

_Do you eat your popcorn with chocolate? Or plain?_

 

(Wednesday 10:06pm)

Movie theater’s don’t sell popcorn with chocolate. . .

 

_(Wednesday 10:08pm)_

_Really? I thought most people ate popcorn with melted chocolate and graham crackers._

 

(Wednesday 10:09pm)

What universe do you live in?

 

_(Wednesday 10:11pm)_

_The one where that combination is delicious?_

  


(Wednesday 10:12pm)

Look, I have no idea what you’re talking about, but I gotta go back now.

  


 

_(Wednesday 10:36pm)_

_You’ve never tried this?_

  


(Wednesday 10:52pm)

Marshmallows, Cas. MARSHMALLOWS.

 

_(Wednesday 10:54pm)_

_No... That is popcorn._

  


(Wednesday 10:55pm)

I promise you that is a marshmallow. Who told you that was popcorn?

 

_(Wednesday 10:59pm)_

_Balthazar’s father, Crowley. I see no reason for him to have lied about it._

  


 

(Wednesday 11:25pm)

Ah, Cas.

 

_(Wednesday 11:28pm)_

_You’re interrupting the movie! Milo’s kittens were just born!_

  


(Wednesday 11:30pm)

Sorry to interrupt that tender moment to bring you the groundbreaking news about Marshmallows.

 

_(Wednesday 11:32pm)_

_I’m not sure that I believe you._

  


(Wednesday 11:33pm)

What does it say on the package?

 

_(Wednesday 11:35pm)_

_Jet-Puffed?_

 

(Wednesday 11:35pm)

Jet-Puffed what?

 

_(Wednesday 11:36pm)_

_Marshmallows..._

  


(Wednesday 11:36pm)

Bingo.

 

_(Wednesday 11:38pm)_

_I am extremely embarrassed right now._

  


(Wednesday 11:40pm)

Were you SO sheltered that you didn’t even know what popcorn was? What do you eat at the movies??

 

_(Wednesday 11:43pm)_

_I’ve never been to a movie theater._

  


(Wednesday 11:44pm)

That needs to change.

 

_(Wednesday 11:48pm)_

_I would feel awkward and out of place._

  


(Wednesday 11:49pm)

It’s just like what you’re doing now, only in a theater.

 

_(Wednesday 11:55pm)_

_Maybe I’ll take Balthazar with me. It’s been years since he’s gone, and I doubt Samandriel would enjoy it._

 

(Wednesday 11:57pm)

Yeah. You could do that.

 

_(Thursday 12:01am)_

_How was your date?_

 

(Thursday 12:02am)

Took her back home like 40 minutes ago. I thought it was awful, but she actually invited me to come inside.

 

_(Thursday 12:06am)_

_So it wasn’t a total failure._

  


(Thursday 12:09am)

I dunno, it was pretty bad. I was told of all of the wonderful health benefits of yoga, got lectured about fuel efficient cars, and had to watch a corny chick flick.

 

_(Thursday 12:13am)_

_Aren’t most dates like that?_

 

(Thursday 12:15am)

Well, sometimes. But if you’re with someone that’s actually interesting, it’s really fun.

(Thursday 12:16am)

Wait, when was the last time you went on a date?

 

_(Thursday 12:18am)_

_The last time I went on a date, I was 18._

  


(Thursday 12:19am)

Wow. That must have been a really bad date.

 

_(Thursday 12:23am)_

_You could say that._

  


(Thursday 12:25am)

Alright, well I’m going to hit the sack. I had an exhausting day.

 

_(Thursday 12:29am)_

_Goodnight._

  


(Thursday 12:31am)

Night Cas.

 

* * *

 

**(Thursday 10:45am)**

**So tiger, how’d the date go last night? ;)**

  


(Thursday 10:52am)

That depends.

 

**(Thursday 10:56am)**

**On??**

 

(Thursday 10:58am)

How good of a friend you are with Lisa.

 

**(Thursday 11:04am)**

**I like you better, if that’s what you mean.**

  


(Thursday 11:07am)

It sucked.

 

**(Thursday 11:12am)**

**It couldn’t have been *that* bad.**

  


(Thursday 11:17am)

Well, I’ve had worse.

 

**(Thursday 11:24am)**

**So what went wrong?**

  


(Thursday 11:26am)

She can’t hold an intelligent conversation about anything other than yoga.

 

**(Thursday 11:31am)**

**Oh... I hadn’t thought about that...**

  


(Thursday 11:33am)

Yeah, although I was probably kinda rude too.

 

**(Thursday 11:35am)**

**What did you do?**

  


(Thursday 11:38am)

Keep in mind, she went to the bathroom a lot. And apparently met friends there to chat with.

 

**(Thursday 11:43am)**

**Okay?**

  


(Thursday 11:45am)

Hey, I was bored. So I texted Cas.

 

**(Thursday 11:47am)**

**You didn’t ignore Lisa to talk to Cas, did you?**

  


(Thursday 11:49am)

I’m not a COMPLETE dick, Jo.

 

**(Thursday 11:52am)**

**Not *all* the time.**

 

(Thursday 11:55am)

He was a lot more fun to talk to, though.

 

**(Thursday 11:59am)**

**Dude, you’ve never used your phone during a date before. Not even when Sam broke his arm, and we kept trying to get ahold of you.**

  


(Thursday 12:04pm)

I know.

 

**(Thursday 12:07pm)**

**So what made you change your mind?**

  


(Thursday 12:09pm)

I dunno.

 

(Thursday 12:10pm)

It’s Cas.

 

 

**(Thursday 12:14pm)**

**The Hermit you’ve never even met...**

 

(Thursday 12:17pm)

No, the other person named Castiel that I text.

 

**(Thursday 12:23pm)**

**I just have a hard time believing that you would change your #3 rule for your Hermit.**

**(Thursday 12:25pm)**

**YOU WEREN’T SEXTING HIM WHILE YOU WERE ON YOUR DATE WERE YOU???**

 

(Thursday 12:27pm)

GOD JO, NO! WE WERE TALKING ABOUT POPCORN AND MARSHMALLOWS FOR CRYING OUT LOUD.

 

**(Thursday 12:30pm)**

**Well aren’t you a kinky little bastard?**

  


(Thursday 12:32pm)

I’m going to kill you in your sleep. Don’t text me stuff like that while I’m in class. We LEGITIMATELY talked about popcorn, marshmallows, a dog and cat duo, and Pruises. Normal stuff, Jo. Normal. Stuff.

 

**(Thursday 12:36pm)**

**That’s not exactly normal... But hey, whatever floats your boat.**

 

(Thursday 12:38pm)

That’s NOT normal, is it? Especially for me.

 

**(Thursday 12:44pm)**

**Umm, no. It’s not. But if he makes you happy, then it’s okay.**

  


(Thursday 12:45pm)

That’s not what I meant!

 

**(Thursday 12:49pm)**

**I know :)**

  


(Thursday 12:52pm)

You’re impossible, you know that?

 

**(Thursday 12:55pm)**

**You wouldn’t have it any other way.**

  


 

* * *

 

Friday February 16

 

(Friday 9:55am)  
So how was the movie last night?

 

_(Friday 10:03am)_

_It was rather enjoyable. :)_

 

(Friday 10:06am)

What did Alfie think of it?

 

_(Friday 10:12am)_

_It’s difficult to know. He fell asleep within the first 10 minutes of the movie starting._

 

(Friday 10:15am)

Oh yeah. You mentioned he does that.

 

_(Friday 10:19am)_

_Once he falls asleep, he does not like to be moved. It’s very difficult to do anything when he falls asleep on me, I have to wait for him to awaken before I can move._

  


(Friday 10:27am)

That happen a lot?

 

_(Friday 10:31am)_

_It’s happening with increasing frequency._

 

(Friday 10:33am)

So, are you two. . like, more than roommates?

 

_(Friday 10:38am)_

_My love for him is not unlike the love a mother cat has for her kittens._

 

(Friday 10:40am)

You know, most people would say, “he’s like a brother to me”.

 

_(Friday 10:44am)_

_We have a different kind of bond than brothers._

 

(Friday 10:45am)

Okay.

 

_(Friday 10:46am)_

_I know that you disliked last night, so how is your day going?_

  


(Friday 10:47am)

It’s getting better.

 

_(Friday 10:51am)_

_I am pleased. :)_

  


(Friday 10:55am)

The emoticon really sold that line.

 

_(Friday 11:00am)_

_I knew it would. ;)_

  


 

* * *

 

(Friday 2:13pm)

JO JUST TRIED TO CUT MY HAIR.

  


(Friday 2:16pm)

And heaven forbid that should ever happen.

 

(Friday 2:22pm)

Dude, you don’t understand. It’s taken me FOREVER to grow it out this long

  


(Friday 2:26pm)

Whatever Sam. You could shave your head and it would still look the same the next morning.

 

(Friday 2:31pm)

Forgive me if I don’t see your logic. She actually pinned me down, held scissors to my head and threatened me.

  


(Friday 2:35pm)

Had I been there, I would have cheered her on. And probably helped.

 

(Friday 2:39pm)

You suck.

  


(Friday 2:43pm)

I know.

 

(Friday 2:46pm)

So I’m pretty sure I’m going to fail the AP exams. Just FYI.

  


(Friday 2:48pm)

You worry too much.

 

(Friday 2:55pm)

At least I worry about important things.

  


(Friday 2:56pm)

Oh, and I don’t have some hardcore exams in April?

 

(Friday 2:59pm)

Yeah, but surprisingly, you actually know how to use your brain for other things than counting cards and fixing cars. You’ll be fine.

  


(Friday 3:02pm)

Gee. Thanks. Now are you just whining, or are you actually worried about the test?

 

(Friday 3:07pm)

I need to get a great score. And I can do that just fine... But I need to do better than ‘just fine’.

  


(Friday 3:11pm)

You will. Easily.

 

(Friday 3:16pm)

I would be a lot more confident if my teachers were actually proficient.

  


(Friday 3:17pm)

You’re just too smart for your own good.

 

(Friday 3:23pm)

You’re not helping to perpetuate my teenage angst.

  


(Friday 3:24pm)

You don’t need me too. You’re a big boy now.

 

(Friday 3:28pm)

I’m going to go find someone who’ll actually give me advice.

  


(Friday 3:30pm)

Good luck with that.

 

* * *

 

(Friday 9:02pm)

~~Outgoing Call~~

_“Your sister is incorrigible.”_

**_“You say that like this is news to me. And hello.”_ **

_“I told her that I did not feel comfortable with her leaving tonight. She seemed to accept my decision, then she locked me in a closet while we were playing ‘Hide and Go Seek’.”_

**_“Castiel. Why in God’s name did you agree to play Hide and Seek with her?”_ **

_I thought it was going to be a good distraction for her!_

**_I’m going to ask you a question and I want you to answer it honestly.”_ **

_“Okay.”_

**_“Are you still in the closet?”_ **

_“In a metaphorical sense? Or physically?”_

**_“Well, I meant physically, but I suppose either works. I'm guessing the answer is the same either way."_ **

_“I might still be stuck in the closet...”_

**_“There is a beautiful punchline in here somewhere.”_ **

_“Can you please come assist me in getting out of here? We still need to find Meg.”_

**_“You do realize that every time you get yourself in this situation, it means a long drive for Balthazar?”_ **

_“I’ve bailed you out of worse situations. Besides, you’re one of two people I can actually call.”_

**_“And seeing as the other is the one who locked you in there in the first place. . .”_ **

_“I was referring to Adam Milligan, I don’t have your sister’s number.”_

**_“Is Adam that bloke you were texting before? Don’t tell me it’s gotten serious.”_ **

_“No, he’s not. Adam is a student that I tutor.”_

**_“Ah yes. I’d almost forgotten that you’d become a mind-molder. Congratulations.”_ **

_“I would accept your congratulations if there was less sarcasm involved in that sentence.”_

**_“Apologies. The sarcasm comes with the entire package.”_ **

_“I am aware of that, it’s one of the many reasons that I love you, now will you please come and help me?”_

**_“I’m already on my way.”_ **

_“Thank you.”_

**_“You’re welcome. I have now made it my goal to help you out of the closet.”_ **

~~Disconnected~~

 

 

**Saturday February 16**

  


_(Saturday 12:02am)_

_Do you know how to pick locks?_

  


(Saturday 12:05am)

That depends on why you’re asking.

 

_(Saturday 12:08am)_

_After recent events, I’ve decided that it is a skill I need to acquire._

 

(Saturday 12:10am)

The crap kind of events would you need that skill for?

 

_(Saturday 12:12am)_

_In the event that I get locked in the closet again._

  


(Saturday 12:13am)

There’s a punchline here, I can tell.

 

_(Saturday 12:15am)_

_It was very fortuitous that I had my cell phone on me, and was able to call for assistance._

  


(Saturday 12:17am)

Well then, congratulations on escaping that closet.

 

_(Saturday 12:21am)_

_Thank you, it was a team effort. In all honesty, I did not expect you to be awake at this hour._

  


(Saturday 12:23am)

I’m finishing up some work at the shop. I could say the same to you, though.

 

_(Saturday 12:23am)_

_I’m researching something for a friend and I keep hitting dead ends._

  


(Saturday 12:24am)

I know how that is. That’s actually a lie. I don’t do a lot of unnecessary research. I usually leave that to Sam.

 

_(Saturday 12:26am)_

_What do you consider to be unnecessary research?_

  


(Saturday 12:30am)

Anything that would not help me pass a class.

 

_(Saturday 12:35am)_

_Fair enough. For the record, Meg was the one who locked me in the closet._

  


(Saturday 12:36am)

Ironic.

 

_(Saturday 12:39am)_

_Indeed._

  


(Saturday 12:41am)

So you want me to teach you to pick a lock?

 

_(Saturday 12:44am)_

_Do you know how to?_

 

(Saturday 12:45am)

Maybe.

 

_(Saturday 12:46am)_

_Do I want to know how you know that? Realistically, I just need to find a good lock picking kit. I’m fairly certain that I can figure out how to do it._

  


(Saturday 12:46am)

Google is an amazing thing.

 

_(Saturday 12:49am)_

_You learned how to do it from Google?_

  


(Saturday 12:51am)

Actually, I learned it from the pizza man, but that’s a long story. YOU will learn it from google.

 

_(Saturday 12:55am)_

_Why was the pizza man equiped with those skills?_

  


(Saturday 12:58am)

I told you. LONG story. It also involved a pogo stick, a mannequin, and a Sorry game. Seriously. Don’t ask.

 

_(Saturday 1:00am)_

_I have an intense desire to hear this story now._

 

(Saturday 1:03am)

Goodnight, Cas.

 

_(Saturday 1:04am)_

_Goodnight Dean._

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I was not sure how to continue the conversation, so I changed the topic." 
> 
> ". . .Well done."
> 
> "Thank you. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear Readers,  
> First of all, thank you for taking the time to read our fic. :) Many thanks to everybody who left comments. We love hearing feedback/opinions/suggestions/theories/everything. Secondly we would like to apologize for the lateness of this update, I know we said that we would try and update once a week, but alas, real life has been taking up all our time. We will try and update once a week, but things might be fairly sporadic for the next few weeks, so we're not making any promises. But we will try. :) Thirdly, We want to make this as clear as possible: We do NOT hate Meg. We love her. We needed an antagonist, and we decided on her. We are kind of mean to her in this fic, but we really do like her. Again, thanks for reading, and we hope you enjoy this update. :) 
> 
> Our tumblrs are: thebloggerbloggerfun and hesanangelwithashotgun. Feel free to drop us a line if you don't want to leave a comment. :)

**Reminder:**

Dean

_Cas_

Sam

_Adam_

**Monday February 18**

 

(Monday 1:04pm)

How’s the demon?

 

_(Monday 1:13pm)_

_My personal demons? Or are you referring to my houseguest?_

 

(Monday 1:15pm)

Now I’m trying to decide which one I want to hear the answer to.

 

_(Monday 1:18pm)_

_Meg has been exhibiting less homicidal tendencies today, so I think this counts as a good day. :)_

 

(Monday 1:22pm)

Or she’s saving it up for a big finale.

 

_(Monday 1:25pm)_

_I had not considered that possibility..._

 

(Monday 1:27pm)

Well, after living with my father for a few years, you start to pick up on these things.

 

_(Monday 1:31pm)_

_That sounds unpleasant, and painful._

 

(Monday 1:33pm)

Well, I’m not saying that she is, but hey. You may want to keep some handcuffs handy.

 

_(Monday 1:36pm)_

_I fear that if I invested in a pair of handcuffs, they would be misused._

 

(Monday 1:39pm)

I’m going to guess that you’re not thinking the same thing I am.

 

_(Monday 1:43pm)_

_That would probably be an accurate assumption._

 

(Monday 1:45pm)

So what are you up to? In class?

 

_(Monday 1:47pm)_

_At the moment, yes. Are you?_

 

(Monday 1:49pm)

Almost. I’m in Barnes hallway again. I think your spider friend has moved back in.

 

_(Monday 1:52pm)_

_I’m willing to give you another pie if you will kill it for me._

 

(Monday 1:57pm)

Tempting, but I am not so easily bought.

 

_(Monday 2:00pm)_

_What must I do?_

 

(Monday 2:02pm)

Does it really bug you that much that there is a lonely spider trying to live in a school hallway?

 

_(Monday 2:03pm)_

_Yes._

 

(Monday 2:06pm)

Alright. I would never be crazy enough to say no to more pie. But I’m adding something on since this is the second spider that I have maliciously slaughtered for you.

 

_(Monday 2:08pm)_

_Name your price._

 

(Monday 2:10pm)

Go watch the Batman trilogy.

 

_(Monday 2:13pm)_

_Okay? I suppose that’s a small price to pay for one less spider in the world._

 

(Monday 2:16pm)

You’ll thank me after.

 

_(Monday 2:23pm)_

_Do you also require a pie in payment?_

 

(Monday 2:24pm)

I can’t believe I’m going to say this. . but nah. You’re okay. Just watch the movies.

 

_(Monday 2:26pm)_

_Thank you Dean. I greatly value your homicidal tendencies towards spiders. :)_

 

(Monday 2:27pm)

As you should.

 

_(Monday 2:32pm)_

_I will inform you as soon as I have finished watching them :)_

 

(Monday 2:34pm)

You do that.

  


 

_(Monday 7:45pm)_

_“Why do we fall? So we can learn to pick ourselves up.” This movie has some very inspirational quotes._

 

(Monday 7:49pm)

Yeah, I guess. The Joker’s awesome. Are you there yet?

 

_(Monday 7:52pm)_

_No, I am still watching the first movie._

 

(Monday 7:54pm)

Oh. Well don’t let me distract you.

 

 

 

_(Monday 11:15pm)_

_The Joker is incredibly violent, I am however rather curious as to how he actually got his scars._

 

(Monday 11:20pm)

I love the Joker.

 

_(Monday 11:22pm)_

_I am not surprised._

 

(Monday 11:25pm)

Should I be offended by that?

 

_(Monday 11:25pm)_

_I suppose you could be. It was not meant in a negative way._

  
  


 

 

_(Tuesday 3:47am)_

_NOOOOO! Bruce can’t die! :’( Please tell me that he’s still alive!_

 

 

 

 

_(Tuesday 4:05am)_

_Oh good. :) He’s alive._

 

 

_(Tuesday 4:20am)_

_I think I can go to sleep now. Goodnight Dean. :)_

 

 

 

 

(Tuesday 9:13am)

Well that was an interesting set of events to wake up to.

 

_(Tuesday 9:17am)_

_I feel sick..._

 

(Tuesday 9:17am)

Couldn’t handle the awesomeness?

 

_(Tuesday 9:24am)_

_I think It’s the lack of sleep. I hate mornings._

 

(Tuesday 9:30am)

I agree. Screw consciousness, that’s what I say.

 

_(Tuesday 9:35am)_

_I’m going back to sleep. I’m skipping classes today._

 

(Tuesday 9:37am)

You rebel.

 

 

_(Tuesday 1:48pm)_

_I did not think I would like Batman as much as I did. Thank you for requiring me to watch them. :)_

 

(Tuesday 1:54pm)

I’m always willing to promote Batman.

 

_(Tuesday 1:56pm)_

_That was the first time I’ve stayed up all night since I started college._

 

(Tuesday 1:59pm)

Now that’s just not natural. It’s part of the whole college experience!

 

_(Tuesday 2:01pm)_

_I’ve managed to avoid it so far. I suppose I haven’t had much of a ‘college experience’._

 

(Tuesday 2:05pm)

Probably not, but I’ll bet you’re actually passing all of your classes with flying colors.

 

_(Tuesday 2:08pm)_

_This is true. How are your classes coming along?_

 

(Tuesday 2:11pm)

Some are good. Some I’m really struggling in.

 

_(Tuesday 2:14pm)_

_I know several tutors who could help you, if that would be of assistance._

 

(Tuesday 2:16pm)

. . .I’m not really a “tutor” person. I can handle it.

 

_(Tuesday 2:19pm)_

_As you wish._

 

 

(Tuesday 5:43pm)

So how was not going to classes today?

 

_(Tuesday 5:47pm)_

_I watched all the other Batman movies today._

 

(Tuesday 5:53pm)

ALL of them?? Even the Michael Keaton one?

 

_(Tuesday 5:56pm)_

_I’m watching that one right now._

 

(Tuesday 6:02pm)

I’ve corrupted the hermit.

 

_(Tuesday 6:05pm)_

_I’m thinking of redecorating my cave to look like the Batcave._

 

(Tuesday 6:09pm)

Wait. . . do you actually have a cave?

 

_(Tuesday 6:12pm)_

_Oh, I forgot to put a ‘;)’. Apologies._

 

(Tuesday 6:15pm)

Don’t apologize to me for NOT using an emoticon.

 

_(Tuesday 6:19pm)_

_How else are you supposed to recognize my sarcasm?_

 

(Tuesday 6:23pm)

I guess sometimes I forget that you actually use sarcasm.

 

_(Tuesday 6:26pm)_

_Yes, It does happen on occasion._

 

(Tuesday 6:26pm)

Good to know.

 

_(Tuesday 6:28pm)_

_I have been using it more frequently. Perhaps Meg is rubbing off on me._

 

(Tuesday 6:32pm)

She’s still living with you? How have you not gone insane?

 

_(Tuesday 6:35pm)_

_I’ve managed to build up a tolerance over the years._

 

(Tuesday 6:38pm)

Kinda like Iocane powder huh?

 

_(Tuesday 6:42pm)_

_Is that another movie reference?_

 

(Tuesday 6:44pm)

Yes. . . wait, didn’t you make one from the same movie a few hours ago?

 

_(Tuesday 6:48pm)_

_If I did, I was unaware of it._

 

(Tuesday 6:53pm)

Huh. Okay, nevermind then.

 

_(Tuesday 6:55pm)_

_What movie are you referring to?_

 

(Tuesday 6:58pm)

Nope. No way am I introducing you to another movie so soon.

 

_(Tuesday 7:02pm)_

_But I want you to!_

 

(Tuesday 7:11pm)

I’d rather not.

 

_(Tuesday 7:13pm)_

_Well fine then. :P_

 

(Tuesday 7:16pm)

You probably wouldn’t even like it.

 

_(Tuesday 7:18pm)_

_You do not know that._

 

(Tuesday 7:20pm)

I don’t.

 

_(Tuesday 7:24pm)_

_I’m going to find out one way or another, It would be simpler however, if you would volunteer the information._

 

(Tuesday 7:32pm)

For the record, Jo forced me to watch it.

 

_(Tuesday 7:36pm)_

_I’m sure that was the case. :)_

 

(Tuesday 7:40pm)

Shut up.

 

 

* * *

 

(Tuesday 8:21pm)

So. It’s a Tuesday.

 

(Tuesday 8:28pm)

I hate you. And Tuesdays.

 

(Tuesday 8:31pm)

Yeah, I know.

 

(Tuesday 8:31pm)

What do you want?

 

(Tuesday 8:33pm)

Whoa. Touchy much?

 

(Tuesday 8:37pm)

Sorry, it’s been a bad day, and I just want it to be over with.

 

(Tuesday 8:41pm)

Let me guess.

 

(Tuesday 8:49pm)

Were you going to guess?

 

(Tuesday 8:51pm)

Didn’t have to.

 

(Tuesday 8:57pm)

So what’s up?

 

(Tuesday 9:01pm)

Let’s not talk about me. I’m not the one living with Dad.

 

(Tuesday 9:01pm)

Not much has changed since you left, it still sucks.

 

(Tuesday 9:07pm)

Just a few more months, Sam.

 

(Tuesday 9:10pm)

I know, it just sucks between now and then.

 

(Tuesday 9:11pm)

Yeah. So how’s that Jess girl?

 

(Tuesday 9:15pm)

I think I’m going to ask her out tomorrow. :)

 

(Tuesday 9:18pm)

About damn time!

 

(Tuesday 9:23pm)

I wanted to do it right! I really don’t want to mess things up with her.

 

(Tuesday 9:25pm)

I get it. She cute?

 

(Tuesday 9:28pm)

She’s beautiful.

 

(Tuesday 9:30pm)

And you think she’ll say yes to your ugly ass?

 

(Tuesday 9:35pm)

No, I hope she’ll say yes to my super attractive face.

 

(Tuesday 9:36pm)

Bitch.

 

(Tuesday 9:36pm)

Jerk

 

 

* * *

 

_(Tuesday 11:12pm)_

_What’s so special about you?_

 

(Tuesday 11:14pm)

Uh, probably nothing.

 

_(Tuesday 11:20pm)_

_You’re not smart, you’re not funny, you’re a terrible influence, I just don’t see why you’re important._

 

(Tuesday 11:30pm)

Wait, are you trying to use sarcasm again?

 

_(Tuesday 11:33pm)_

_No Dipshit, I’m being serious._

 

(Tuesday 11:40pm)

Did I do something wrong?

 

_(Tuesday 11:44pm)_

_Yeah, you intruded where you weren’t wanted or needed._

 

(Tuesday 11:46pm)

So I’m guessing this isn’t Cas.

 

_(Tuesday 11:47pm)_

_What makes you say that?_

 

(Tuesday 11:49pm)

Well, you’re rude, for one thing.

 

_(Tuesday 11:52pm)_

_Right, I forgot. Castiel is way too perfect to act like a dick._

 

(Tuesday 11:58pm)

Ah. This must be Meg.

 

_(Tuesday 12:01am)_

_Guess you’re not quite as dumb as i thought._

 

(Tuesday 12:03am)

Does Cas know you have his phone?

 

_(Tuesday 12:05am)_

_He’s probably figured it out by now._

 

(Tuesday 12:10am)

Give it back to him.

 

_(Tuesday 12:14am)_

_Now why on earth would I do that when you and I are having such fun together?_

 

(Tuesday 12:17am)

I think your definition of “fun” is a little off. Just give it back to him.

 

_(Tuesday 12:19am)_

_Awww, look at you trying to protect him. It’s so sweet I’m in danger of getting a cavity. Or vomiting, I haven’t decided yet._

 

(Tuesday 12:22am)

You are damn lucky that Cas has a little restraint. Anyone else would have snapped already after this long of living with you.

 

_(Tuesday 12:26am)_

_You’re just as lucky as I am. Anyone else would’ve stopped talking to you ages ago. I guess he just needs someone to comparatively make him look halfway normal._

 

(Tuesday 12:28am)

Oh, is that why he’s keeping you around?

 

_(Tuesday 12:31am)_

_I’ve known Castiel my entire life. I’m not going anywhere. Your “friendship” with him, is nothing more than a passing whim._

 

(Tuesday 12:32am)

Maybe it is. But for some reason, you feel like you need to try and tear it down. Why’s that, huh? Jealous?

 

_(Tuesday 12:35am)_

_Of you? Not in the slightest. The attention he’s giving you? Slightly. However, I have faith that he’ll start to see things my way soon enough._

 

(Tuesday 12:38am)

Not if you keep getting arrested and stealing his phone.

 

_(Tuesday 12:41am)_

_Those are minor offenses. It’s not like he hasn’t done worse._

 

(Tuesday 12:45am)

Are you kidding me? The guy’s a saint. He feels guilty when he skips classes for crying out loud.

 

_(Tuesday 12:49am)_

_You don’t know? Huh, I thought he would’ve confided in his new BFF. He even has a smiley face by your name. I assumed that he trusted you._

 

(Tuesday 12:55am)

Don’t even try to lie to me. I already don’t like you. At all.

 

_(Tuesday 12:57am)_

_You seriously don’t know yet? Oh... This is going to be good. I’m going to just sit back and watch your friendship crash and burn._

 

(Tuesday 1:02am)

Well then get comfortable, honey.

 

 

* * *

 

 

_(Tuesday 7:30am)_

_I would like to apologize. Meg “borrowed” my phone last night and it took quite a long time to track her down. I noticed that she sent you a text, I do not know if she sent you more than one, I consider it to be extremely likely. The text message that I saw was very rude, I wanted to assure you that you are in fact, very important to me, and I do value your friendship. It’s strange, even though we’ve never met, I feel like I actually know you and I want to continue getting to know you. I know that I am probably crossing boundaries again, but I just wanted to let you know how sorry I am that Meg was rude to you. You don’t deserve that._

 

 

(Tuesday 9:57am)

Well. . .thanks Cas. That actually means a lot.

 

(Tuesday 10:00am)

Your phone only shows you that first text?

 

_(Tuesday 10:05am)_

_That was the only text I saw._

 

(Tuesday 10:08am)

Oh. Okay.

 

_(Tuesday 10:10am)_

_Were there others?_

 

(Tuesday 10:15am)

Eh, not much. She must have deleted them. Really, it’s fine.

 

_(Tuesday 10:18am)_

_I’m sending her home today._

 

(Tuesday 10:20am)

Oh, are her parents finally back?

 

_(Tuesday 10:23am)_

_Not yet, Balthazar is going to stay at their house with her, until they return._

 

(Tuesday 10:26am)

That’s nice of him.

 

_(Tuesday 10:31am)_

_He did not volunteer to do so, I had to heavily bribe him._

 

(Tuesday 10:33am)

Is it worth it?

 

_(Tuesday 10:37am)_

_Absolutely._

 

(Tuesday 10:42am)

Peace and quiet. Great isn’t it?

 

_(Tuesday 10:48am)_

_Actually there’s a great deal of shouting at the moment._

 

(Tuesday 10:51am)

Do I even want to ask?

 

_(Tuesday 10:53am)_

_It was naive of me to think she would go quietly._

 

(Tuesday 10:58am)

Hey, she’s attached. In a weird, twisted sort of way.

 

_(Tuesday 11:02am)_

_She’s just acting out to try and receive attention from her parents. She’s intelligent and has noticed that when it involves me, her parents are more likely to include her in their schemes._

 

(Tuesday 11:06am)

Is that really why you think she does this?

 

_(Tuesday 11:08am)_

_I believe so, yes._

 

(Tuesday 11:11am)

Alrighty then. Let’s go with that.

 

_(Tuesday 11:14am)_

_Do you have another explanation?_

 

(Tuesday 11:15am)

Well, my class is about to start, and I really need to pay attention this time. Text you later?

 

_(Tuesday 11:17am)_

_Of course. :)_

 

 

* * *

 

(Tuesday 3:37pm)

Okay, let’s say your house was on fire and you could only grab one thing. What would it be?

 

_(Tuesday 3:42pm)_

_Samandriel probably, but if he was already outside, my trenchcoat._

 

(Tuesday 3:46pm)

Uh, let’s assume Alfie is man enough to get himself out. You would choose a trenchcoat?

 

_(Tuesday 3:49pm)_

_Yes. It is one of my most cherished possessions, I never leave home without it._

 

(Tuesday 3:52pm)

A trenchcoat.

 

_(Tuesday 3:57pm)_

_Yes. A trenchcoat. What would you save?_

 

(Tuesday 3:59pm)

I dunno. I don’t have a ton of treasured possessions.

 

_(Tuesday 4:04pm)_

_Surely there must be something._

 

(Tuesday 4:09pm)

Well, there’s this amulet thing that Sammy gave me, but I’m always wearing that, so I don’t think that counts.

 

_(Tuesday 4:13pm)_

_It counts. :)_

 

(Tuesday 4:17pm)

Are you sure? I could choose my phone.

 

_(Tuesday 4:22pm)_

_Phones are easily replaced. Items that have sentimental value, are not._

 

(Tuesday 4:27pm)

But I’d lose your number.

 

_(Tuesday 4:31pm)_

_I would remedy that. I would get very concerned if I didn’t hear from you._

 

(Tuesday 4:35pm)

And how exactly would you do that?

 

_(Tuesday 4:39pm)_

_I would text/call you incessantly._

 

(Tuesday 4:41pm)

Okay, but what if my phone burned in the fire or something?

 

_(Tuesday 4:45pm)_

_I have faith that you would get a new phone as soon as possible._

 

(Tuesday 4:47pm)

Alright, you win.

 

_(Tuesday 4:50pm)_

_I was not aware that this was a contest._

 

(Tuesday 4:52pm)

Nevermind.

 

_(Tuesday 5:14pm)_

_I really enjoy cheeseburgers._

 

(Tuesday 5:17pm)

That’s nice to know. . .

 

_(Tuesday 5:25pm)_

_I was not sure how to continue the conversation, so I changed the topic._

 

(Tuesday 5:27pm)

. . .Well done.

 

_(Tuesday 5:33pm)_

_Thank you._

 

(Tuesday 5:37pm)

So, is there really a smiley next to my name in your contact list?

 

_(Tuesday 5:54pm)_

_Possibly..._

 

(Tuesday 5:59pm)

Just wondering.

 

_(Tuesday 6:02pm)_

_Would I be correct in assuming that Meg told you?_

 

(Tuesday 6:06pm)

Maybe I’m just psychic.

 

_(Tuesday 6:08pm)_

_I have it there because I generally smile when I get texts from you._

 

(Tuesday 6:15pm)

Well, glad I could help.

 

_(Tuesday 6:19pm)_

_If it makes you feel better, I have a “devil face” next to Meg’s contact info._

 

(Tuesday 6:23pm)

I’ll bet she loves that.

 

_(Tuesday 6:27pm)_

_I haven’t heard any complaints. :)_

 

(Tuesday 6:32pm)

At least, not about that.

 

_(Tuesday 6:34pm)_

_Yet..._

 

 

* * *

 

 

**Wednesday February 20**

 

_(Wednesday 2:11pm)_

_Hey Castiel. Are you busy tomorrow?_

 

_(Wednesday 2:32pm)_

_I am available in the afternoon. Is there something you wish to discuss?_

 

_(Wednesday 2:35pm)_

_Well, I tried asking my mom some things, like you told me to do, but she won’t tell me anything else. I’m at a dead end. I don’t know what to do anymore._

 

_(Wednesday 2:39pm)_

_I have some contacts who might be able to help. The information is there, we just have to keep looking._

 

_(Wednesday 2:42pm)_

_Thanks. Sometimes I just feel like I want to give up._

 

_(Wednesday 2:47pm)_

_If you want to give up, you can. But take it from someone who knows, you will always wonder who he is. Even if you choose to never meet him, you will at least have some peace of mind._

 

_(Wednesday 2:52pm)_

_Yeah, you’re right. So we can meet tomorrow, then?_

 

_(Wednesday 2:55pm)_

_Absolutely, lets say around 4?_

 

_(Wednesday 2:57pm)_

_Okay, sounds good. Thank you for doing this. Really, if you ever want to stop, you can._

 

_(Wednesday 3:01pm)_

_I agreed to help you, and I will. I know how important this is to you. I’m not helping you because I feel pity for you. You’re a good person and I genuinely want you to find your biological father. I am more than happy to assist you in this. Besides, you’ve helped me out more than once._

 

_(Wednesday 3:09pm)A_

_If, by that, you mean delivering pies to models._

 

_(Wednesday 3:16pm)_

_Dean is not a model?_

 

_(Wednesday 3:19pm)_

_Well, I figured he probably wasn’t, but he easily could be._

 

_(Wednesday 3:24pm)_

_I was not aware of this._

 

_(Wednesday 3:26pm)_

_Oh. . .is it important?_

 

_(Wednesday 3:26pm)_

_Not really. It is simply unexpected._

 

_(Wednesday 3:28pm)_

_So, he’s your friend. . .and you’ve never seen him._

 

_(Wednesday 3:32pm)_

_No, we have never met face to face._

 

_(Wednesday 3:36pm)_

_Why?_

 

_(Wednesday 3:39pm)_

_Our friendship is limited to texting for the time being, perhaps eventually we will meet. From what I have been able to ascertain, we are both satisfied with the current arrangement._

 

_(Wednesday 3:43pm)_

_You’re really okay with not meeting him? He seems pretty cool. Plus you’re pretty cool._

 

_(Wednesday 3:47pm)_

_It’s nice to have a friend to just talk to. Without having any social obligations or pressures. Also, I don’t know that he would still want to be my friend if he met me in person._

 

_(Wednesday 3:52pm)_

_Sure he would! Is that what’s keeping you from meeting him?_

 

_(Wednesday 3:56pm)_

_It is not the only thing. But it is a factor._

 

_(Wednesday 4:02pm)_

_Sorry, I guess it’s not really my business._

 

_(Wednesday 4:09pm)_

_With the amount of time that you and I have spent together, I consider us to be friends. Friends are generally allowed to ask personal questions. I already know a great deal of personal information about you. It’s only fair that you know about me._

 

_(Wednesday 4:12pm)_

_If you say so. In my opinion, I think you should meet. But if you’re not ready for it or whatever, that’s okay too._

 

_(Wednesday 4:17pm)_

_I have confidence that we will eventually meet, but I do not know when that will be._

 

_(Wednesday 4:20pm)_

_If you want, I can be there with a video camera as long as you two do that slow motion run thing towards each other._

 

_(Wednesday 4:24pm)_

_Why would we run in slow motion? I do not even know what he looks like. I might run into the wrong person._

 

_(Wednesday 4:26pm)_

_Yeah, that could be awkward. Anyway, I’ll see you tomorrow?_

 

_(Wednesday 4:29pm)_

_Yes, I will see you tomorrow._

 

_(Wednesday 4:32pm)_

_Thanks again._

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas hasn’t texted me back in two days. 
> 
> And? He’s probably busy or something. 
> 
> Maybe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings readers! First off, thank you all for sticking with us through our procrastination. Secondly, we are very sorry for the time that this has taken to update. Really sorry. But life happens. We would offer you all cookies as an apology if we could. Thirdly, we would like to warn you in advance. This chapter is slightly more angsty than previous chapters. But hey. You watch SPN. You can handle it. You are all amazing. As always, comments are more than welcome, or you can always message us on our tumblrs.  
> K.K.Tibal: thebloggerbloggerfun.tumblr.com  
> eBob: hesanangelwithashotgun.tumblr.com

 

 

Reminder:

Dean

_Castiel_

**Jo**

_**Balthazar** _

  


**Sunday February 24**

  


(Sunday 11:12am)

So, how often do you wear this trench coat of yours?

 

_(Sunday 11:18am)_

_Whenever the weather permits. :)_

  


(Sunday 11:22am)

So, just when it’s raining, or when it’s cold or?

 

_(Sunday 11:25am)_

_When it’s cold, or if I think it looks good with my clothing._

  


(Sunday 11:29am)

When the hell does a trench coat look good with something? No offense.

 

_(Sunday 11:34am)_

_I think that I pull off the look very nicely. :)_

  


(Sunday 11:37am)

I’m sure you do.

 

_(Sunday 11:39am)_

_I’ve never had any complaints before._

  


(Sunday 11:41am)

Said the hermit.

 

_(Sunday 11:44am)_

_You have a valid point._

  


(Sunday 11:48am)

And Alfie’s never given you any crap about it?

 

_(Sunday 11:52am)_

_I honestly don’t think he has any opinion about it one way or another._

  


(Sunday 11:56am)

OR he’s just nice enough not to say anything. I mean, it IS a trench coat.

 

_(Sunday 12:00pm)_

_No... I genuinely don’t think that he cares..._

  


(Sunday 12:04pm)

Now, I’m not saying you shouldn’t wear it, but I’ll bet you five bucks that if you go up and ask him to answer honestly, he’ll say something about it.

 

_(Sunday 12:06pm)_

_I think he’ll just go back to sleep, or he’ll start bathing himself..._

  


(Sunday 12:09pm)

What?

 

(Sunday 12:11pm)

Oh my God.

 

_(Sunday 12:13pm)_

_It’s not unusual behavior for him. What is confusing?_

  


(Sunday 12:15pm)

Samandriel. Your roommate. He’s not a person, is he?

 

_(Sunday 12:20pm)_

  


_He’s a feline.. I thought I mentioned that._

  


(Sunday 12:20pm)

No Cas. You never mentioned that Alfie was a cat.

 

_(Sunday 12:24pm)_

_Now I understand your confusion. Yes, Samandriel is a cat._

 

(Sunday 12:27pm)

Looking back. . . that makes a lot more sense now.

 

_(Sunday 12:31pm)_

_I should hope so. :)_

  


(Sunday 12:41pm)

Yeah. I feel like an idiot.

 

_(Sunday 12:44pm)_

_I am at fault, I should have clarified. Apologies._

  


(Sunday 12:48pm)

So . . . no ACTUAL roommate, then?

 

_(Sunday 12:50pm)_

_He eats my food and sleeps on my couch, if that doesn’t count as an “actual roommate” I’m not sure what qualifies._

  


(Sunday 12:55pm)

You’ve got a point.

  
        * * *

 

_(Sunday 6:30pm)_

_The Princess Bride._

  


(Sunday 6:39pm)

Uh, what about it?

 

_(Sunday 6:45pm)_

_I figured out what movie you were referencing! :)_

  


(Sunday 6:53pm)

. . .Crap. You didn’t watch it did you?

 

_(Sunday 6:56pm)_

_I just finished it._

 

(Sunday 7:02pm)

Jo made me watch it. I swear.

 

_(Sunday 7:04pm)_

_Are you ashamed that you’ve watched it?_

  


(Sunday 7:06pm)

. . . No.

 

_(Sunday 7:10pm)_

_Then why did you blame Jo?_

  


(Sunday 7:11pm)

Well, congrats on watching another iconic movie.

 

_(Sunday 7:15pm)_

_You’re avoiding my question..._

  


(Sunday 7:18pm)

No I’m not.

 

_(Sunday 7:21pm)_

_If you say so... It was a very good movie, I enjoyed it immensely. :)_

 

(Sunday 7:26pm)

Well, I’m glad. Jo said it was the one chick flick she didn’t puke during.

 

_(Sunday 7:31pm)_

_I wouldn’t necessarily classify it as a chick flick. It had a very nice balance of adventure, humour, and romance._

  


(Sunday 7:35pm)

Wow. So you really did like it.

 

_(Sunday 7:38pm)_

_I did. :)_

 

(Sunday 7:42pm)

Huh. Good to know.

 

_(Sunday 7:51pm)_

_However, I was under the impression that Jo was a male..._

 

(Sunday 7:54pm)

Serves you right for the whole “Alfie” thing.

 

 

* * *

 

 

**Tuesday February 27**

  


**_(Tuesday 8:45am)_ **

**_Castiel. I am well aware of what today is so I have to ask. Would you like me to drive down today, or would you rather me not?_ **

  


_(Tuesday 8:48am)_

_I do not know yet. I think I am going to treat this day like any other._

 

**_(Tuesday 8:53am)_ **

**_If you change your mind, let me know._ **

  


_(Tuesday 8:57am)_

_Thank you. I appreciate it._

 

**_(Tuesday 9:00am)_ **

**_I know._ **

  
  
  


 

**_(Tuesday 4:00pm)_ **

~~Incoming Call~~

**_“Yes?”_ **

_“I should’ve stayed home today.....”_

**_“Yes you should have. I wasn’t going to say anything, though. Are you alright, at least?”_ **

_“Not in the slightest. I thought I would be able to treat it like any other day... but I can’t.”_

**_“Just go home, Castiel. I need you to promise me that you’ll just go home and not do anything rash.”_ **

_“Go home to what exactly? All of the reminders of how badly I failed? I can’t even look at Samandriel without wanting to break something, or sit down and cry.”_

**_“You did not fail. None of this was your fault. None of it. Sometimes the world just decides that it’s time to create a black hole for someone and there is nothing anyone can do about it. You can’t keep blaming yourself Castiel! What’s done is done and isn’t coming back. . .  Where are you right now?”_ **

_“I’m blaming myself for it because it *is* my fault! I could’ve prevented it, but I didn’t. I was a coward.... I’m at a park, I can’t go back to my house right now... I just can’t...”_

**_“There is no way in hell you could have known. I promise. No one did except for those . . . I can’t even think of a worse enough word for them. I feel like I should drive down. Do you want me to or do you need to be alone?”_ **

_”I don’t want to inconvenience you...”_

**_“Think about yourself for once in your life! This is coming from the most self-centered person you know, for God’s sake! If you want me to come down I will. Without hesitation.”_ **

_“Thank you Balthazar, truly. I don’t know what I want right now... I think being alone right now would be best, but if I need you, I will let you know.”_

**_“You had better. Now I’m going to go write sad poetry to get this all out of my system. Be sure to text me sometime tonight. Just an “All is well” at least. If I don’t hear from you I’m coming down anyway.”_ **

_“I will. Thank you again. Goodbye.”_

**_“Goodbye, Castiel.”_ **

~~Disconnected~~

 

 

 

**(Tuesday 7:00pm)**

**I’m bored... Wanna do something?**

 

(Tuesday 7:04pm)

Not you.

 

**(Tuesday 7:07pm)**

**You should be so lucky. No, I meant do you want to get drunk and shoot some pool?**

 

(Tuesday 7:13pm)

Sure, why not? It’ll be an easy win. You shoot like a girl.

 

**(Tuesday 7:17pm)**

**Was that supposed to be an insult? Even when I’m blackout drunk, and you’re completely sober, I’m still twice as good as you are. So... If I shoot like a girl, what does that make you?**

 

(Tuesday 7:19pm)

Oh it is ON, Barbie.

 

**(Tuesday 7:24pm)**

**Good. :) I’ll see you in 20.**

 

(Tuesday 7:25pm)

And I’ll see you in Hell.

 

 

* * *

 

 

_(Tuesday 10:47pm)_

 

~~Outgoing Call~~

_“Hello?”_

“Heeeeeeeeey Cas! Cas. Castiel. Heh. That’s a weird name dude. Weird. . . but in a . . . pretty way.”

_“Dean?”_

“Duh. Can’t you . . .even tell? No, Jo, get off- you idiot. Jerk. No, not you Caaas. Castiel.”

_“Dean, are you drunk?”_

“You are really smart. Like, really smart. I don’t even . . . know you but I know you. You know?”

_“Is there a reason you called me?”_

“Uuuuuuuh. Do I need one? I just wanna. . .talk.”

_“I appreciate the sentiment, but can we do this another day?”_

“God, Jo! Get off. Sorry Cas. She thinks she’s real cool ‘cause she can get us free shots at the Roadhouse.”

_“The bar?”_

“Nah, man. The kiddie world amusement park. Duh the bar. Goooood shots.”

_“Oh... I was unaware that you frequented there.”_

“Sure thing! Jo’s mom owns it! You should. . .come sometime. Maybe. If you wanna.”

_“Thank you for the offer, but I must decline.”_

“Aawwww c’mon! Tha’s no fun! I bet I can out drink ya.”

_“..........................”_

“Caaaas. It’s not gonna a kill you to hang out here.”

_“....Dean... Please... Stop.”_

“Fine, Cas. I just thought you might wanna. Nevermind.”

_“Dean-”_

“No, Cas. Really. I get it. I’m not the kinda person you’d wanna meet in real life anyway. Whatever dude.”

_“No Dean, It’s not like that at all! I just-”_

~~Disconnected~~

 

***

 

_(Tuesday 11:01pm)_

_Can you please come over? I really need a friend right now..._

 

**_(Tuesday 11:02pm)_ **

**_I’m on my way._ **

  


* * *

 

**Wednesday February 28**

  


(Wednesday 11:22am)

Cas. Hey. So, I know I called you last night, but I don’t exactly know what I said. Shit move. I really need to leave my phone at home when I go drinking.

 

 

 

(Wednesday 1:54pm)

Cas?

 

 

 

(Wednesday 3:11pm)

Did I say something awful? If I did, sorry about that.

 

 

 

 

(Wednesday 4:35pm)

Okay well, just text me whenever.

 

 

 

**Friday March 1**

  


(Friday 10:11am)

I think I messed up.

 

**(Friday 10:20am)**

**Did you leave your straightener on when you left the house this morning?**

 

(Friday 10:24am)

This is serious.

 

**(Friday 10:29am)**

**Alright, what did you do?**

 

(Friday 10:31am)

Do you remember any of my drunk dial at all?

 

**(Friday 10:36am)**

**Vaguely. I remember trying to stop you because I thought it was a horrible idea.**

 

(Friday 10:38am)

Yeah, I remember that too. What did I say?

 

**(Friday 10:42am)**

**You were being a dick when you hung up on him, that’s most of what I remember.**

 

(Friday 10:48am)

Dammit.

 

**(Friday 10:54am)**

**What’s going on?**

 

(Friday 10:59am)

Nothing. I’m just going to go drown myself in the shower now.

 

**(Friday 11:02am)**

**You’re such a drama queen... It wasn’t THAT bad.**

 

(Friday 11:12am)

Cas hasn’t texted me back in two days.

 

**(Friday 11:16am)**

**And? He’s probably busy or something.**

 

(Friday 11:19am)

Maybe.

 

**(Friday 11:23am)**

**Besides, you’ve only been talking to him for about a month. If he doesn’t want to be your friend, that’s his choice, and you’ll find a new hermit bff soon enough.**

 

(Friday 11:32am)

It’s been a month and four days.

 

**(Friday 11:37am)**

**When did you become this clingy?**

 

(Friday 11:39am)

Since Cas.

 

(Friday 11:42am)

And I’m not clingy. Just concerned.

 

**(Friday 11:42am)**

**Dude, just give it time. If he hasn’t responded in a week, I’ll help you track him down.**

 

(Friday 11:48am)

Now THAT is clingy.

 

**(Friday 11:50am)**

**Oh shut up.**

 

 

 

**Saturday March 2**

  


_(Saturday 5:30pm)_

_Hello Dean._

  


(Saturday 5:38pm)

Hey Cas.

 

_(Saturday 5:52pm)_

_I am sorry for ignoring your texts, I wasn’t mad at you. I was having a difficult week, and I thought it would be better if I turned off my phone for a few days._

  


(Saturday 6:11pm)

Dude, don’t even apologize. I don’t know what I said, but I’m sure it was stupid. Sorry about your week.

 

_(Saturday 6:18pm)_

_It’s fine. Thank you for your sympathies._

  


(Saturday 6:20pm)

Anything I can do to make it up to you?

 

_(Saturday 6:27pm)_

_No, I’m doing much better now. I would just like things to get back to normal._

  


(Saturday 6:29pm)

I feel like an awful friend.

 

_(Saturday 6:31pm)_

_You are not a bad friend._

  


(Saturday 6:38pm)

I made you turn your phone off for two days.

 

_(Saturday 6:42pm)_

_It had nothing to do with you..._

  


(Saturday 6:45pm)

I don’t believe that for a second. But it’s okay. Really.

 

_(Saturday 6:49pm)_

_Trust me on this, it was going to happen whether you were involved or not._

  


(Saturday 6:54pm)

If you say so.

 

* * * * *

 

_(Saturday 10:10pm)_

_I just hit a family of raccoons with my car!!! :’(_

  


(Saturday 10:12pm)

Are you serious??

 

_(Saturday 10:14pm)_

_I feel terrible.. I looked down for a second and they came out of nowhere.._

  


(Saturday 10:15pm)

Are you texting and driving?

 

_(Saturday 10:17pm)_

_No.. I’m pulled over to the side of the road digging graves for them._

  


(Saturday 10:19pm)

. . . You’re digging graves for them.

 

_(Saturday 10:23pm)_

_Of course I am! I accidentally took away their lives, the least I can do is give them a proper burial..._

  


(Saturday 10:27pm)

Well, I’m all for being sad about that. . . but that’s some dedication.

 

_(Saturday 10:45pm)_

_I feel awful about this. I’ve never hit an animal while driving before.. And there were little baby raccoons involved! :’(_

  


(Saturday 10:47pm)

You just aren’t having the best week, are you?

 

_(Saturday 10:55pm)_

_No, I’m really not. I’m done burying them. I’m going to go home now and just go to bed._

  


_(Saturday 10:58pm)_

_I just hit a porcupine! :’( He’s not dead, but I can’t help him in any way or I’ll get injured by his quills. :/ Dean what should I do??_

  


(Saturday 11:05pm)

HELL IF I KNOW. Why are you hitting all of these animals??

 

_(Saturday 11:07pm)_

_It’s not intentional! :( This is officially the worst week ever. I’m going to sit by the side of the road with the porcupine and sing to it._

  


(Saturday 11:09pm)

Sing to it.

 

_(Saturday 11:11pm)_

_I can’t think of any songs to sing to a dying porcupine._

  


(Saturday 11:14pm)

You are so on your own with this one.

 

_(Saturday 11:16pm)_

_You’ve been extremely helpful..._

 

_(Saturday 11:18pm)_

_Oh no, what is Samandriel going to think when he finds out I’ve killed these animals???? :(_

  


(Saturday 11:20pm)

Probably nothing. He’s a cat.

 

_(Saturday 11:22pm)_

_He has feelings too... I think the porcupine is dead now. I am a terrible person._

  


(Saturday 11:25pm)

Are you going to bury him too?

 

_(Saturday 11:27pm)_

_No.. I don’t want to get poked... I called animal control to come dispose of the body._

  


(Saturday 11:31pm)

Are you. . .okay?

 

_(Saturday 11:35pm)_

_Ask me in the morning._

  


(Saturday 11:38pm)

I probably will.

 

_(Saturday 11:40pm)_

_Goodnight Dean._

  


(Saturday 11:42pm)

Good luck, Cas.

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Thank you for your help, it means a lot to me."  
> "Yeah sure. That’s what friends do."  
> "I for one, am very glad we are friends."  
> "Me too"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again dear readers, thank you so much for sticking with this story as long as you have. We appreciate the response we've gotten from everyone. Rants and ravings are always appreciated in the comment section. :) Thanks again and enjoy!
> 
> K_K_TiBal's Tumblr: thebloggerbloggerfun.tumblr.com  
> eBob's Tumblr: hesanangelwithashotgun.tumblr.com

**  
**Reminder:

Dean

_Cas_

Sam

_ Adam _

**Jo**

**Sunday March 3**

 

(Sunday 10:21am)

Well, it’s the morning.

_(Sunday 10:24am)_

_That’s a very astute observation._

 

(Sunday 10:27am)

Thanks. I try. How are ya doing?

_(Sunday 10:34am)_

_I’m currently wrapped up in a pile of blankets. I look like a burrito. I’m also eating cookies. Does that help you determine my state of mind?_

 

(Sunday 10:38am)

It’s also giving me a pretty great mental image.

_(Sunday 10:41am)_

_Samandriel is sitting next to me, trying to steal my cookies._

 

(Sunday 10:45am)

I’m really glad I know he’s a cat.

_(Sunday 10:49am)_

_Why is that?_

 

(Sunday 10:52am)

Well, you know, things make more sense. And it’s not another person.

 

(Sunday 10:53am)

Wow. I suck at explaining myself.

_(Sunday 10:58am)_

_I think I understand what you meant. :)_

 

(Sunday 11:00am)

Yeah, we probably have that in common.

_(Sunday 11:06am)_

_Difficulties explaining ourselves?_

 

(Sunday 11:08am)

Mostly me, though.

_(Sunday 11:11am)_

_I disagree. You make sense to me, and you’re very patient when I don’t understand something._

 

(Sunday 11:14am)

Uh, thanks. I guess. So. . .how are your classes going?

_(Sunday 11:14am)_

_I didn’t attend any of them last week, so I’m not entirely sure._

 

(Sunday 11:17am)

I’ve done that before. Be prepared for a lot of make-up work.

_(Sunday 11:19am)_

_I prepared myself and got the work ahead of time._

 

(Sunday 11:22am)

Of course you did.

_(Sunday 11:27am)_

_I anticipated something like this might occur._

 

(Sunday 11:32am)

You “anticipated’ that I would drunk dial you?

_(Sunday 11:35am)_

_I told you before, your call was not the cause of my emotional distress._

 

(Sunday 11:38am)

I know, I know. Sorry.

_(Sunday 11:42am)_

_So, how are you?_

 

(Sunday 11:45am)

Doing pretty good for someone who spent forever on a piece of poetry for my Composition class, only to have it torn apart during a lecture.

_(Sunday 11:49am)_

_What did they perceive was wrong with it?_

 

(Sunday 11:53am)

“Too morbid.”

_(Sunday 11:55am)_

_Was it?_

 

(Sunday 11:57am)

Maybe.

_(Sunday 12:00pm)_

_Did the assignment state that you had to be uplifting?_

 

(Sunday 12:07pm)

No! I did exactly what I was supposed to do! You’re supposed to write from the heart and basically pour out your soul onto a piece of paper. That’s what I did.

_(Sunday 12:09pm)_

_So why was your work dismissed? Maybe you feel things differently, that doesn’t give them any right to invalidate your feelings._

 

(Sunday 12:16pm)

Exactly.

 

(Sunday 12:17pm)

Thank you.

_(Sunday 12:19pm)_

_You should speak to your professor about it._

 

(Sunday 12:23pm)

Nah. I don’t know. I’ll think about it.

_(Sunday 12:29pm)_

_You don’t deserve to be treated that way. You have a really bad professor if he/she is unwilling to accept different kinds of expression. Not everybody fits into a generic mold. I know that I do not qualify as “normal”. You are not normal either, you are exceptional._

 

 

 

(Monday 1:43am)

Hey, sorry. I got distracted. Thanks, though. for what you said.

 

_(Monday 6:04am)_

_I’m just speaking the truth._

 

(Monday 6:08am)

Well, I guess I needed to hear the truth.

_(Monday 6:13am)_

_I’m glad I could help._

 

 

* * *

 

 

**Tuesday March 5**

 

(Tuesday 11:13am)

Heat of the moment.

(Tuesday 11:20am)

Shut up.

 

(Tuesday 11:25am)

You love it. How’s the life of Sammy Winchester lately? Did you ask out that girl?

(Tuesday 11:29am)

It’s Sam. Not Sammy. We’ve gone on a couple of dates. :) But I think I’m going to ask her to be my girlfriend.

 

(Tuesday 11:32am)

Hey, congrats on that.

(Tuesday 11:35am)

Thanks. :) Life is hard right now, but whatever. How are you?

 

(Tuesday 11:38am)

Still living off Ramen Noodles and whatever free food Ellen gives me out of pity.

(Tuesday 11:42am)

Dude, you have a job.

 

(Tuesday 11:47am)

Shh. You’re supposed to feel sorry for me.

(Tuesday 11:49am)

Because you spontaneously decided to turn into a girl?

 

(Tuesday 11:54am)

Said the guy with the long hair.

(Tuesday 11:58am)

You’re jealous because your hair isn’t half as sexy as mine is.

 

(Tuesday 12:02pm)

We are so not going there. How’s dad?

(Tuesday 12:07pm)

Because you know that you’ll lose. He’s fine I guess... Same as always...

 

(Tuesday 12:11pm)

That sucks.

(Tuesday 12:14pm)

That’s life.

 

(Tuesday 12:16pm)

Unfortunately.

 

(Tuesday 12:17pm)

Okay wait, when are your AP tests?

(Tuesday 12:18pm)

In two weeks... :/

 

(Tuesday 12:19pm)

Dude. You’ll do fine.

(Tuesday 12:23pm)

Fine isn’t good enough

 

(Tuesday 12:27pm)

Look, if it really stresses you that much, get someone to help you or something. Just to ease your conscience.

(Tuesday 12:30pm)

Yeah, my english teacher said he’d give me a list of tutors after class today.

 

(Tuesday 12:37pm)

Good. You do that. Although I still don’t think you need one.

(Tuesday 12:39pm)

Thanks for the vote of confidence. Were you going to stop by the house soon?

 

(Tuesday 12:41pm)

I was thinking about coming over for a visit sometime tomorrow.

(Tuesday 12:45pm)

Okay. Well i’ve got to go to class now, but I’ll talk to you later.

 

(Tuesday 12:48pm)

You’d better.

 

 

* * *

 

 

**Wednesday March 6**

 

(Wednesday 10:12am)

If I skipped my classes today, would I be as rebellious as you?

_(Wednesday 10:17am)_

_No, you’d have to skip a whole weeks’ worth of classes._

 

(Wednesday 10:19am)

This is true. I may have to set my standards a little higher, then.

_(Wednesday 10:23am)_

_I suppose I am a bit of a rebel._

 

(Wednesday 10:27am)

Oh yes. Huge rebel.

_(Wednesday 10:31am)_

_Maybe I’ll even cross the street without using a crosswalk. ;)_

 

(Wednesday 10:37am)

Whoa, now. Don’t get arrested.

_(Wednesday 10:39am)_

_I wouldn’t get arrested. They would feel too uncomfortable around me._

 

(Wednesday 10:42am)

I can see that realistically happening.

 

(Wednesday 10:43am)

Besides the whole “I don’t really know what you look like so it’s hard to picture” thing.

_(Wednesday 10:47am)_

_Yes, that does make it more difficult to create mental images._

 

(Wednesday 10:49am)

You sound like you speak from experience.

_(Wednesday 10:53am)_

_I have tried to picture you in several scenarios whenever you tell me about a situation or an experience you’ve had. I hope I didn’t make you uncomfortable._

 

(Wednesday 10:59am)

Takes more than that to make me uncomfortable.

_(Wednesday 11:04am)_

_That explains your unusually high tolerance of me._

 

(Wednesday 11:08am)

That could be one explanation.

_(Wednesday 11:13am)_

_What is another?_

 

(Wednesday 11:17am)

Sorry, I gotta get off the phone now. Texting and driving is stupid. I might hit a porcupine.

_(Wednesday 11:20am)_

_That was a low blow..._

 

(Wednesday 11:24am)

I couldn’t resist.

  


 

_(Wednesday 5:07pm)_

_This is just not my week..._

 

(Wednesday 5:08pm)

Do tell.

_(Wednesday 5:13pm)_

_My car just broke down, IN THE MIDDLE OF NOWHERE, and my regular mechanic refuses to tow it because “It’s outside of my coverage area”._

 

(Wednesday 5:19pm)

Good thing you know another mechanic then, right?

_(Wednesday 5:24pm)_

_I do?_

 

(Wednesday 5:28pm)

Dude.

_(Wednesday 5:29pm)_

_Yes?_

 

(Wednesday 5:32pm)

ME.

_(Wednesday 5:34pm)_

_I had completely forgotten about that. What do you suggest I do?_

 

(Wednesday 5:38pm)

Well, I’m actually out of town with Sammy, so I can’t do anything in PERSON. . .But I think I know someone who’ll help.

 

(Wednesday 5:40pm)

 _I would be eternally grateful… There is a cow here who is staring seductively at me, and it’s making me feel extremely uncomfortable_.

 

(Wednesday 5:42pm)

There is a seductive cow making you uncomfortable.

_(Wednesday 5:44pm)_

_No, she is staring at me seductively, she is not seductive._

 

(Wednesday 5:46pm)

Okay, I’m going to move past that now. I’ll text someone real quick and see if I can help you out. Hang in there.

_(Wednesday 5:47pm)_

_Thank you Dean, I really appreciate it_.

 

(Wednesday 5:49pm)

Don’t give in to the seductive cow.

 

 

* * *

 

 

(Wednesday 5:52pm)

Hey Jo, wanna do me a favor?

**(Wednesday 5:54pm)**

**Depends, what is it?**

 

(Wednesday 5:57pm)

How easily could you get in touch with Bobby aka the guy who doesn’t believe in cell phones?

**(Wednesday 5:59pm)**

**Seeing as he’s sitting down the bar from me making goo goo eyes at my mom, I’d say pretty easily. Why?**

 

(Wednesday 6:06pm)

Cas’s car broke down and is regular mechanic won’t tow it. Tell Bobby if he does it I’ll buy him three packs of his favorite beer.

**(Wednesday 6:10pm)**

**He says he’ll do it, but you owe him one.**

 

(Wednesday 6:14pm)

Thanks Jo.

 

 

* * *

 

(Wednesday 6:16pm)

Cas, where are you?

_(Wednesday 6:17pm)_

_Just off Lamesa Highway in Brownfield._

 

(Wednesday 6:20pm)

Okay, Bobby is going to come pick you up and hopefully help you with your car. I work with him at the shop, but don’t let him harass you. He’s a good guy, just really. . . . gruff.

_(Wednesday 6:21pm)_

_Thank you again Dean... I really appreciate it._

 

(Wednesday 6:23pm)

You know. . .This is what you get for driving a Prius.

_(Wednesday 6:24pm)_

_:P_

 

 

* * *

 

(Wednesday 6:25pm)

Tell Bobby that he’s on a road off Lamesa Highway in Brownfield. And tell him thanks.

**(Wednesday 6:29pm)**

**He says he’ll be there in about 45 minutes.**

 

(Wednesday 6:32pm)

I’m going to hear about how much I owe him for like, the next month, aren’t I?

**(Wednesday 6:34pm)**

**Probably, but you and I both know how much he cares about you.**

 

(Wednesday 6:36pm)

What? No he doesn’t.

 

(Wednesday 6:37pm)

Oh. You meant Bobby. Yeah, I know.

**(Wednesday 6:38pm)**

**Woooooooow....**

 

 

* * *

 

(Wednesday 6:42pm)

Alright. So you have 45 minutes to kill in the middle of nowhere with a seductive cow.

_(Wednesday 6:43pm)_

_In that case, I’m going to go for a quick jog. I don’t particularly feel like trying to deter a cow from making sexual advances on me._

 

(Wednesday 6:45pm)

On a highway in the middle of nowhere? You are the first person to get killed in a horror movie.

_(Wednesday 6:47pm)_

_I can take care of myself. :)_

 

(Wednesday 6:49pm)

No one can take care of themselves against ghosts.

_(Wednesday 6:50pm)_

_I’m secretly a ghost hunter. ;)_

 

(Wednesday 6:52pm)

I knew it.

 

 

* * * *

_(Wednesday 8:20pm)_

_I really like Bobby. He’s very knowledgeable._

 

(Wednesday 8:25pm)

He has his moments.

_(Wednesday 8:28pm)_

_He’s telling me stories about your childhood. :)_

 

(Wednesday 8:33pm)

You tell him that I have blackmail and I will use it.

_(Wednesday 8:37pm)_

_He would like me to inform you that he also has blackmail._

 

(Wednesday 8:41pm)

If he had a phone. . .

_(Wednesday 8:43pm)_

_He’s pulling out some pictures of you and your brother as children. :) You were adorable._

 

(Wednesday 8:45pm)

I’m going to kill him.

_(Wednesday 8:47pm)_

_Now I’m imagining a younger version of you in a prison jumpsuit. :)_

 

(Wednesday 8:49pm)

I am not literally going to kill him, Cas.

_(Wednesday 8:52pm)_

_That’s probably a wise decision. He looks like he could beat you up._

 

(Wednesday 8:54pm)

Ah, but you haven’t seen me yet.

_(Wednesday 8:55pm)_

_This is true. :)_

 

(Wednesday 9:03pm)

What were you doing out in the middle of nowhere, anyway?

_(Wednesday 9:09pm)_

_I was going to go visit my brother. However about an hour into my trip I decided not to go through with it, so I turned around and was heading home when my car broke._

 

(Wednesday 9:12pm)

You drove for an hour then decided not to visit him? I drove for four hours today with Sam, just to spend time with him away from our dad. And to show him the best burger joint ever.

_(Wednesday 9:14pm)_

_Yes. The last conversation we had did not go well, and I wanted to try to make amends. But I thought about it, and I realized that’s never going to happen. You are a much better brother than I am. :)_

 

(Wednesday 9:23pm)

For what it’s worth, I’ve been there, and I think you should talk to him.

_(Wednesday 9:27pm)_

_Thank you for the advice._

 

(Wednesday 9:34pm)

Anytime. How’s Bobby doing with the car?

_(Wednesday 9:37pm)_

_He’s going to take it to his shop and it’ll be fixed in a few days._

 

(Wednesday 9:40pm)

It’s probably nothing. Your poor Prius probably couldn’t handle a little dust on the road clogging it’s systems.

_(Wednesday 9:43pm)_

_I hope that is all that is wrong with it._

 

(Wednesday 9:46pm)

Either way, it’s on the house.

_(Wednesday 9:49pm)_

_That is completely unnecessary! You have done more than enough already and I am very happy to pay for it._

 

(Wednesday 9:52pm)

Not happening.

_(Wednesday 9:54pm)_

_Dean, I am paying you for this, and you are going to be okay with it._

 

(Wednesday 9:59pm)

You can’t pay me if you can’t find me.

_(Wednesday 10:02pm)_

_I know where the shop is, and I’ve already agreed to pay Bobby directly for it. He’ll see to it that you are fairly compensated_

 

(Wednesday 10:06pm)

Bobby will have no say, because I’ll work on it myself.

_(Wednesday 10:09pm)_

_He agrees with me. You will be compensated for it whether you like it or not._

 

(Wednesday 10:12pm)

Tell Bobby he’s not getting the beer.

_(Wednesday 10:15pm)_

_I do not understand his response. “Dammit boy, if the lady wants to pay for her half of the date, let her.” What is he referencing?_

 

(Wednesday 10:21pm)

. . . I may need to rethink that prison jumpsuit after all.

_(Wednesday 10:24pm)_

_I’m going to assume that his comment was inappropriate in some way._

 

(Wednesday 10:28pm)

No. Just aggravating.

_(Wednesday 10:34pm)_

_I hope you are going to take into consideration the fact that he went out of his way to help a total stranger at your behest._

 

(Wednesday 10:37pm)

Guilt trips are really unfair.

_(Wednesday 10:40pm)_

_I was not attempting to make you feel guilty, I was merely pointing out that murdering him would be rather rude._

 

(Wednesday 10:45pm)

Probably. How are you getting home?

_(Wednesday 10:47pm)_

_I was going to jog. It’s not that far, and I didn’t complete my run this morning._

 

(Wednesday 10:54pm)

Your house isn’t that far from the garage?

_(Wednesday 10:56pm)_

_About 5 miles._

 

(Wednesday 11:08pm)

Huh, cool. Good luck with your jog. I hope you don’t meet another seductive cow.

_(Wednesday 11:12pm)_

_Thank you for your help today Dean, it means a lot to me._

 

(Wednesday 11:16pm)

Yeah sure. That’s what friends do.

_(Wednesday 11:18pm)_

_I for one, am very glad we are friends. :)_

 

(Wednesday 11:25pm)

Me too, Cas.

 

 

* * *

 

 

**Thurdsay March 7**

__

_ (Thursday 12:36pm) _

_ Do you mind if we meet again sometime soon? I know it’s stupid, but I’m getting stressed again. _

_(Thursday 12:39pm)_

_I don’t mind, I actually had a few things that I wanted to talk to you about. My car is not working however, so if we could meet at my house, I would appreciate it._

__

_ (Thursday 12:43pm) _

_ Yeah, sure. It’s that one big house that everyone talks about, right? _

_(Thursday 12:46pm)_

_I suppose that is one way to describe it._

__

_ (Thursday 12:48pm) _

_ Just checking. When? _

_(Thursday 12:50pm)_

_Would 2pm work?_

__

_ (Thursday 12:54pm) _

_ Today? _

_(Thursday 12:56pm)_

_Would that be possible?_

__

_ (Thursday 12:58pm) _

_ That’s fine. Thanks so much, Castiel. _

_(Thursday 12:59pm)_

_It’s my pleasure. :)_

_(Thursday 1:00pm)_

_You aren’t, by chance, allergic to cats, are you?_

__

_ (Thursday 1:03pm) _

_ Not that I know of. _

_(Thursday 1:06pm)_

_I only ask because I have a cat, and I wouldn’t want to make you uncomfortable._

__

_ (Thursday 1:09pm) _

_ You do seem like a cat person. Don’t worry, I like cats. _

_(Thursday 1:11pm)_

_His name is Samandriel, I hope that the two of you will get along. Most of his previous interactions with ‘new’ people, have been extremely traumatic for him._

__

_ (Thursday 1:15pm) _

_ Poor Sam. Don’t worry, I think I’ll be fine. _

_(Thursday 1:17pm)_

_Okay, I will leave the front gate unlocked._

__

_ (Thursday 1:19pm) _

_ See you soon. _

 

 

* * *

 

 

(Thursday 4:43pm)

Is this the number of Castiel Novak?

_(Thursday 4:45pm)_

_Yes it is. How can I help you?_

(Thursday 4:52pm)

My name’s Sam and I go to school at one of the local High Schools. I’m looking for a tutor to help with my upcoming AP tests and you came highly recommended by a teacher of mine. It would just be for a few weeks, just until the tests.

_(Thursday 4:58pm)_

_I would like to arrange a meeting where you and I can sit down and discuss exactly what you need assistance with. When would be a convenient time to meet?_

(Thursday 5:03pm)

Does Saturday at noon work for you?

_(Thursday 5:05pm)_

_That should be fine. Where would you like to meet?_

(Thursday 5:09pm)

I hadn’t thought about that. The library?

_(Thursday 5:10pm)_

_I will see you there, at noon on Saturday._

(Thursday 5:12pm)

Thanks so much. I really appreciate this.

_(Thursday 5:14pm)_

_I’m happy to help._

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You play dirty."
> 
> "I’ve never been told that before. "
> 
> "I don’t know if I should be surprised or not."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is our 10,000 views update! :D  
> We just want to thank you all for taking the time to read this fic/commenting/leaving kudos. It really does mean the world to us. :)  
> We also would like to issue a huge apology to you all for having to wait for this update. :/ Life somehow has gotten really crazy and finding time to write together has been almost impossible. But we have prevailed! :D And we will continue to try and do better.  
> So again, we are very sorry, and thank you for reading. :)  
> K_K_TiBal-thebloggerbloggerfun.tumblr.com  
> eBob-hesanangelwithashotgun.tumblr.com

**  
**Reminder:

Dean

_Cas_

**Jo**

_**Balthazar** _

Sam

**Friday March 8**

 

(Friday 4:18pm)

So, any reason you and Bobby were smirking at me over the bar last night? I’m not blind, you know.

**(Friday 4:58pm)**

**Somebody’s got a crush. :)**

 

(Friday 5:12pm)

What are you, 12?

**(Friday 5:15pm)**

**You’re not even denying it!**

 

(Friday 5:21pm)

I don’t know what you’re talking about.

**(Friday 5:21pm)**

**What are you, 12?**

 

(Friday 5:29pm)

Oh my God, stop talking. I can’t have a crush on someone I’ve never met.

**(Friday 5:34pm)**

**I was actually talking about the fact that he totally has a crush on you. From what Bobby was saying, it was REALLY obvious.**

 

(Friday 5:37pm)

Oh.

 

(Friday 5:38pm)

Wait, what?

**(Friday 5:38pm)**

**He. Has. Feelings. For. You. You. Have. Feelings. For. Him. Do I need to explain it further?**

 

(Friday 5:45pm)

You can’t have feelings for someone you’ve never met. We don’t even know what the other one looks like.

**(Friday 5:49pm)**

**That’s not true. I have feelings for Tom Hiddleston and I’ve never met him. You can fall for someone’s personality. Good looks are just a bonus.**

 

(Friday 5:51pm)

You can’t just. . .compare Castiel to Tom Hiddleston. I don’t even know how to respond to that.

**(Friday 5:54pm)**

**I can, and I will. Bobby said that Castiel had the bluest eyes he’s ever seen, and apparently really awesome sex hair.**

 

(Friday 6:01pm)

Yeah, like Bobby described it as “Sex Hair”. Nice try, Jo.

**(Friday 6:04pm)**

**Okay, so I may have taken some creative liberties with his words, it doesn’t make them any less true.**

 

(Friday 6:08pm)

. . . Did he say anything else?

**(Friday 6:12pm)**

**OH yeah. We gossiped like 14 year old girls for 2 and a half hours.**

 

(Friday 6:16pm)

You guys are idiots. Are you actually going to tell me or are you going to dangle it over my head forever?

**(Friday 6:23pm)**

**I’m good with just dangling it over your head. :)**

 

(Friday 6:26pm)

I know where you sleep.

**(Friday 6:29pm)**

**Fair warning: I do have a knife under my pillow, and I can’t be held responsible for my actions when I’m half asleep.**

 

(Friday 6:31pm)

Fine. Whatever. I didn’t care anyway.

**(Friday 6:33pm)**

**Suuuure you don’t. :)**

 

(Friday 6:37pm)

You. Are. So. Aggravating.

**(Friday 6:39pm)**

**You love me. :)**

 

(Friday 6:42pm)

Not right now, I don’t.

**(Friday 6:47pm)**

**You know, you could just meet him.**

 

(Friday 6:53pm)

I can’t.

**(Friday 6:57pm)**

**Why not?**

 

(Friday 7:04pm)

Because once we meet, it’s over.

**(Friday 7:07pm)**

**Why would it be over?**

 

(Friday 7:09pm)

Because, Jo. It just would.

**(Friday 7:11pm)**

**That’s not a reason.**

 

(Friday 7:23pm)

Look. I’m just a load of crap. Everyone I meet knows it. You know it, I know it, Bobby knows it. Everyone. I can’t keep a stable relationship of almost any kind. I just don’t know how. But this phone thing? It works. If I never meet him, he’ll never know how awful I really am and I can keep talking to him and pretend that he may actually like me. But that ends the moment I meet him. I just, I don’t know. I can’t bring myself to do it. I doubt he wants to meet me anyway.

**(Friday 7:45pm)**

**Dean... We’ve been over this. You’re a good person. Just because you haven’t had a healthy relationship in a long time, it doesn’t mean that you’re any less of a person. If you decide not to meet him, that’s your choice. But in all honesty, he really does care about you, and if he was going to leave, he would’ve done it by now. Every time you and I are together, and you get a text from him, you light up like a little kid on Christmas. He’s probably just as messed up as you are, so don’t worry about him leaving once he figures out how insane you really are.**

 

(Friday 8:02pm)

I don’t know. Maybe one day when I’m not feeling so emotionally constipated. But I don’t think it’s anytime soon. Right now I’m good with what we have going on right now. It’s just easier.

 

(Friday 8:04pm)

But that isn’t me giving you permission to withhold details, jerk. I’m only human.

**(Friday 8:07pm)**

**I’ll give you the details when you’re ready for them. He’s been really good for you and when you’re ready to take the next step, I’ll tell you. But not until then.**

 

(Friday 8:11pm)

Or maybe I’ll just go ask Bobby. It’s not like YOU actually saw him anyway.

**(Friday 8:16pm)**

**No, I didn’t. But Bobby and I are in total agreement about not telling you, until you decide to meet him.**

 

(Friday 8:23pm)

And if I never do?

**(Friday 8:29pm)**

**That’s your choice. I’m not going to tell you though.**

 

(Friday 8:35pm)

Whatever. I’ll think about it. But not because I’m desperate to know what he looks like. Because I’m not.

**(Friday 8:38pm)**

**Whatever you say Winchester.**

 

(Friday 8:43pm)

Shut up.

 

* * *

**Saturday March 9**

 

 

(Saturday 3:20pm)

Can you pick me up from the library in an hour?

 

(Saturday 3:26pm)

You nerd. Reading for fun?

(Saturday 3:32pm)

I just got done meeting with my new tutor, and I’m staying for a bit to pick up some books. I tried calling Dad but he’s not answering his phone. 

 

(Saturday 3:35pm)

So you ended up getting a tutor, huh? I get off work in 45 minutes, so if you don’t mind me sweaty and greasy, then sure thing.

(Saturday 3:40pm)

Alright thanks man. Yeah, he really knows what he’s talking about, he’s already helped me a ton. He’s a little weird, but in a good way. 

 

(Saturday 3:43pm)

Weird in a good way? Sounds perfect for you.

(Saturday 3:48pm)

Actually I think that you’d probably really like him. 

 

(Saturday 3:53pm)

I think you’re a little optimistic. Be there soon, okay?

(Saturday 3:58pm)

Okay thanks!

 

 

* * *

 

 

(Saturday 4:36pm)

So, I have good news and bad news about your car.

_(Saturday 4:39pm)_

_What’s the bad news?_

 

(Saturday 4:43pm)

It’s still a Prius.

_(Saturday 4:46pm)_

_I consider that to be good news._

 

(Saturday 4:48pm)

Well then, today’s your lucky day!

_(Saturday 4:50pm)_

_What is the other good news?_

 

(Saturday 4:55pm)

The real good news is, you just had a clogged air filter that caused your car to shut down. It probably would have been fine, except that you were on a dirt road, and you were driving on a hot, humid, Texas day. That made it ten times worse. So you got off pretty lucky.

_(Saturday 4:59pm)_

_That’s great news! Again, I would just like to thank you for everything you’ve done._

 

(Saturday 5:03pm)

You COULD thank me by NOT trying to pay me.

_(Saturday 5:07pm)_

_Or, I could drop off a pie for you with my payment._

 

(Saturday 5:13pm)

You play dirty.

_(Saturday 5:16pm)_

_I’ve never been told that before._

 

(Saturday 5:19pm)

I don’t know if I should be surprised or not.

_(Saturday 5:21pm)_

_Probably not. I’m fairly predictable._

 

(Saturday 5:25pm)

Actually, you’re really not.

_(Saturday 5:28pm)_

_What makes you say that?_

 

(Saturday 5:34pm)

Nothing. It would be hard to explain.

_(Saturday 5:39pm)_

_As you wish._

 

 

(Saturday 6:43pm)

So when did you want to come get your car?

_(Saturday 6:58pm)_

_Tomorrow at noon, if that’s possible._

 

(Saturday 7:11pm)

Sure. Bobby will be there.

_(Saturday 7:14pm)_

_Okay, that is when I will be there._

 

(Saturday 7:16pm)

Don’t let him eat the pie.

_(Saturday 7:19pm)_

_I’m glad you have decided to accept my payment. :)_

 

(Saturday 7:23pm)

Let the record show that I fought every step of the way.

 

 

* * *

**Sunday March 10**

****

**_(Sunday 9:14am)_ **

**_How is dear, old Castiel this fine day?_ **

_(Sunday 9:18am)_

_You’re older than I am._

****

**_(Sunday 9:20am)_ **

**_It was just an expression._ **

_(Sunday 9:20am)_

_Oh. I am well._

****

**_(Sunday 9:22am)_ **

**_Good. That’s good. I actually have a favor to ask of you._ **

_(Sunday 9:24am)_

_What is the favor?_

****

**_(Sunday 9:27am)_ **

**_Yes. Well. I may have managed to land myself a rather stunning female specimen._ **

_(Sunday 9:30am)_

_Congratulations. When is the wedding?_

****

**_(Sunday 9:34am)_ **

**_Good lord, that is not what I meant. Simply that we are together at the moment._ **

_(Sunday 9:38am)_

_Apologies. I am happy you’ve found someone._

****

**_(Sunday 9:40am)_ **

**_Thank you. Now about the favor. . ._ **

_(Sunday 9:43am)_

_What is it?_

****

**_(Sunday 9:45am)_ **

**_Katia would like to meet my family._ **

_(Sunday 9:47am)_

_Okay. How do I fit into this?_

****

**_(Sunday 9:49am)_ **

**_I hope you know that I consider you to be like a brother to me. I would very much appreciate it if you would like to meet her first. Ease her into it, per say. I don’t want to scare her off with Meg or my parents._ **

_(Sunday 9:56am)_

_I understand your reasoning. Crowley and Naomi are rather intense, and Meg would probably poison her. I would love to meet her._

****

**_(Sunday 9:58am)_ **

**_I appreciate it. She really is a lovely girl, but please do call her Kat. She prefers that._ **

_(Sunday 10:04am)_

_Of course. I do have a favor to ask of you, however._

****

**_(Sunday 10:07am)_ **

**_Only reasonable._ **

_(Sunday 10:09am)_

_We have this meeting at your house. I don’t want to expose Samandriel to anybody that I do not know._

****

**_(Sunday 10:11am)_ **

**_And heaven forbid we don’t cater to Samandriel’s needs for once. Of course we can._ **

_(Sunday 10:15am)_

_Thank you. You know what he means to me..._

****

**_(Sunday 10:16am)_ **

**_I know._ **

****

**_(Sunday 10:16am)_ **

**_I’ll text you later about a time, alright?_ **

_(Sunday 10:18am)_

_Okay._

****

**_(Sunday 10:19am)_ **

**_How are you doing, by the way? Everything alright?_ **

_(Sunday 10:23am)_

_I’m still recovering. But I’m okay. I started tutoring a new student, and that has helped increase my social interaction. It’s been inconvenient not having a car, but it’s given me more time to focus on helping Adam and it’s been nice to stay home and take care of my bees._

****

**_(Sunday 10:26am)_ **

**_So the car finally bit the dust? I figured it would. And congratulations on keeping those pests with stingers alive for so long._ **

_(Sunday 10:28am)_

_Thank you, I try. :)  Dean was extremely helpful in repairing my car. I don’t know what I would’ve done without him._

****

**_(Sunday 10:30am)_ **

**_Oh WAS he? That’s intriguing. This really must be more that just a passing phase as I first supposed._ **

_(Sunday 10:35am)_

_What makes you say that?_

****

**_(Sunday 10:38am)_ **

**_I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but you tend to avoid getting too close with anyone, save family, for the past few years. And now you’re letting this Dean do things like that for you? It’s rather miraculous. Have you gone past phone exchanges yet?_ **

_(Sunday 10:43am)_

_No. I don’t think he wants to meet me. I’ve given him several opportunities and he hasn’t taken any of them. I understand though, I’m not exactly the kind of person most people would want to be friends with. Having him in my life though, even at this capacity, is more than enough._

****

**_(Sunday 10:45am)_ **

**_Castiel you sly fox, you’ve been testing him? What’s your most recent one? I’m curious._ **

_(Sunday 10:48am)_

_I told him when I would be picking up my car from his shop._

****

**_(Sunday 10:50am)_ **

**_Interesting, you’ll have to tell me how that goes._ **

_(Sunday 10:54am)_

_He made it clear that he would not be there._

****

**_(Sunday 10:57am)_ **

**_I’m sure it’s for reasons other than the ones you’re thinking of._ **

_(Sunday 10:59am)_

_I highly doubt it._

****

**_(Sunday 11:01am)_ **

**_And I doubt I’ll be able to change your mind about that. Ah well. It’s a start. I’ll see you soon, alright?_ **

_(Sunday 11:04am)_

_Okay, goodbye._

****

**_(Sunday 11:05am)_ **

**_Goodbye, Castiel. Don’t let this one get away._ **

 

 

 

* * *

 

(Sunday 11:21am)

Are you working right now?

**(Sunday 11:23am)**

**Nope, today is my day off.**

 

(Sunday 11:25am)

Good. Let’s do something. Right now.

**(Sunday 11:28am)**

**Why now? It’s early... :P**

 

(Sunday 11:32am)

Cause I need an excuse to be out of the garage.

**(Sunday 11:37am)**

**But you love the garage?**

 

(Sunday 11:39am)

Cas is coming to get his car at noon. Don’t give me any crap about this, let’s just go do something.

**(Sunday 11:42am)**

**Dean... This could be the perfect opening.**

 

(Sunday 11:44am)

It probably is. It’s probably now or never and I can’t do it. I freaking hate myself.

**(Sunday 11:46am)**

**Would you do it if I came with you?**

 

(Sunday 11:48am)

I don’t need you to hold my hand through this, but I may need you to hand me a shot glass. I’m leaving the shop now. Where do you want to meet?

**(Sunday 11:52am)**

**Ok, I’ll back off. We have shot glasses at the bar and LOTS of alcohol.**

 

(Sunday 11:53am)

Good.

**(Sunday 11:54am)**

**See you soon**

 

 

* * *

_(Sunday 4:10pm)_

_My car works better now than it did when I bought it. :)_

 

(Sunday 4:23pm)

coorse it iis. im the on who fixe it.

_(Sunday 4:26pm)_

_Are you okay?_

 

(Sunday 4:38pm)

m fine probabbly not thbest time rigt now though

_(Sunday 4:42pm)_

_I see. Take care Dean._

 

(Sunday 4:51pm)

sorry. latr

 

 

* * *

 

 

**Monday March 11**

 

(Monday 12:11pm)

I am an awful friend who doesn’t deserve you to even text me back.

_(Monday 12:17pm)_

_Why do you say that?_

 

(Monday 12:17pm)

Because I am.

_(Monday 12:20pm)_

_That does not qualify as a reason._

 

(Monday 12:23pm)

I sure think it does. Thanks for the pie, by the way. I got half of it.

_(Monday 12:25pm)_

_I’m glad you enjoyed it. :) Thank you again, for all the work you put into my car._

 

(Monday 12:27pm)

Sure thing, it was actually really easy.

_(Monday 12:31pm)_

_I hope it wasn’t too big of an inconvenience for you._

 

(Monday 12:33pm)

None at all. It’s not like we’re a big-shot garage with a ton of customers.

_(Monday 12:35pm)_

_I don’t see why not, It looked to be a reputable establishment._

 

(Monday 12:38pm)

Yeah well. . .Looks can be deceiving.

_(Monday 12:42pm)_

_This is very true._

 

(Monday 12:45pm)

You in class right now?

_(Monday 12:47pm)_

_No, I just barely managed to escape._

 

(Monday 12:49pm)

Escape class??

_(Monday 12:53pm)_

_We had a substitute today, and more than half the class fell asleep. I’ve never been that bored before in my life._

 

(Monday 12:57pm)

You live alone with a cat, and you’ve never been that bored?

_(Monday 12:59pm)_

_That should give you an idea of how bad it was._

 

(Monday 1:03pm)

Point taken. Alright, so I’ve been meaning to ask about your bees.

_(Monday 1:06pm)_

_Ask away. :)_

 

(Monday 1:08pm)

Uh, how are your bees?

_(Monday 1:11pm)_

_They are doing well. Why do you ask?_

 

(Monday 1:14pm)

Because it’s not everyday you have a friend that has pet bees.

_(Monday 1:16pm)_

_I wouldn’t know what that’s like, I don’t have any friends who raise bees. ;)_

 

(Monday 1:19pm)

It’s pretty great. I would probably reference The Bee Movie to you all the time, but you probably haven’t seen it.

_(Monday 1:22pm)_

_Should I watch it?_

 

(Monday 1:25pm)

HELL NO.

_(Monday 1:29pm)_

_I’ll admit, I’m intrigued by the title, and your insistence that I don’t watch it, has dramatically increased my desire to watch it._

 

(Monday 1:34pm)

Cas, I promise that you will be better off if you don’t watch it. That was an hour and a half of my life that I will never get back.

_(Monday 1:38pm)_

_If you say so..._

 

(Monday 1:40pm)

You’re going to watch it, aren’t you?

_(Monday 1:44pm)_

_Yes. Yes I am._

 

(Monday 1:47pm)

Don’t say I didn’t warn you.

_(Monday 1:51pm)_

_I’m skipping my next class and going home and watching it._

 

(Monday 1:53pm)

It’s reeeeeeally not worth it.

_(Monday 1:55pm)_

_I think I’m getting sick anyways, at least this will give me something to do._

 

(Monday 1:58pm)

Getting sick, how?

_(Monday 2:00pm)_

_I woke up this morning with a headache, sore throat, and feeling extremely nauseated._

 

(Monday 2:11pm)

And you went to class? That’s some dedication right there.

_(Monday 2:13pm)_

_If I had known it was going to be a substitute, I would’ve stayed home._

 

(Monday 2:16pm)

Well now you’ll be able to DRIVE home.

_(Monday 2:18pm)_

_Assuming I don’t fall asleep at the wheel. :P_

 

(Monday 2:23pm)

Just blast some music. Or down some caffeine.

_(Monday 2:25pm)_

_I might see if I can find someone to drive me home. I need to sleep, so caffeine isn’t a good idea._

 

(Monday 2:27pm)

True. Good luck with that.

 

 

* * *

 

(Monday 2:55pm)

Hey Sammy, can I ask you a favor?

(Monday 2:59pm)

You can ask, it doesn’t mean that I’ll do it. 

 

(Monday 3:03pm)

You’ll do it because you still owe me.

(Monday 3:05pm)

Okay fine. What is it?

 

(Monday 3:12pm)

So you know my freaking awesome soup that is so magical it will heal even the most accursed of beings?

(Monday 3:14pm)

Sure... 

 

(Monday 3:18pm)

Please. You used to worship that soup when you were sick.

(Monday 3:21pm)

Yeah, okay. So what about the soup?

 

(Monday 3:24pm)

I’m suddenly aware of how weird this is going to sound.

(Monday 3:26pm)

That’s never stopped you before. 

 

(Monday 3:32pm)

I need you to deliver some soup to the guy I’ve been texting because he’s sick and he’s already given me pie so I thought I’d give him soup and yes I have the address of his home because he came to get his car fixed and gave Bobby the address but no I still haven’t met him but he’s a good guy and won’t kill you so is that okay?

(Monday 3:36pm)

You’re right. That does sound weird. 

 

(Monday 3:39pm)

Do you think you can do that?

(Monday 3:41pm)

Yeah sure, when do you want me to do it?

 

(Monday 3:43pm)

Well, you have school tomorrow, so right after that?

(Monday 3:45pm)

Yeah sure, I can do that. 

 

(Monday 3:47pm)

Thanks. Really.

(Monday 3:49pm)

I’ll swing by the garage and pick it up after school.

 

(Monday 3:52pm)

Rock on. This doesn’t make you any less of a bitch, though.

(Monday 3:54pm)

And you’re still the world’s biggest jerk. 

 

(Monday 3:55pm)

Always will be.

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m sure that it looks fantastic on you.
> 
> You do not even know what I look like. 
> 
> I’m sure you look fantastic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, thank you all for your patience and for sticking with us for so long. We've had a hectic few weeks that made it especially hard update as soon as we had hoped we would. Hopefully that will change soon. You're all lovely and we appreciate all of the comments/kudos you've given us. Even the Tumblr messages some have sent us have been great!  
> Our tumblrs are:  
> thebloggerbloggerfun.tumblr.com  
> hesanangelwithashotgun.tumblr.com 
> 
> We'd love to hear from you.

**  
**Reminder:

Dean

_Cas_

Sam

_ Adam _

**Jo**

**Tuesday March 12**

_(Tuesday 10:30am)_

_I made it home safely, went straight to bed, slept for 17 hours, and I still feel awful._

 

(Tuesday 10:33am)

That sucks, man. Any idea how you caught it?

_(Tuesday 10:37am)_

_My immune system has been getting weaker because of stress and lack of sleep. It was only a matter of time before I succumbed to illness._

 

(Tuesday 10:39am)

What are you stressed about? I thought all of the big tests weren’t for a few months. At least for YOU.

_(Tuesday 10:42am)_

_Are you taking your tests soon?_

 

(Tuesday 10:45am)

Yeah. April. I kinda can’t afford to do college the normal way, so when I saw I could do a “fast track” option, I went for it. It’s damn hard though.

_(Tuesday 10:49am)_

_That’s understandable. :) If you ever need any help studying or anything, my door is always open._

 

(Tuesday 10:55am)

Figuratively, of course.

_(Tuesday 10:59am)_

_It’s been open for the last 3 hours._

 

(Tuesday 11:04am)

Dude. It’s not smart to leave your door open. Especially when you’re sick.

_(Tuesday 11:10am)_

_But the cool breeze feels nice!_

 

(Tuesday 11:14am)

You’re letting the spiders inside.

_(Tuesday 11:16am)_

_The door is so far away... Maybe it’s worth the spiders?_

 

(Tuesday 11:18am)

Remember that time you made me brutally slaughter two of them that were just chillin’ in the school hallway?

_(Tuesday 11:23am)_

_Yes, but I have Samandriel to protect me._

 

(Tuesday 11:24am)

The cat that is generally asleep.

_(Tuesday 11:28am)_

_He’s also a pacifist... Maybe this plan is flawed._

 

(Tuesday 11:30am)

I would say so.

_(Tuesday 11:33am)_

_I don’t really have any motivation to get off the couch._

 

(Tuesday 11:37am)

You’ve finally become a true college student.

_(Tuesday 11:39am)_

_I’m fairly certain that your definition of a  “true college student” includes drinking alcohol._

 

(Tuesday 11:42am)

Not really. Sure, a lot of us do, but you don’t have to.

 

(Tuesday 11:44am)

I hope you know I’m not judging you because you don’t.

_(Tuesday 11:45am)_

_Considering the fact that you’ve stuck around this long, I had already assumed that my sobriety was not an issue for you._

 

(Tuesday 11:47am)

Nothing about you is an issue for me, so no worries there.

_(Tuesday 11:51am)_

_I have issues with The Bee Movie._

 

(Tuesday 11:53am)

That is a normal issue to have.

_(Tuesday 11:58am)_

_There’s been a significant amount of cringing._

 

(Tuesday 11:59am)

I still don’t even know what the plot is supposed to be.

_(Tuesday 12:02pm)_

_I’m less concerned with the plot, I cannot get over all of the inaccuracies._

 

(Tuesday 12:05pm)

What?? You mean your bees don’t talk to you??

_(Tuesday 12:08pm)_

_If they do, I cannot understand their language._

 

(Tuesday 12:10pm)

…..You’re The Bee Whisperer.

_(Tuesday 12:15pm)_

_I do talk in lowered tones when addressing them, but “ bee whisperer” is a bit of an exaggeration._

 

(Tuesday 12:17pm)

Nevermind. That was a bad joke to start with.

_(Tuesday 12:19pm)_

_I’ll take your word for it._

 

(Tuesday 12:23pm)

You should have taken my word about the movie.

_(Tuesday 12:27pm)_

_Next time, I will trust you. :)_

 

(Tuesday 12:29pm)

Have you shut the door yet?

_(Tuesday 12:35pm)_

_...No._

 

(Tuesday 12:41pm)

Are you really that sick?

_(Tuesday 12:44pm)_

_I’m not sure, there’s the very likely possibility that I am overreacting and acting childish._

 

(Tuesday 12:47pm)

You don’t seem like the type to overreact. Can you hold any food down?

_(Tuesday 12:50pm)_

_I haven’t eaten since early this morning. As previously mentioned, I have no desire to move from the couch._

 

(Tuesday 12:54pm)

So now I have to find a way to close your door for you, AND get you to eat.

_(Tuesday 12:58pm)_

_That’s not necessary. Things aren’t that bad, and you have other things you need to focus on._

 

(Tuesday 1:02pm)

Too late.

_(Tuesday 1:04pm)_

_What does that mean? What are you doing?_

 

(Tuesday 1:08pm)

It’s a surprise.

_(Tuesday 1:10pm)_

_But now I’m curious!_

 

(Tuesday 1:13pm)

That’s kinda the whole point of a surprise.

_(Tuesday 1:16pm)_

_I would prefer it if you would just tell me now. :)_

 

(Tuesday 1:18pm)

Do you like soup?

_(Tuesday 1:19pm)_

_On occasion, why?_

 

(Tuesday 1:22pm)

Put that question together with what we were talking about before. You’ll get there.

_(Tuesday 1:25pm)_

_You are making soup?_

 

(Tuesday 1:27pm)

Maybe.

_(Tuesday 1:30pm)_

_...Are you making ME soup? Or am I assuming too much?_

 

(Tuesday 1:34pm)

Yes Cas. I’m making you soup.

_(Tuesday 1:36pm)_

_Why would you do that?_

 

(Tuesday 1:38pm)

Because you’re sick and my soup has magical healing properties.

_(Tuesday 1:40pm)_

_It’s very considerate of you to think of me, but I’ll be fine. Honestly._

 

(Tuesday 1:43pm)

Wow. So you’re going to make me throw away all of this soup?

_(Tuesday 1:45pm)_

_I would never ask you to do that. I will eat your soup if it will make you feel better._

 

(Tuesday 1:49pm)

It’s supposed to make YOU feel better. But good. Because I’m halfway done making it.

_(Tuesday 1:51pm)_

_I wish you hadn’t gone through all this trouble for me. :/_

 

(Tuesday 1:54pm)

That’s what friends do. Besides, I like cooking.

_(Tuesday 1:56pm)_

_Are you going to bring the soup to me?_

 

(Tuesday 2:02pm)

Sort of. I’m going to make sure you get the soup brought to you, if that counts.

_(Tuesday 2:05pm)_

_I would actually prefer that. I wouldn’t want your first impression of me to include my severe bedhead._

 

(Tuesday 2:10pm)

I’m sure that it looks fantastic on you.

_(Tuesday 2:12pm)_

_You do not even know what I look like._

 

(Tuesday 2:15pm)

I’m sure you look fantastic.

_(Tuesday 2:17pm)_

_When is this delivery going to take place? Do you even have my address?_

 

(Tuesday 2:17pm)

Soonish. And I may or may not have gotten it from Bobby.

_(Tuesday 2:20pm)_

_Oh. I had not thought of that. However, until this delivery occurs, I am going to take a nap._

 

(Tuesday 2:24pm)

I’ll just call you when my brother gets there.

_(Tuesday 2:25pm)_

_I appreciate this Dean, I really do_

 

(Tuesday 2:28pm)

Go to sleep, bedhead.

 

* * *

(Tuesday 3:45pm)

I’m almost there. This is a really nice neighborhood.

 

(Tuesday 3:46pm)

Cool. Make sure he finally shuts his door when you leave.

(Tuesday 3:48pm)

Why is his door open?

 

(Tuesday 3:50pm)

The cool breeze feels nice, apparently.

(Tuesday 3:52pm)

You have weird friends...

 

(Tuesday 3:54pm)

I’m a weird person.

(Tuesday 3:56pm)

Okay, I think I have the right address... Were you aware that your serial killer boyfriend lives in a mansion?

 

(Tuesday 3:59pm)

. . .You’re kidding.

(Tuesday 4:01pm)

Not even a little bit. But you’re right, the front door is standing wide open.

 

(Tuesday 4:02pm)

Figures. K, I’m going to call him. Wait like 2 minutes.

 

 

~~Incoming Call~~

(Tuesday 4:03pm)

_“Hello?”_

 

“Morning sunshine! You awake?”

_“I am now..”_

 

“Oh good. You sound terrible, by the way.”

_“Do I have to get off the couch now?”_

 

“Unless you want a total stranger waltzing inside, soup in hand. I’m sure he’d be fine with that.”

_“Okay... I’m walking to the door now.”_

 

“Wow, you’re saying that you could have done that like 3 hours ago and-”

_“Wait, I thought you were going to have your brother deliver it?”_

 

“Yup. He told me he was in your driveway.”

_“Sam? I thought our next session was later this week?”_

 

“Session? What? It’s just soup.”

_“Apologies Dean, I was not talking to you. Sam, why are you here?”_

 

“Dude. Sam is there with SOUP. Remember the whole thing we were talking about like two hours ago? Maybe the fever is hurting your memory.”

_“Oh. Sammy... Sam. Dean, were you aware that your brother is one of my students?”_

 

“. . . .What?”

_“I’m tutoring Sam for his exams.”_

 

“You. . .already know my brother?”

_“Yes, I had no idea that he was your brother.”_

 

“Well that’s. . . awesome.”

 

~~Disconnected~~

 

(Tuesday 4:20pm)

I’ve officially spent more time with your boyfriend than you have.

(Tuesday 4:30pm)

But seriously though, why did you hang up? He looks like a kicked puppy. And that’s saying something because he looked half dead when I got here.

(Tuesday 4:45pm)

I gave him the soup and I shut the door. But I’m going to hang out with him for a bit to make sure he’s okay. You know why? Because I’m fairly certain he’s going to catch pneumonia and die if he’s left all on his own.

(Tuesday 4:58pm)

I still can’t believe that your friend is Castiel. I told you that you would like my tutor! :P

(Tuesday 5:17pm)

You should come over. He’s not rabid or anything.

(Tuesday 5:26pm)

Okay fine... If you change your mind, we’re watching the Batman trilogy.

(Tuesday 5:49pm)

You’re being such a baby about this.

 

 

 

(Tuesday 6:02pm)

Just make sure he’s okay before you leave.

(Tuesday 6:04pm)

Of course. He’s my friend too.

 

 

~~Incoming Call~~

(Tuesday 6:10pm)

“Castiel’s phone.”

__

_ “Oh. Hey. Uh, is . . .Castiel there?” _

“Sorry, he’s asleep right now, and I don’t really want to wake him up because he’s really sick.”

__

_ “Okay. . . do you mind if I ask who this is? I’m pretty sure Castiel lives alone so no offense.” _

“No worries man, My name is Sam. I’m one of his students, and I guess he’s good friends with my brother? Who is this? If you don’t mind my asking?”

__

_ “Adam. He’s my tutor, too. Your brother is. . . is he Dean?” _

“Oh okay, cool. And yeah, how do you know about Dean?”

__

_ “Castiel asked me to deliver a pie to him once. Did they finally meet?” _

“Right! I heard about that! No... They didn’t. Dean sent me to deliver soup to Castiel because apparently he’s incapable of taking care of himself when he’s sick.”

__

_ “They’ve really got the whole ‘food exchange’ thing down. Castiel seems pretty capable though, even if he is sick. Is it bad?” _

“Apparently he’s been overworking himself. I thought so too! But when I got here, the door was standing wide open and had been open all day.”

__

_ “Do you see a cat anywhere?” _

“Ummm.. No?”

__

_ “Damn. Alright I’m coming over. Hope you don’t mind.” _

“Should there be a cat here? I don’t mind in the slightest. I could use some help and Dean won’t come over.”

__

_ “Those two are the biggest idiots. Anyway, yes. There really should be a cat there. Castiel really loves it and I hope something didn’t happen to it.” _

“Shit... I’ll start looking for it. I guess I’ll see you soon.”

__

_ “Thanks. Be there in a few.” _

 

~~Disconnected~~

 

(Tuesday 8:34pm)

It’s official. Everyone BUT me knows Cas.

**(Tuesday 8:38pm)**

**Who is “everyone”?**

 

(Tuesday 8:45pm)

Okay so the list isn’t actually that long. But both Bobby and Sam have met him now.

**(Tuesday 8:48pm)**

**I hate to reiterate this, but you could meet him too...**

 

(Tuesday 8:51pm)

I know.

 

(Tuesday 8:52pm)

Just. . .let me think about it.

**(Tuesday 8:55pm)**

**Okay. :) So how does Sam know him?**

 

(Tuesday 8:57pm)

Sam got a tutor to help him study for some tests. One of his teachers apparently sent him to Cas. How didn’t I know this??

**(Tuesday 8:59pm)**

**Oh geez.. What a crazy random happenstance. Maybe it’s fate. Have you really spent much time talking with Sam lately?**

 

(Tuesday 9:02pm)

I talk to him enough. We’re both busy and I’m pretty sure Sam just got a girlfriend.

**(Tuesday 9:04pm)**

**Her name is Jess and she’s been really good for him. Sam’s really stressed about school, more than he’s letting you know, and things with John are getting worse.**

 

(Tuesday 9:12pm)

Why didn’t he tell me? I mean, he’s hinted.

**(Tuesday 9:16pm)**

**If I had to take a guess, I would say that it’s because he doesn’t want you to worry. He wants to prove to his big brother that he can take care of himself.**

 

(Tuesday 9:19pm)

That’s stupid.

**(Tuesday 9:23pm)**

**Yeah. It runs in your family.**

 

(Tuesday 9:26pm)

Remember how you said you and I are family?

**(Tuesday 9:29pm)**

**Only when I like you. :)**

 

(Tuesday 9:32pm)

So all of the time, then.

**(Tuesday 9:35pm)**

**Touche.**

 

 

 

**Wednesday March 13**

 

(Wednesday 10:21am)

Feeling better yet?

_(Wednesday 10:33am)_

_Slightly :) Your soup helped quite a bit._

 

(Wednesday 10:35am)

Of course it did. Do you know what time Sam left?

_(Wednesday 10:35am)_

_I do not. I fell asleep not too long after eating the soup, and when I woke up he was gone, and Adam was in his place._

 

(Wednesday 10:37am)

The guy who gave me your pie?

_(Wednesday 10:39am)_

_Indeed. I’m still not quite sure as to why he came to my house, but the company was welcome._

 

(Wednesday 10:42am)

A simple “Dude. What the hell are you doing in my house?” Probably would have worked.

_(Wednesday 10:45am)_

_That would have been incredibly rude._

 

(Wednesday 10:48am)

You’re the type of person who would search your own house with a burglar just to help him out.

_(Wednesday 10:50am)_

_I highly doubt a burglar could break into my house._

 

(Wednesday 10:52am)

You leave your door open.

_(Wednesday 10:53am)_

_That happened one time. :P_

 

(Wednesday 10:55am)

Still. I doubt Alfie will be able to protect you for long.

_(Wednesday 10:58am)_

_Maybe I can somehow convince my bees to fight for me. Maybe they will someday make me their queen. ;)_

 

(Wednesday 11:03am)

Yup. You’re still sick.

_(Wednesday 11:07am)_

_Adam left some medicine and I just took all of it._

 

(Wednesday 11:12am)

That explains the Bee Queen statement. Sort of.

_(Wednesday 11:14am)_

_You explain the bee queen statement._

 

(Wednesday 11:16am)

. . .What?

_(Wednesday 11:17am)_

_The Bee Queen does not need to explain himself to you._

 

(Wednesday 11:18am)

What medication did you TAKE??

_(Wednesday 11:20am)_

_A little of this... A little of that... A lot of everything. O.O_

_(Wednesday 11:22am)_

_Look at that nice emoticon I made. It looks like huge eyes. O.O_

 

(Wednesday 11:25am)

This is really entertaining. I hope you go back and read this when you’re not drugged.

 

(Wednesday 11:27am)

_I live to serve Samandriel and on occasion the bees. I don’t serve you Dean! Or the Raccoons... they hate me._

 

(Wednesday 11:32am)

Hey Cas. Tell me a joke.

_(Wednesday 11:35am)_

_What’s brown and sticky?_

 

(Wednesday 11:36am)

Uh, mud.

_(Wednesday 11:37am)_

_A stick._

 

(Wednesday 11:39am)

Oh my God.

_(Wednesday 11:40am)_

_Am I your new god?_

 

(Wednesday 11:42am)

Sure Cas. Whatever you want.

_(Wednesday 11:44am)_

_What is green and has wheels?_

 

(Wednesday 11:46am)

Please tell me the answer is as simple as a car

_(Wednesday 11:48am)_

_No. It’s even simpler. It’s grass. I lied about the wheels._

 

(Wednesday 11:49am)

Maybe you should go to sleep.

_(Wednesday 11:52am)_

_I’ll do whatever I want. Maybe I’ll go yodel in a parking lot naked._

 

(Wednesday 11:54am)

Is Adam still there?

_(Wednesday 11:56am)_

_No, I believe he is in school._

 

(Wednesday 11:58am)

Oh yeah. Well, I think you should stay in your house. Not go anywhere. Just stay out of trouble for a while.

_(Wednesday 12:02pm)_

_But I feel good now! And there’s nothing to do here._

 

(Wednesday 12:05pm)

Promise me you’ll stay inside?

_(Wednesday 12:07pm)_

_Fine... I’ll just sit here and make Samandriel a paper crown. He can be the King of the bees._

 

(Wednesday 12:08pm)

Go the hell to sleep Cas.

_(Wednesday 12:09pm)_

_Maybe I will. Maybe I won’t. You’ll never know. O.O_

 

* * *

__

_ (Wednesday 7:02pm) _

_ Hey Castiel. Are you feeling any better? _

_(Wednesday 7:05pm)_

_Hello Adam, I did not hear you leave last night. I’ve been taking copious amounts of medicine in hopes of beating this illness, it’s not working as well as i’d hoped._

__

_ (Wednesday 7:07pm) _

_ Sorry to hear that. I actually didn’t leave. I spent the night. I hope that’s okay. _

_(Wednesday 7:10pm)_

_Of course it is. You’re more than welcome to stay here anytime you want. As I’m sure you’ve noticed, It’s a rather large house, and I have plenty of extra rooms. Although If you don’t mind my asking, why did you spend the night?_

__

_ (Wednesday 7:12pm) _

_ Sam picked up the phone when I called you last night. He said you needed some looking after so I volunteered. Plus I was calling to ask if I could come over anyway. I really needed to get out of the house. _

_(Wednesday 7:13pm)_

_Are you okay?_

__

_ (Wednesday 7:15pm) _

_ I’m fine. Just having some issues with my mom. I’d rather leave than start yelling. _

_(Wednesday 7:17pm)_

_I can sympathise. My home is always open to you, for any duration of time._

__

_ (Wednesday 7:19pm) _

_ Thanks. I know that this is REALLY far out of the lines of tutoring. _

_(Wednesday 7:23pm)_

_We’ve been over this, I consider you to be a very close friend._

__

_ (Wednesday 7:26pm) _

_ And . . . you’re kind of like the brother I never had. If that’s not weird. _

_(Wednesday 7:28pm)_

_I understand the feeling._

__

_ (Wednesday 7:32pm) _

_ So, is it okay if I stay over tonight? _

_(Wednesday 7:34pm)_

_Of course._

__

_ (Wednesday 7:36pm) _

_ I’m sorry I’m doing this to you while you’re sick. _

_(Wednesday 7:39pm)_

_Don’t worry about that. It’s actually in my best interests to have someone here with me, and I enjoy your company._

__

_ (Wednesday 7:40pm) _

_ Thanks Castiel. I’ll be there soon. _

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Great news!  
> knucklestuff.tumblr.com has done two pieces of art for this fic. The links are as such:  
> http://thebloggerbloggerfun.tumblr.com/post/58602889878/i-kind-of-feel-as-though-im-being-overbearing  
> http://thebloggerbloggerfun.tumblr.com/post/58708578700/i-loved-this-part-your-call-cannot-be-completed
> 
> Big thanks to her. It was fantastic to see art be done for the fic :D
> 
> P.S. I promise we were not on drugs while writing this chapter. ~eBob


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do machines have a gender?
> 
> I don’t know.. O.O 
> 
> Oh look. It’s the emoticon you made when you were high.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey readers! Thanks so much for putting up with us and for all of the encouragement you've sent. It's all been appreciated. Yes, this chapter had a long hiatus, and we're sorry about that. But you are all fantastic and lovely. Yay for being you. Enjoy the chapter! ~K_K_TiBal  
> Hey everyone! We would just like to apologize for taking this long to update. :/ We know how painful it is to read a WIP and have it not update frequently. I've been having some really... not awesome personal problems recently... and I didn't want that to negatively affect my writing, so I was taking a bit of a break from everything. But during that time, we figured out some more details, and plot points, so your waiting wasn't in vain. :) Again, I am so sorry it took this long. Thank you all so much for all of your support, your patience, and your comments, it really means the world to us. :) ~eBob
> 
> our tumblrs:  
> thebloggerbloggerfun.tumblr.com  
> hesanangelwithashotgun.tumblr.com

**Reminder:**

**  
**Dean

_Cas_

**_Balthazar_ **

Sam

**Jo**   


_ Adam _

**Thursday March 14**

 

_(Thursday 9:45am)_

_Hello Dean. I re-read my text messages from yesterday, and I would like to offer a very sincere apology. I did not know that the medicine would have that effect on me._

 

(Thursday 9:56am)

I thought the Bee Queen didn’t take orders from me?

 

_(Thursday 10:00am)_

_I have a confession to make…_

 

(Thursday 10:02am)

Shoot.

 

_(Thursday 10:05am)_

_I am not the Bee Queen. :(_

 

(Thursday 10:08am)

That’s okay. I forgive you. It was fun while it lasted.

 

_(Thursday 10:10am)_

_I am glad you found my drugged state humorous._

 

(Thursday 10:15am)

So are you doing any better?

 

_(Thursday 10:19am)_

_Yes I am. :) Between the soup, the medicine, and Adams medical expertise, I am almost completely cured!_

 

(Thursday 10:23am)

Well congrats on that! That kid has dedication.

 

_(Thursday 10:30am)_

_Thank you. :) He’s extremely dedicated in every aspect of his life, I feel like he and Sam would get along well._

 

(Thursday 10:32am)

Yeah. Sammy mentioned that they talked for a while. At least he’s talking to someone that’s not his girlfriend.

 

_(Thursday 10:35am)_

_Jess is a very lovely girl, I can see why Sam is so taken with her._

 

(Thursday 10:37am)

You’ve met Jess?

 

_(Thursday 10:40am)_

_Yes. She gave Sam a ride home from one of our sessions, and we conversed for a while._

 

(Thursday 10:45am)

My little brother’s girlfriend has met you.

_(Thursday 10:47am)_

_Yes._

 

(Thursday 10:49am)

Okay then.

_(Thursday 10:52am)_

_What?_

 

(Thursday 10:56am)

Does it bug you that you’ve almost literally met everybody in my life except for me?

_(Thursday 10:59am)_

_If we’re being honest, it bothers me a little. But I don’t mind too much. I know you better than I know them, and I feel like you know me better than they know me._

 

(Thursday 11:04am)

Funny how that works sometimes.

 

 

* * *

**Friday March 15**

(Friday 2:34pm)

So I took my tests today... 

 

(Friday 2:37pm)

How’d you do??

(Friday 2:40pm)

I won’t find out for a while, but I feel really good about it. :)

 

(Friday 2:44pm)

Told you. Did the tutoring help?

(Friday 2:46pm)

It made a HUGE difference. Castiel is really good at what he does. 

 

(Friday 2:51pm)

I believe it.

(Friday 2:54pm)

Is it okay if I keep seeing him? Or is that too weird for you?

 

(Friday 2:56pm)

As your tutor?

(Friday 2:58pm)

Obviously. :P 

 

(Friday 3:00pm)

Sure.

(Friday 3:02pm)

Okay cool. 

 

* * *

 

 

(Friday 7:34pm)

 

~~Incoming Call~~

_“Hello?”_

_ “Hey Castiel. Um, are you doing anything right now?” _

_“Not at the moment. Why?”_

_ “I know I’m probably being really intrusive, but is there any way I could spend the night again?” _

_“Of course. Do you mind if I ask why?”_

_ “I don’t mind. It’s only fair you know, I guess. My mom got a new boyfriend a few weeks ago . . . and we kind of clash.” _

_“Oh, I see.”_

_ “It’s just difficult. It doesn’t help that my mom always takes his side, even when she knows it’s ridiculous.. I  just can’t- …..sorry, I didn’t mean to unload all of this on you.” _

_“It’s okay Adam, I really don’t mind. You are welcome to stay as long as you like. I mean that.”_

_ “Thanks Castiel. Really.” _

_“I won’t be home until later, I’m at the library studying. Do you know where my spare key is?”_

_ “.........Is it under the ceramic beehive?” _

_“...Yes.”_

_ “Then I know where it is.” _

_“ I should be home around 10:30. Make yourself at home.”_

_ “I can do that. See you then…..thanks.” _

_“If you need anything else, just let me know.”_

_ “I’ll have Samandriel for company.” _

_“Actually, would you mind feeding him when you get there?”_

_ “Sure.” _

_“Okay thank you. I have to go now, but I will see you later tonight.”_

_ “Bye.” _

 

 

~~Disconnected~~

**Saturday March 16**

 

 

(Saturday 1:11pm)

So, random question: Where do you get all of these students from?

_(Saturday 1:13pm)_

_Most of them come through referrals. Sam’s teacher, for example, is an old friend and continues to try and send some select students my way._

 

(Saturday 1:16pm)

See, you have more friends than you thought!

_(Saturday 1:20pm)_

_I said he was an old friend. The last time we had a civil conversation was about 4 years ago. ._

 

(Saturday 1:25pm)

Oh, that sucks man. Did you guys have a pretty big falling out, or did you just get sick of his face?

_(Saturday 1:29pm)_

_We had a falling out of sorts. I overreacted and he took it badly. What’s done it done, but he consistently tries to make an effort to repair the damage. Which I appreciate, but it’s still too soon._

 

(Saturday 1:34pm)

Too soon? Didn’t you say it was four years ago?

_(Saturday 1:36pm)_

_Yes._

 

(Saturday 1:38pm)

Remind me not to get on your bad side.

_(Saturday 1:42pm)_

_In all fairness, it was an extreme situation and it’s impossible for it to occur twice._

 

(Saturday 1:45pm)

Are you being vague on purpose?

_(Saturday 1:47pm)_

_Yes._

 

(Saturday 1:50pm)

We don’t have to talk about this anymore if you don’t want to.

_(Saturday 1:52pm)_

_I appreciate that. It’s not that I don’t trust you, but it’s a long and complicated story that doesn’t translate very well over text._

 

(Saturday 1:54pm)

Maybe one day I’ll hear it.

_(Saturday 1:56pm)_

_Hopefully :)_

 

 

* * *

**Sunday March 17**

 

(Sunday 10:23am)

Novak .

 

(Sunday 10:29am)

What?

(Sunday 10:32am)

That’s his last name.

 

(Sunday 10:38am)

Cas?

(Sunday 10:40am)

Duh.

 

(Sunday 10:52am)

Uh, okay.

(Sunday 10:54am)

You’ll thank me later.

 

 

* * *

_(Sunday 2:57pm)_

_Meg made house guests appear a lot worse than they actually are._

 

(Sunday 3:01pm)

She’s Satan. That kind of a given.

_(Sunday 3:04pm)_

_She may have her faults, but I like to think that she’s slightly better than the Devil._

 

(Sunday 3:06pm)

Maybe slightly. What makes you bring up the house guest thing?

_(Sunday 3:10pm)_

_Adam has been staying with me for the past few days._

 

(Sunday 3:13pm)

Adam? Why?

_(Sunday 3:18pm)_

_There was a conflict of interest at his home, and he will be staying with me for an undetermined amount of time. His presence had been a very welcome addition to the house, however._

 

(Sunday 3:20pm)

So like, a parent thing or a sibling thing?

 

(Sunday 3:21pm)

Sorry. You don’t actually have to tell me. Adam’s business isn’t really my business.

_(Sunday 3:25pm)_

_It’s fine, Adam and I have discussed this, and he’s alright if I talk to you about it. If something like this happened in your life and you were willing to share, I’d want to know about it._

 

(Sunday 3:27pm)

Oh. Go on, then.

_(Sunday 3:30pm)_

_He and his mother don’t exactly see eye to eye in regards to her new love interest._

 

(Sunday 3:37pm)

Poor kid. That’s a hell of a thing to have to go through in high school.

_(Sunday 3:39pm)_

_I agree. I’m glad that I’m able to help him in any way that I can._

 

(Sunday 3:47pm)

Good for you. I remember being him and it’s really rough without someone to help you out.

_(Sunday 3:51pm)_

_Being him?_

 

(Sunday 4:34pm)

Yeah. My dad kicked me out when I was 15. Jo and her mom took me in, though. I doubt I would have gotten through that without them.

_(Sunday 4:39pm)_

_I am very sorry you had to go through that. If you don’t mind my asking, why did your father kick out a fifteen year old boy?_

 

(Sunday 4:48pm)

It’s a long story.

_(Sunday 4:51pm)_

_I have a lot of time._

 

(Sunday 5:25pm)

I made a mistake and it cost my mom her life. After that, my dad just couldn’t handle looking at me, I guess.

_(Sunday 5:27pm)_

_I am so sorry Dean._

 

(Sunday 5:46pm)

It’s like you said. What’s done is done. But thanks.

_(Sunday 5:48pm)_

_I doubt there was anything you could’ve done that would warrant such a dramatic response. Everyone makes mistakes, and on occasion, you can lose someone because_

_of it._

 

(Sunday 5:58pm)

Yeah. I’ve been told that my whole life.

_(Sunday 6:01pm)_

_Can I ask what your mistake was?_

 

(Sunday 6:24pm)

I was the idiot pyromaniac that caused a house fire.

_(Sunday 6:26pm)_

_Oh. I see._

 

(Sunday 6:39pm)

Yeah.

_(Sunday 6:42pm)_

_I am deeply sorry for your loss. I also lost my mother at a young age._

 

(Sunday 6:48pm)

Oh, Cas I’m sorry. I didn’t know.

_(Sunday 6:50pm)_

_It is alright. It was a long time ago. I suppose neither of us really knows much about the other’s family._

 

(Sunday 6:55pm)

True. Well…. you know Sammy. Maybe you should tell me about your brother.

_(Sunday 7:10pm)_

_His name is Emmanuel, but most people refer to him as Jimmy. He is my twin, and are virtually identical in physical traits, and have very conflicting personalities. He used to be my best friend, but we have not spoken in a very long time._

 

(Sunday 7:19pm)

Man, sorry about that. What happened?

_(Sunday 7:21pm)_

_I made a mistake, and he took the blame for it. It’s my biggest regret._

 

(Sunday 7:24pm)

Didn’t you say you were gonna go talk to him when your car broke down? Maybe you should still do that.

_(Sunday 7:27pm)_

_Maybe someday I’ll work up the courage to see him. But for now, there is too much pain involved._

 

(Sunday 7:32pm)

I can understand that. Thanks for telling me though. I know you didn’t have to.

_(Sunday 7:35pm)_

_I trust you, and It was time I talked about it with someone who wasn’t Balthazar. :)_

 

(Sunday 7:39pm)

Well, I’m always here if you need me.

_(Sunday 7:42pm)_

_Thank you. I very much enjoy having you as a friend._

 

(Sunday 7:46pm)

Same.

 

(Sunday 7:48pm)

I’m glad you got the number wrong.

_(Sunday 7:52pm)_

_It was, by far, the best mistake I’ve ever made._

 

 

* * *

**Monday March 18**

 

****

**_(Monday 11:33am)_ **

**_How would you feel about coming over tomorrow?_ **

_(Monday 11:36am)_

_For dinner? Or to talk?_

****

**_(Monday 11:39am)_ **

**_How about both?_ **

_(Monday 11:42am)_

_That depends… What did you want to talk about?_

****

**_(Monday 11:46am)_ **

**_Kat would really like to meet my family. Care to volunteer?_ **

_(Monday 11:50am)_

_Of course. I already told you that I would assist you in this endeavour._

****

**_(Monday 11:53am)_ **

**_Lovely. I appreciate it. How’s tomorrow night sound?_ **

_(Monday 11:56am)_

_Tomorrow should work for me. However, I do have a favor to ask._

****

**_(Monday 11:57am)_ **

**_Which is?_ **

_(Monday 11:58am)_

_Would it be okay if I brought Adam? I feel like he needs to spend some time out of the house._

****

**_(Monday 12:05pm)_ **

**_…..As a date?_ **

_(Monday 12:07pm)_

_No. Why would you think that? I’m simply concerned about his mental health._

****

**_(Monday 12:11pm)_ **

**_Oh good. I was worried about you dating a minor for a moment._ **

_(Monday 12:14pm)_

_Worry not, I have no romantic interests in him. In a lot of ways, he reminds me of Jimmy, and it’s nice to feel like I have a brother again._

****

**_(Monday 12:27pm)_ **

**_Castiel, you’re not using the poor boy as a surrogate are you?_ **

_(Monday 12:31pm)_

_No, I’m not. I do understand that he’s not actually my brother._

****

**_(Monday 12:33pm)_ **

**_As long as you can keep the two separate. I worry for you._ **

_(Monday 12:35pm)_

_I know you do. But I promise that once you meet him, you will see the resemblance as well._

****

**_(Monday 12:43pm)_ **

**_That would be nice._ **

_(Monday 12:47pm)_

_We’ll be there at 6._

****

**_(Monday 12:49pm)_ **

**_I look forward to it._ **

 

* * *

 

(Monday 2:37pm)

So I took your advice.

_(Monday 2:40pm)_

_About what?_

 

(Monday 2:43pm)

My writing teacher. He tried to tell me how my writing was too dark again.

_(Monday 2:45pm)_

_Oh, I see. What did you do?_

 

(Monday 2:49pm)

Well, your advice wasn’t exactly to start yelling, but I got the jist of it.

_(Monday 2:52pm)_

_You yelled at your professor?_

 

(Monday 2:56pm)

In my defence, he was really starting to piss me off.

_(Monday 2:58pm)_

_What was he doing?_

 

(Monday 3:02pm)

He told the entire class that my personal essay was “sub par” because of the morbid undertones.

_(Monday 3:05pm)_

_So he did, in fact, deserve your wrath._

 

(Monday 3:10pm)

I don’t yell at people unless they deserve it. Or I’m drunk.

_(Monday 3:17pm)_

_I have a question, if your professor is such an incompetent teacher, why are you taking the course?_

 

(Monday 3:20pm)

I need to take it for my degree.

_(Monday 3:23pm)_

_That makes sense._

 

(Monday 3:28pm)

Trust me, I wouldn’t take a class from a judgmental idiot if I didn’t have to.

_(Monday 3:30pm)_

_I believe you._

 

(Monday 3:33pm)

Anyway, I did kind of apologize after. But so did he, after I explained myself.

_(Monday 3:35pm)_

_What was your explanation?_

 

(Monday 3:39pm)

It’s kind of embarrassing.

_(Monday 3:42pm)_

_I once considered yodeling naked in a parking lot for you. I think I can handle this._

 

(Monday 3:45pm)

Different level of embarrassment. .

_(Monday 3:49pm)_

_You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to._

 

(Monday 3:52pm)

It’s fine. Right after my mom died and I was living with Ellen and Jo, I needed to find some healthy way to relieve a lot of. . . angst. Some nights I would spend with Jo in a booth at the bar doing homework and when I got done, I would try my hand at poetry. Then after that, short stories. It progressed from there. Moral of the story: Dramatic beginnings sometimes yield dark undertones and that’s still okay.

_(Monday 4:05pm)_

_I had no idea. I'm glad you found a healthy way to deal with your grief. I know how debilitating grief can be, And the fact that you were able to get through it without losing your sanity, it's quite impressive. I know that I don't really have any right to be, but I'm proud of you._

 

(Monday 4:11pm)

Cas, you totally have the right if you want it. Thanks for that.

_(Monday 4:13pm)_

_You are most welcome :)_

 

 

* * *

 

(Monday 8:58pm)

 

~Incoming Call~

_"Hello?"_

“Cas! Quick, what are you doing RIGHT NOW?”

_"I am studying. Why do you want to know?"_

“Star Wars marathon. Channel 24. Now.”

_"How is this relevant to anything?"_

“Because you didn’t know who Yoda was so I’m going to make you watch Star Wars. It’s on right now. Turn on your freaking TV!”

_"Okay, I can do that."_

“Good. I think you’ll like it. . . . .have you turned it on yet?”

_"I'm looking for the remote right now.. give me a moment. . . . . Okay, I 'm turning it on right now."_

“Just in time! The words are going across the screen right now.”

_"Why am I watching episode four? Shouldn't I start on episode one?"_

“No. No you should not. Just trust me on this. It’s how you watch them.”

_"Okay, I'll take your word for it. I like this music. It's very exciting."_

“It only gets better from there. God, I’m so excited for you to watch this.”

_"Your enthusiasm is catching, I am excited too."_

“You should be. This is life changing.”

_“Quiet Dean! The movie is starting.”_

“Sorry! Yeah. . .I’ll just leave you to it. Tell me what you think later.”

~Disconnected~

 

_(Monday 9:40pm)_

_I like how R2-D2 manages to communicate his feelings and opinions without using any words._

 

(Monday 9:42pm)

I’ve seen these movies like 50 times and I’ve never thought of that.

_(Monday 9:44pm)_

_Really? That’s one of his main attributes. It is a he, right?_

 

(Monday 9:46pm)

I dunno. It’s a machine. Do machines have a gender?

_(Monday 9:47pm)_

_I don’t know.. O.O_

 

(Monday 9:50pm)

Oh look. It’s the emoticon you made when you were high.

_(Monday 9:53pm)_

_It’s a good emoticon regardless of my state of mind._

 

(Monday 9:59pm)

Pay attention.

_(Monday 10:00pm)_

_:P_

 

 

* * *

 

 

(Monday 10:20pm)

Jo, I think I’m going insane.

**(Monday 10:23pm)**

**Going?**

 

(Monday 10:27pm)

Don’t insult me when I come to you in a time of need.

**(Monday 10:32pm)**

**Okay, I’ll be nice. Continue with your neediness.**

 

(Monday 10:39pm)

I was walking on campus today and heard some chick yell out for Cas. I whirled around like an idiot and tripped over my feet. Turns out, Cas was short for Cassidy and I freaked out for nothing.

**(Monday 10:42pm)**

**You’ve got it bad.**

 

(Monday 10:44pm)

Do I?

**(Monday 10:46pm)**

**You’ve got it worse than  Bobby, and that’s saying something.**

 

(Monday 10:49pm)

What the hell do I do about it Jo? Seriously.

**(Monday 10:51pm)**

**It’s your call man. I still think you should actually meet up with him. But I know how big of a deal that is for you.**

 

(Monday 10:56pm)

Say….I was considering it.

**(Monday 10:57pm)**

**Really?**

 

(Monday 10:59pm)

Maybe. He’s an awesome guy, I feel like maybe I’d be an idiot for not jumping on that while I still can.

 

(Monday 11:00pm)

I didn’t mean that the way it sounded.

**(Monday 11:02pm)**

**Yeah you did ;)**

 

(Monday 11:04pm)

Shut up. You’re not making this any easier.

**(Monday 11:05pm)**

**Sorry. Well I think you should at least give him a chance.**

 

(Monday 11:08pm)

It’s not about giving HIM a chance. He’s finishing up a doctorate at 22. He’s set for life money-wise. He’s got an awesome sense of humor. I don’t know what he’d see in me.

**(Monday 11:10pm)**

**Dude.. You’re looking at this all wrong. He’s your FRIEND. You’re taking this way too seriously.**

 

(Monday 11:13pm)

It’s hard not to when he’s the only friend that’s put up with me for this long.

 

(Monday 11:14pm)

Besides you.

**(Monday 11:17pm)**

**I think you should just meet up with him. Maybe he’s worth the risk.**

 

(Monday 11:21pm)

I know. I think I’m waiting for a sign or something.

**(Monday 11:25pm)**

**Like angels showing up in your dreams and telling you to get it on with him?**

 

(Monday 11:27pm)

Something like that, I guess.

**(Monday 11:29pm)**

**And what if that doesn’t happen?**

 

(Monday 11:32pm)

Cross that bridge when I get there.

**(Monday 11:33pm)**

**What happened to you being excited to meet him?**

 

(Monday 11:36pm)

I don’t know, Jo! I keep going back and forth.

**(Monday 11:40pm)**

**Maybe you could take Sam with you?**

 

(Monday 11:43pm)

No, I don’t think so.

**(Monday 11:45pm)**

**It's your decision.**

 

(Monday 11:47pm)

I’ll keep you updated. Cause I know you and Bobby like to gossip like teenage girls.

**(Monday 11:50pm)**

**I appreciate that. I have no love life of my own to speak of, so I’m taking a special interest in yours. ;)**

 

(Monday 11:53pm)

Yay.

 

 

* * *

 

 

**Tuesday March 19**

_(Tuesday 3:02pm)_

_Dean Winchester, you’re a bad influence on me._

 

(Tuesday 3:07pm)

Yeah, I’ve been told.

_(Tuesday 3:15pm)_

_I stayed up all night watching the original Star Wars trilogy. After enjoying those immensely, I went to the store at 4am to buy the prequels, because I needed to watch those immediately. I was however left unsatisfied and proceeded to do as much research into the Star Wars universe as is possible. I have had 7 cups of coffee, and I’ve skipped 3 classes._

 

(Tuesday 3:20pm)

You researched the Star Wars universe?

_(Tuesday 3:22pm)_

_Maybe…_

 

(Tuesday 3:24pm)

Which movie was your favorite?

_(Tuesday 3:26pm)_

_Return of the Jedi_

_(Tuesday 3:26pm)_

_A New Hope_

_(Tuesday 3:26pm)_

_The Empire Strikes Back_

 

(Tuesday 3:30pm)

Cas.

_(Tuesday 3:31pm)_

_Yes? :)_

 

(Tuesday 3:35pm)

Remember that time you offered to help me prepare for those tests?

_(Tuesday 3:36pm)_

_Of course._

 

(Tuesday 3:40pm)

Is it too late to accept?

_(Tuesday 3:42pm)_

_Of course not._

 

(Tuesday 3:46pm)

Like….In person.

_(Tuesday 3:48pm)_

_That would probably be a nessecity,  yes._

 

(Tuesday 3:50pm)

And you’re okay with it.

_(Tuesday 3:52pm)_

_Only if you’re comfortable with it._

 

(Tuesday 3:54pm)

Alright. So... When and where?

_(Tuesday 3:57pm)_

_Would Friday at 7 work? In the library?_

 

(Tuesday 4:02pm)

Yeah.

 

(Tuesday 4:02pm)

Wow. Friday. Yeah.

_(Tuesday 4:02pm)_

_Okay, I will see you then. :)  I’ll be the one in the trenchcoat._


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are assuming that you will actually enjoy my presence. 
> 
> Sure am. 
> 
> I am not sure that's wise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! First off I just want to say how great you all have been for sticking this out with us thus far. :) Secondly, thank you so much for the comments, the kudos, and the messages on Tumblr. They are very helpful and we love getting feedback from you guys. Thirdly, I know we take a long time to update, but again, thank you for sticking with us, there's generally a good reason for why it's taken so long. Also, we promise that under no circumstances, will we abandon this story. We fully intend to see it to it's completion. So you do not ever have to worry about that. :) Fourthly, on a more personal note, I would just like to thank everybody for their kind words and support. :) I very much appreciate it. ~eBob  
> What she said. ~K_K_TiBal
> 
> Come visit us on tumblr!  
> hesanangelwithashotgun.tumblr.com  
> thebloggerbloggerfun.tumblr.com

**  
**Reminder:

Dean

_Cas_

**Jo**

_**Balthazar** _

Sam

_ Adam _

**Tuesday March 19**

 

(Tuesday 6:06pm)

So do you think we’ve ever seen each other before?

 

(Tuesday 6:07pm)

I mean, it’s a big campus. The chances are I’ve at least glimpsed you before, right?

_(Tuesday 6:11pm)_

_It’s extremely likely. However I doubt I would’ve made a lasting impression on you._

 

(Tuesday 6:13pm)

Hey now. Don’t sell yourself short.

_(Tuesday 6:17pm)_

_I make a it a point to appear innocuous to strangers._

 

(Tuesday 6:21pm)

Oh. Why would you do that?

_(Tuesday 6:25pm)_

_Because I would prefer to have people underestimate my ability to take care of myself._

 

(Tuesday 6:27pm)

So. . . you want to seem like a 6 year old?

_(Tuesday 6:31pm)_

_That is not what I was saying. I’ve noticed that people are more likely to leave you alone when they think that you do not pose any threat to them._

 

(Tuesday 6:35pm)

Threat? Dude, this is college! Not prison.

_(Tuesday 6:37pm)_

_People still have the same basic human instincts regardless of their location._

 

(Tuesday 6:40pm)

Were you not hugged enough as a kid?

_(Tuesday 6:43pm)_

_I had plenty of positive physical interaction as young child._

 

(Tuesday 6:46pm)

Alright, alright. I believe you. I’m sure there’s plenty more yet to come.

_(Tuesday 6:47pm)_

_Plenty of what?_

 

(Tuesday 6:50pm)

Nevermind, Cas.

_(Tuesday 6:53pm)_

_But I want to know!_

 

(Tuesday 6:56pm)

Seriously. Nevermind. I tried to make a joke and it failed.

_(Tuesday 6:58pm)_

_It’s not you, it’s me. ;)_

 

(Tuesday 7:00pm)

You did not just use that line on me.

 

 

* * *

 

 

(Tuesday 7:35pm)

Advice, Jo. Now.

**(Tuesday 7:36pm)**

**Grow. A. Beard**

 

(Tuesday 7:39pm)

Wear. A. Bra.

**(Tuesday 7:40pm)**

**Buy. Some. Tampons.**

 

(Tuesday 7:42pm)

We are getting off topic.

**(Tuesday 7:44pm)**

**Sorry, I just had this mental image of you as a bearded lady.**

 

(Tuesday 7:46pm)

Nevermind. I’ll talk to you when you’re off whatever you’re on right now.

**(Tuesday 7:48pm)**

**I’m fine. :P What can I help you with?**

 

(Tuesday 7:52pm)

I may or may not be meeting Cas on Friday.

**(Tuesday 7:54pm)**

**Wait, what!?**

 

(Tuesday 7:56pm)

If you really didn’t catch that you can just re-read the text.

**(Tuesday 7:57pm)**

**When did you decide to meet him??**

 

(Tuesday 7:59pm)

Like, 4 hours ago.

**(Tuesday 8:00pm)**

**Why didn’t I know about this 4 hours ago? :P**

 

(Tuesday 8:04pm)

I had to go through 4 hours of shock therapy.

**(Tuesday 8:05pm)**

**That sounds excessive.**

 

(Tuesday 8:07pm)

I had an excessive need.

**(Tuesday 8:08pm)**

**Okay, so what do you need my advice for?**

 

(Tuesday 8:10pm)

Nothing. I’m an idiot. Nevermind.

**(Tuesday 8:11pm)**

**... Spill.**

 

(Tuesday 8:14pm)

Like….what should I wear?

 

(Tuesday 8:15pm)

Do I go casual? It’s not like a date or anything. But I don’t want to seem like I’m not trying.

**(Tuesday 8:17pm)**

**You’re asking me for fashion advice?**

 

(Tuesday 8:21pm)

No. Nevermind. Go away.

**(Tuesday 8:23pm)**

**Awww! :’) It’s like we’re in high school all over again.**

 

 

* * *

 

 

_(Tuesday 10:30pm)_

_Apologies. I had a previous engagement._

 

(Tuesday 10:38pm)

No worries. How was it?

_(Tuesday 10:40pm)_

_It was extremely unpleasant._

 

(Tuesday 10:43pm)

Family thing?

_(Tuesday 10:45pm)_

_Sort of. I was with Balthazar and his new frothy tart._

 

(Tuesday 10:47pm)

This sounds like an exciting story.

_(Tuesday 10:52pm)_

_Not particularly. She spent the entire night making derogatory and condescending remarks about me and my lifestyle._

 

(Tuesday 10:55pm)

Didn’t agree with you being a hermit or something?

_(Tuesday 10:58pm)_

_Something like that._

 

(Tuesday 11:00pm)

Sorry about your crappy night.

_(Tuesday 11:03pm)_

_Me too. How was your night?_

 

(Tuesday 11:06pm)

Fantastic.

_(Tuesday 11:08pm)_

_I am glad. :)_

 

 

* * *

 

 

**Wednesday March 20**

****

**_(Wednesday 9:13am)_ **

**_I would like to apologize for what happened last night._ **

_(Wednesday 9:16am)_

_What exactly are you apologizing for?_

****

**_(Wednesday 9:18am)_ **

**_Do you want me to say it or do you really not know?_ **

_(Wednesday 9:21am)_

_I want you to say it._

****

**_(Wednesday 9:25am)_ **

**_Kat was a harpy. I’m sorry for how she acted. It was out of line._ **

_(Wednesday 9:26am)_

_A harpy? That’s being extremely kind._

****

**_(Wednesday 9:29am)_ **

**_I was shielding your innocent eyes._ **

_(Wednesday 9:31am)_

_I’m really not in the mood for your condescending humor._

****

**_(Wednesday 9:35am)_ **

**_I’m sorry. I’ve broken it off with her. I was in shock from some of her comments. ME._ **

_(Wednesday 9:38am)_

_Don't end your relationship on my account._

****

**_(Wednesday 9:43am)_ **

**_Your account? Contrary to popular belief, I don’t do everything for you, dear Cassie. As homophobic as she was, I did make this decision objectively._ **

_(Wednesday 9:46am)_

_Are you going to acknowledge any of her other slanderous remarks? Or just the ones that were aimed at me directly? Do you have any input on what she said to Adam?_

****

**_(Wednesday 9:49am)_ **

**_What else do you want me to say?_ **

_(Wednesday 9:52am)_

_I don’t know._

****

**_(Wednesday 9:56am)_ **

**_I am sorry that I told her those things about you and Adam. I didn’t know that she would retort the way she did. But you reacted poorly._ **

_(Wednesday 9:59am)_

_EXCUSE ME!? My actions were completely justified._

****

**_(Wednesday 10:02am)_ **

**_Storming out is rude and childish. You stooped to her level._ **

_(Wednesday 10:05am)_

_I had no desire to further subjugate myself to her intolerance and idiocy! I had every right to leave._

****

**_(Wednesday 10:10am)_ **

**_As much as I would love to continue this conversation, I must end it. Goodbye Castiel._ **

 

* * *

 

 

(Wednesday 6:30pm)

What did you do?

 

(Wednesday 6:33pm)

I do lots of stuff.

(Wednesday 6:35pm)

Fine, I’ll be more specific. What did you do to Cas?

 

(Wednesday 6:37pm)

What are you talking about?

(Wednesday 6:39pm)

I just had a tutoring session with him, and he seemed really upset about something. Since he doesn’t have any other friends than you and Adam, (and I know for a fact that Adam hasn’t done anything) all signs point to you doing something to him.

 

(Wednesday 6:45pm)

But I haven’t done anything!

 

(Wednesday 6:46pm)

Ah crap.

(Wednesday 6:49pm)

What?

 

(Wednesday 6:52pm)

We’re meeting on Friday. . .

(Wednesday 6:54pm)

Seriously? You’re actually going through with it?

 

(Wednesday 6:58pm)

I really am.

(Wednesday 7:02pm)

And you’re not going to flake out or anything?

 

(Wednesday 7:06pm)

I’m not. I AM going through with it.

(Wednesday 7:09pm)

Huh. Well, I’m proud of you. 

 

(Wednesday 7:13pm)

Surprising, huh?

(Wednesday 7:16pm)

Well, kind of. You seemed pretty adamant about not putting yourself out there.

 

(Wednesday 7:18pm)

I had an epiphany.

(Wednesday 7:21pm)

Which was?

 

(Wednesday 7:29pm)

A few things. I realized that Cas and I are completely different, but we’re also exactly the same. We’re both lonely and I sure as hell know that I’d like someone like him in my life. For real. We deserve happiness right? I know it’s not guaranteed, but it’s worth a shot.

(Wednesday 7:32pm)

Go get him tiger. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

(Wednesday 9:46pm)

Are you having second thoughts about meeting?

 

(Wednesday 9:47pm)

Which is completely fine, by the way.

_(Wednesday 9:49pm)_

_Of course not. Are you?_

 

(Wednesday 9:53pm)

Hell no! Sam just said you seemed upset today and I thought maybe it was me.

_(Wednesday 9:56pm)_

_Worry not, my attitude today in no way reflects my feelings about that matter._

 

(Wednesday 9:58pm)

Oh. Good. Are you okay, then?

_(Wednesday 10:04pm)_

_I’ve been better._

 

(Wednesday 10:06pm)

Wanna talk about it?

_(Wednesday 10:09pm)_

_Balthazar was unkind to me, and I am no longer speaking to him._

 

(Wednesday 10:13pm)

Do you do that often? Just. . .not speak to people anymore?

_(Wednesday 10:17pm)_

_No. Not often. Only when the situation is extreme, and my emotions get the better of me._

 

(Wednesday 10:19pm)

Okay. So, extreme situation with Balthy. Sorry about that.

_(Wednesday 10:23pm)_

_It is okay. Things will work out eventually._

 

(Wednesday 10:26pm)

For your sake, I hope so.

_(Wednesday 10:29pm)_

_Well I appreciate your support. :)_

 

 

* * *

 

 

**Thursday March 21**

 

(Thursday 9:52pm)

So we should definitely go out for coffee or something when we’re done at the library.

_(Thursday 9:57pm)_

_You are assuming that you will actually enjoy my presence._

 

(Thursday 9:59pm)

Sure am.

_(Thursday 10:03pm)_

_I am not sure that's wise._

 

(Thursday 10:06pm)

Do you think you’ll like me?

_(Thursday 10:10pm)_

_I know that I will like you. I’m just not so sure that you will like the hermit in the trenchcoat._

 

(Thursday 10:13pm)

If you’re allowed to think you’ll like me, then I’m allowed to think I’ll like you.

_(Thursday 10:15pm)_

_Your logic is sound. :)_

 

(Thursday 10:19pm)

You bet it is.

 

(Thursday 10:21pm)

So, coffee?

_(Thursday 10:23pm)_

_Coffee with you sounds like a very good option. :)_

 

(Thursday 10:25pm)

I think so too.

  
  
  


 

**Friday March 22**

(Friday 7:00am)

Today is the day. 

__

_ (Friday 7:12am) _

_ And it couldn’t have come soon enough if you ask me. _

(Friday 7:15am)

I was about ready to stage a random setup if they put this off any longer. 

__

_ (Friday 7:18am) _

_ I would have helped you. 100%.  _

(Friday 7:21am)

The day’s not over yet… But Dean is actually committed to this. So if there are any problems, they’re not going to come from him. How is Castiel holding up?

__

_ (Friday 7:24am) _

_ From what I can tell, he really wants to do this. He’s worried Dean won’t like him, but I really don’t think that’s an issue. He had an argument with his sort-of-brother a few days ago and that hurt him. I think this meeting will do him good. _

(Friday 7:28am)

Oh, is that what happened? I thought Dean might have done something… Anyway, I’m confident Dean will love him. 

__

_ (Friday 7:30am) _

_ Nah, pretty sure it wasn’t Dean. Five bucks says that once they meet they start planning Sunday dinners. _

(Friday 7:32am)

Do you think that they might ever become more than friends? 

__

_ (Friday 7:35am) _

_ In all honesty, I don’t know. I just want Castiel to be happy, but I think there’s a crapload of potential.  _

(Friday 7:38am)

Same here. They both deserve to be happy. All I know, is that Dean is the happiest I’ve ever seen him, and it’s because of Castiel.  I’m getting ahead of things though. They have to actually meet first.  

__

_ (Friday 7:42am) _

_ You realize that we’re the meddling best friends in every chick flick? _

(Friday 7:45am)

Yeah… That thought had occurred to me. :P 

__

_ (Friday 7:50am) _

_ I’m okay with it if you are. _

(Friday 7:53am)

There are worse roles we could be playing. 

__

_ (Friday 8:01am) _

_ True.  _

(Friday 8:04am)

Anyways, were you planning on going to Ruby’s party this afternoon? 

__

_ (Friday 8:07am) _

_ I’ve actually got a test I’ve got to study for. Although I’m mainly using that as an excuse. I heard it’s supposed to get pretty wild and I’m honestly not a big fan of Ruby. Missing Jess or something? _

(Friday 8:10am)

That’s fair. Yeah, the sooner she gets back from this ‘Family Vacation’, the better I’ll feel. But until then, I need a distraction. 

__

_ (Friday 8:13am) _

_ Just be careful. I don’t have a car anymore so I can’t be your designated driver or anything.  _

(Friday 8:15am)

I’ll be fine. :)

 

 

* * *

 

 

(Friday 12:22pm)

So.

_(Friday 12:30pm)_

_So?_

 

(Friday 12:32pm)

Soooooooooo.

_(Friday 12:35pm)_

_Yes?_

 

(Friday 12:39pm)

How ya doin?

_(Friday 12:42pm)_

_I am doing well. :) How are you?_

 

(Friday 12:46pm)

Friggen fantastic! So I’m thinking we should work on my Anatomy first.

_(Friday 12:48pm)_

_If that’s what you desire. :) What other classes do you need assistance in?_

 

(Friday 12:52pm)

Well there’s always Chemistry. Any good at that?

_(Friday 12:54pm)_

_You are taking two science courses? That seems excessive. But yes, I am rather good at it._

 

(Friday 12:59pm)

We’re definitely going to have to work on your detection skills.

_(Friday 1:02pm)_

_Maybe you can teach me a thing or two. :)_

 

(Friday 1:05pm)

I guess we’ll just have to see.

 

 

* * *

 

 

(Friday 4:06pm)

Okay, I was kidding before, but I actually do need help with what I should wear.

**(Friday 4:09pm)**

**What’s his favorite color?**

 

(Friday 4:14pm)

Green.

**(Friday 4:19pm)**

**Wear the long sleeved green button-up that makes your eyes pop (you know the one i’m talking about, don’t even try and convince me otherwise) and your only pair of jeans without holes.**

 

(Friday 4:23pm)

Fine. I’ll wear the obscenely tight shirt and the stiff jeans.

**(Friday 4:26pm)**

**That’s my boy! :D**

 

(Friday 4:30pm)

Can I wear my leather jacket?

**(Friday 4:34pm)**

**You can wear the black one I got you for christmas.**

 

(Friday 4:37pm)

Fine. Anything else?

**(Friday 4:39pm)**

**Just breathe. It’ll be okay.**

 

(Friday 4:42pm)

Breathe. I can do that. Maybe.

**(Friday 4:45pm)**

**You’re not having second thoughts are you?**

 

(Friday 4:48pm)

Nope. I want to do this.

**(Friday 4:50pm)**

**Okay. Good luck.**

 

(Friday 4:53pm)

Thanks. I’ll talk to you after.

**(Friday 4:54pm)**

**Call me tomorrow. I’m working late tonight.**

 

(Friday 4:58pm)

Can do.

 

 

* * *

 

(Friday 5:35pm)

Last chance to back out.

_(Friday 5:38pm)_

_I have no intention of backing out. :)_

 

(Friday 5:40pm)

I wouldn’t blame you if you did.

_(Friday 5:42pm)_

_I’ll be there. I promise. Just make sure that you’re there too._

 

(Friday 5:45pm)

Wouldn’t dream of missing it.

_(Friday 5:46pm)_

_See you soon. :)_

 

 

* * *

 

 

**(Friday 5:58pm)**

~Incoming Call~

“Hey Jo, I guess you’re working or something, but if you get this soon, is there any chance you could come get me? I’m at this party, and its really sketchy, and I’ve been drinking, and I just want to go home. I would call Dean, but he’s got the thing with Cas. So yeah, if you could call me back soon, that’d be great. Okay thanks, bye.”

 

**(Friday 6:09pm)**

~Incoming Call~

“Okay, somebody slipped something inta my drink an’ I’m really feelin’ it…please call me.”

 

**(Friday 6:18pm)**

~Incoming Call~

I jus- jus called my dad to come get me ‘cause nobody else was answering, so don’t worry about me. I thought I’d jus let ya know… Or somethin’…” 

 

**(Friday 6:30pm)**

~Incoming Call~

“Dad’s here.. He’s not.. so hot either. But I want bed…. My bed.”

 

* * *

 

**(Friday 6:55pm)**

**Dean I know you don’t usually answer your phone but I really need you to answer the call okay??**

 

(Friday 6:56pm)

~Incoming Call~

“God Jo! Do you realize that I’m driving to the-”

**“Dean… I… I know. You uh… You need to come to the hospital… Right now.”**

“Wait, what?? Why the hell- what happened?”

**“It’s Sam… he was at a party.. he uh.. called me for ride. But I was busy… There was an accident. You just need to get down here…”**

“What sort of accide- God! Just- Alright. I’m coming. Is he okay?”

**“He’s unconscious… Dean… It doesn’t look good.”**

“. . . .”

**“Dean?”**

“I’m coming. It was a car accident? Who the hell- DAMN IT! I’m coming, I’m coming.”

**“Dean… There’s something you need to know… Your Dad was the one driving. He-... He didn’t make it. I’m so sorry.”**

“. . . .”

**“Dean?”**

~Disconnected~

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

_ (Friday 10:32pm) _

_ So. . . . you’re not home yet. I assume things are going well? ;) _

_(Friday 10:45pm)_

_He never came._


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Dean, I... I am so sorry."  
> "Sam doesn’t know yet.”  
> “Oh... I see.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everybody! Firstly, thank you so much for taking the time to read/comment/kudos/send us messages on tumblr! :) It's definitely helped to motivate us. Secondly I would like to make something clear. WE WILL NEVER ABANDON THIS STORY. We will see it through to completion. We seriously mean that, we even have a back up plan of what to do in the event that the other person dies, we are that serious about this. So don't worry at all about it never finishing. Thirdly, we are going to try and update on a more consistent schedule. Fourthly, A huge shout-out and many thanks to our Beta reader, Kat, aka shieldmaidenofsherwood, hopefully with her help we'll be able to get through this story a little faster. She also made this: shieldmaidenofsherwood.tumblr.com/post/67573436019/your-call-cannot-be-completed-as-dialed-a-destiel
> 
> Thank you all so much!
> 
> hesanangelwithashotgun.tumblr.com  
> thebloggerbloggerfun.tumblr.com

**  
**Reminder:

Dean 

_Cas_

**Jo**

_Adam_

**Friday March 22**

__

_ (Friday 10:47pm) _

_ What? But Sam said he was going to come! What happened?  _

_(Friday 10:49pm)_

_I don’t know.. I thought he was okay with meeting, but I guess not..._

 

_ (Friday 10:53pm) _

_ No but he was! Sam told me that Dean was 100% going to be there. _

_(Friday 10:56pm)_

_I suppose he decided it wasn’t worth the effort._

__

_ (Friday 11:02pm) _

_ Did you call him? _

_(Friday 11:04pm)_

_I tried once, but it went straight to voicemail. It’s fine. I shouldn’t have gotten my hopes up anyway._

__

_ (Friday 11:05pm) _

_ Hey. No. Don’t do that. I’m sure there was a reason. _

__

_ (Friday 11:06pm) _

_ Where are you? _

_(Friday 11:10pm)_

_It’s incredibly likely that I am the reason. I’m headed home now. I waited there as long as I could._

__

_ (Friday 11:12pm) _

_ I’m going to text Sam. He probably just got caught up or something and forgot to text you. _

_(Friday 11:15pm)_

_You don’t have to do that. I think he would prefer it if I just gave him space._

__

_ (Friday 11:17pm) _

_ Sorry, but I don’t buy that. This was a misunderstanding. Or something. _

_(Friday 11:22pm)_

_Adam, I appreciate your attempt to cheer me up, but I’m looking at the facts._

__

_ (Friday 11:31pm) _

_ Fact: You and Dean have been texting for months. Fact: Every time your phone beeps you scramble to look at the text and if it’s Dean, you smile to yourself like an idiot. Fact: Dean was really excited to meet you. Fact: It wouldn’t make any sense if he just ditched you. _

_(Friday 11:45pm)_

_Fact: Dean and I have never met. Until we do, there is nothing even remotely stable about our friendship. Fact: It doesn’t matter how I feel about him. There’s a very good chance he doesn’t reciprocate my feelings. Fact: Even if he was excited earlier, he still did not show up. Fact: I can’t help but take this personally. Fact: I am simply going to distance myself from the situation._

__

_ (Friday 11:49pm) _

_ I’m going to text Sam about this. Just don’t get all hopeless about this. _

__

_ (Friday 11:51pm) _

_ I know he feels the same way you do. _

_(Friday 11:55pm)_

_I don’t. I don’t know that. Right now, I just can’t handle the idea of him rejecting me, so it’s easier to reject him._

_* * *_

_ (Saturday 12:16am) _

_ Sam, what happened tonight? Why didn’t Dean show up? _

__

_ (Saturday 12:19am) _

_ Castiel is really beating himself up over this like it’s his fault. _

__

_ (Saturday 12:27am) _

_ Sam, even I know you’re not actually asleep right now. _

__

_ (Saturday12:34am) _

_ Okay. Well, text me in the morning. _

 

* * *

 

 

(Saturday 3:12am)

~Outgoing Call~

“Hey Cas. I’m- I’m sorry. About tonight. And I’m sorry that I have to tell you over a stupid voicemail but you’re probably asleep. Actually, you’re definitely asleep. Um, I just wanted to tell you. . . I can’t do this. I’m sorry- I just can’t. Not right now, anyway. Something. . .something came up . . . and I can’t drag you into this. It’s something I gotta deal with. I’m really sorry.

Dammit! Why can’t I ever just-”

~Disconnected~

 

_ (Saturday 5:02pm) _

_ Castiel? Are you okay? You’ve been in the bathroom ever since I came back from school.  _

_(Saturday 5:09pm)_

_I am fine. I’m simply attempting to drown myself in the bathtub._

__

_ (Saturday 5:12pm) _

_ Should I be breaking down the door? _

_(Saturday 5:17pm)_

_No, I am not actually going to harm myself. I am just sad and the warm water is relaxing. On that note, I just bought a Hot Tub. It should be here by monday._

__

_ (Saturday 5:19pm) _

_ You realize that impulsive purchases is what a lot of people do after breakups, right? _

_(Saturday 5:24pm)_

_I am not going through a breakup. A breakup implies that there was some form of relationship. We were merely acquaintances._

__

_ (Saturday 5:30pm) _

_ If that makes you feel better.  _

_(Saturday 5:35pm)_

_I feel fine._

__

_ (Saturday 5:37pm) _

_ You’re texting me from the bathtub that you’ve been soaking in for at least 2 hours. _

_(Saturday 5:42pm)_

_You’re the one texting me when we are in the same house…_

__

_ (Saturday 5:46pm) _

_ I was making sure you were okay!  _

_(Saturday 5:50pm)_

_And I appreciate that, although I’m fairly certain that you are watching Doctor Who again, and you didn’t want to walk upstairs._

__

_ (Saturday 5:53pm) _

_ I should never have told you about that. _

_(Saturday 5:56pm)_

_Your laziness? Or your newfound addiction?_

__

_ (Saturday 6:02pm) _

_ Continue your bath.  _

_(Saturday 6:05pm)_

_Could you do me a small favor and give Samandriel some attention? I fear I’ve been neglecting him lately._

__

_ (Saturday 6:09pm) _

_ Samandriel wants you to come out of the bathroom. _

 

_(Saturday 6:14pm)_

_(Saturday 6:17pm)_

 

_He has you, he is fine._

__

_ (Saturday 6:17pm) _

_ Whatever. Just promise not to sulk forever. _

_(Saturday 6:20pm)_

_You’re acting as if this is a big deal. It’s not._

__

_ (Saturday 6:23pm) _

_ If you say so. _

 

 

**Monday March 25**

__

_ (Monday 10:21am) _

_ So I’m going to be going back home after school. My mom got in touch. She wants me to come back. Work things out and stuff. _

__

_ (Monday 10:24am) _

_ I’m really sorry that that I have to leave right now. _

_(Monday 10:28am)_

_I am glad you and your mom are on good terms. I wish you the best of luck. Don’t worry about me. I was perfectly happy before I started talking to Dean Winchester, and I am perfectly happy without him._

__

_ (Monday 10:31am) _

_ You, Castiel Novak, are lying to yourself. _

_(Monday 10:35am)_

_You can’t prove anything. :P_

__

_ (Monday 10:39am) _

_ And now you’re hiding behind your emoticons. Just stop. I know I haven’t known you that long, but I can already tell that you’ve been significantly happier since you’ve started being good friends with him. You weren’t happy before, Balthazar told me as much, and you talk about Dean the way most people talk about pizza. _

_(Monday 10:55am)_

_So what? It doesn’t matter how I feel._

__

_ (Monday 10:58am) _

_ Of course it does. _

_(Monday 11:04am)_

_No, it doesn’t. I got emotionally attached to somebody, and it was obviously the wrong decision. I may not have been happy before, but it sure as hell felt better than how I’m feeling right now…_

__

_ (Monday 11:04am) _

_ Don’t assume anything until we figure out what happened. Please? It’s not worth moping around in sweatpants and that hoodie. _

_(Monday 11:08am)_

_I have not been moping._

__

_ (Monday 11:10am) _

_ You’ve been watching The Princess Bride on repeat for the past two days. You yelled at the screen a few times. _

_(Monday 11:13am)_

_I was simply reminding myself of the fact that true love only exists in fairy tales._

_………….._

__

_ (Monday 11:46am) _

_ Sam? Please text me back. _

__

_ (Monday 11:54am) _

_ What the hell is going on?? _

 

 

_ (Monday 12:03pm) _

~Outgoing Call~

**“Hello?”**

_ “Sa- oh. This isn’t Sam. Who is this?” _

**“This is Jo Harvelle. Who am I talking to?’**

_ “Adam Milligan. Why do you have Sam’s phone? I need to talk to him.” _

**“Oh… You haven’t heard… God I really hate telling people.. Sam was in a car accident Friday night, and he… Uh, hasn’t woken up yet.”**

_ “. . . What?” _

**“Yeah… What did you want with him anyways?”**

_ “I-I was going to ask why Dean never showed up at the library. I guess I know. Is he going to be okay? Can I- can I come visit or something? He’s my friend.” _

**“Wait, you’re Castiel’s friend, aren’t you? I didn’t know you and Sam were close. I… I don’t know if he’s going to be okay or not… The doctor’s aren’t too optimistic. I would say it’s okay for you to come visit right now, but Dean is crazy, and I don’t think he really wants anybody else here. I’m sorry.”**

_ “Oh my God. I didn’t even- oh God. Will you keep me updated? Save this number and tell me when I can visit?” _

**“Sure thing. Would you please tell Castiel why Dean didn’t show up? Whatever happens… Dean is really going to need him.”**

_ “Yeah. I will. Castiel is blaming himself for this. He hides it. . .but he’s hurting. And he’ll be just as worried about Sam as I am. Thanks, Jo. I’m sorry.” _

**“Yeah.. Me too. Thanks Adam. Bye.”**

_ “Goodbye.” _

~Disconnected~

 

* * *

_(Monday 5:34pm)_

~Incoming Call~

_“Hello?”_

_ “Has anyone told you yet?” _

_“Has anyone told me what?”_

_ “Okay, I thought not. Sam’s in the hospital. He got into a car accident Friday night.” _

_“What!? Is he okay? Is Dean okay? What happened?”_

_ “I don’t know! I called him and some girl- Jo- picked up and told me that he still hasn’t woken up. But you realize that’s why Dean didn’t show up, right?” _

_“You’re probably right. I... I had no idea. Thank you for telling me.”_

_ “Yeah. I hope Sam’s okay. . . Dean really didn’t tell you anything?” _

_“No.. He did not. He left me a voicemail, but it was very vague... It makes sense now. I’m extremely worried about both of them right now.”_

_ “Me too. Jo said she’d keep me updated, though, and she really wanted me to tell you that Dean didn’t just blow you off. Do you know her?” _

_“I’ve never actually met her, but Dean’s mentioned her a couple of times... Should I call him?”_

_ “Would you answer your phone if your brother was lying on his deathbed?”  _

_“......... No. I don’t think I would....”_

_ “I don’t think I would either. You know. If I had a brother. But you should when Sam wakes up, because he will.” _

_“I wish there was something I could do... Thank you for the information Adam. It changes things.”_

_ “Yeah, it does. How’s your hot tub, by the way?” _

_“I’m in the process of setting it up right now. I think I might’ve made a mistake, the water is unnaturally blue.”_

_ “Well, your skin will match your eyes.” _

_“I don’t see how that is a good thing.”_

_ “Because I’m sure that if I took a picture and sent it to Dean, it would be sure to cheer him up.” _

_“Oh... Well if you think it’ll help with his current emotional state, I am more than willing to risk it.”_

_ “I was kind of kidding.” _

_“Oh, right! ...I was too.”_

_ “No you weren’t.” _

_“No. I wasn’t... I think I’m going to try and offer my support to Dean or something. I’m not sure if there’s anything I can actually do... But I’m going to try... Samandriel is thinking about going for a swim, I’ve got to go!”_

~Disconnected~

 

* * *

 

(Monday 7:02pm)

_I’m so sorry Dean. I just want to let you know that I’m here to help in any way that I can. Please, don’t hesitate to talk to me. I’m so sorry. I really hope Sam recovers quickly._

 

(Monday 8:34pm)

Thanks, Cas.

 

* * *

 

**Tuesday March 26**

 

(Tuesday 9:54am)

Jo! Get your ass back over here! Sam woke up!

**(Tuesday 9:55am)**

**I’m on my way.**

 

* * *

 

(Tuesday 10:13am)

**Hey, I just thought I’d let you know that Sam’s awake now, and it’d be fine if you wanted to come visit him sometime tomorrow.**

 

(Tuesday 10:17am)

_ Oh thank God. I’ll be there right after school.  _

 

(Tuesday 10:19am)

**Okay, I’ll let Dean know.**

 

* * *

 

_(Tuesday 10:55am)_

~Incoming Call~

_“Dean?”_

“Uh, hey Cas.”

_“How are you doing?”_

“A lot better now that Sam’s awake. He told me to say ‘hey’, by the way.”

_“He’s awake? That is fantastic news. How is he doing?”_

“He’s doing good. He’ll still be here for a few days, and he doesn’t actually remember the accident, but he should be just fine.”

_“That’s... a huge relief, I am glad he is okay.”_

“So. . .Uh. I really am sorry about Friday. I should have at least shot you a text.”

_“There is no need to apologize. Believe me when I say that I completely understand.”_

“Still. It sucked for both of us.”

_“True, but my intentions have not changed. I still intend on meeting you. Our meeting as simply been delayed for the time being.”_

“That’s, um. . . that’s good. I may need to take a rain check on that for a while, though.”

_“That is more than acceptable. Sam needs you far more than I do right now.”_

“Thanks, man. Hey look, if it’s not weird or anything, can I ask you some advice?”

_“I’m not sure how helpful I’ll be, but I’ll do my best.”_

“So, before I say anything, just know that I’m doing okay. I’ve been better and I’m sure as hell not in the best place right now but I’m dealing with it. Alright?”  
 _“Okay...”_

“My dad was the one driving the car. The police say he was killed on impact and was most likely drunk out of his mind..”

_“Dean, I... I am so sorry.”_

“Sam doesn’t know yet.”

_“Oh... I see.”_

“He has a right to know, you know? But I don’t want to stress him out or anything, especially when he only just woke up and still needs to recover. I don’t want to set him off but I’ve already deflected one question about him.”

_“If it was you in the hospital bed instead of Sam, what would you want Sam to tell you?”_

“. . . . The truth, I guess.”

_“So you should probably tell him...”_

“Yeah. You’re right. Like usual. Except the time of the marshmallow thing.”

_“That was a perfectly innocent misunderstanding!”_

“Speaking of perfectly innocent misunderstandings, I have a story to tell you. Consider it me lightening the mood.”

_“Okay, I am intrigued.”_

“Sam basically woke up to a cat fight. Maybe BECAUSE of the cat fight but hey, whatever works.”

_“Would you care to expound on that?”_

“Apparently both Becky and Jess showed up to visit Sam at the same time. Becky started being really weird and Jess had probably just had enough, especially with Sam being unconscious. I was in the bathroom, but when I came back, Sam was awake and looked really confused that they were both there and yelling at each other. Hell of a wake up call.”

_“That is rather amusing.”_

“Yeah I thought so, after I was able to fully appreciate it.”

_“I’m just glad he’s okay, and that you’re able to deal with this. Is there anything I can do for you? Anything at all?”_

“Well. . . not really.”

_“Do either of you need homework? Or would you perhaps like me to talk to your teachers?”_

“That’s not really at the top of my priorities right now. But, um. . .can I maybe give YOU some advice?”

_“Okay?”_

“I really think you should patch things up with your brother. Balthazar, too, but mainly Jimmy. You don’t realize how much that’s going to mean until it’s gone. I’m crazy lucky that Sam’s pulling through, and I don’t want that to happen to you.”

_“.......”_

“Cas?”

_“I’ve uh.. I’ve got to go. I’m sorry about your Dad, but I’m glad you and Sam are okay. Thank you for the advice. Goodbye.”_

“Bye Cas.”

~Disconnected~


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I know. But I hate breaking promises."
> 
> "You haven’t broken your promise yet. "
> 
> "I haven’t?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everybody! Thanks for reading/commenting/rec-ing/bookmarking/kudos(ing?)/being awesome/stalking us on tumblr/sending us creepy anons/feel-y messages, all of it, we love it. So thank you. :)  
> Shoutout to our awesome Beta shieldmaidenofsherwood. :D 
> 
> Thank you again for all of the love and support. :)  
> hesanangelwithashotgun.tumblr.com  
> thebloggerbloggerfun.tumblr.com

Reminder:

Dean

_Cas_

**Jo**

_Adam_

**_Balthazar_ **

****

**Tuesday March 26**

**(Tuesday 1:36pm)**

~Incoming Call~

“I told him.”

**“How’s he holding up?”**

“About as much as you’d expect. I mean, they were never close, but he was still our dad, no matter how much they were at each other’s throats.”

**“Yeah, I know.”**

“I don’t really know how to feel either, Jo.”

**“Feel however you want to feel. You’re still processing things. Just give it time.”**

“Yeah. . .yeah you’re right. I’ll figure it out. Did. . . um, did you get that obituary sent in?”

**“They should have it printed by tomorrow, we were just waiting for Sam to find out first...”**

“Well, he knows. So I guess all’s well. You know, as much as possible.”

**“Yeah... Is there anything you guys need?”**

“Nah. I’m good. I have to go talk to some doctors about physical therapy now, actually.”

**“Okay, let me know how that goes. Be nice to Adam when he comes over, okay?”**

“Cross my heart.”

**“Good. I’ll be over later with food.”**

“I request nachos.”

**“Ask and ye shall receive.”**

“Ah shit, hold on Jo. I’ll call you back. Some big-shots in suits are here and look like they want to talk.”

**“Okay bye.”**

“Later.”

~Disconnected~

 

**(Tuesday 1:57pm)**

~Incoming Call~

**“Hey, how did it go?”**

“They won’t let a twenty two year old college student with a part-time job have custody over his own brother.”

**“Wait, what!?”**

“I just- Who the hell do they think they are?? I raised him for most of our lives and they act like that doesn’t matter!”

**“What the hell? Why won't they let you keep him? You’re more than capable of taking care of him.”**

“Apparently the state doesn’t think so. Especially when alcoholism seems to run in the family.”

**“God damn it... What about my Mom? Could she get custody of him?”**

“No family relation. I doubt that would work. I’m just. . .they’ll allow it if I get a full time job. I’ll just. . .pick up more hours at the shop. A lot more hours.”

**“Can you handle that and school at the same time?”**

“That’ll be impossible.”

**“So how are you going to do it?”**

“. . .I’m gonna have to quit school I guess.”

**“Dude, no. You’ve gone through hell to get to where you are now. You can’t just stop now. Besides, Sam is seventeen. Can’t he just get emancipated?”**

“Look, I need this to be guaranteed. I can’t take the risk that the courts might decide against it and Sam can’t be stressed out about having to worry about providing for himself. . . So I’m dropping out. That’s how it has to go I guess. I can’t handle it right now anyway, I’ve already missed a ton of classes recently.”

**“There are other options Dean, we just have to think of them.”**

“But not guaranteed options. This doesn’t have to be permanent, just for a few years and I’ll make a lot of money out of this anyway. It’s for the best, right?”

**“I don’t think so...”**

“Well I think it is.”

**“Can we talk about this more when I get there? I don’t think this is a good decision.”**

“No, Jo. I’m gonna do it. It’s done. I can’t risk it. Sorry.”

~Disconnected~

  


* * *

 

_ (Tuesday 2:02pm) _

_ I’m going to stop by the hospital after school. Want to come with me? _

_(Tuesday 2:06pm)_

_No, I think it would probably stress Dean out more than anything. But if you have a second, could you stop by the house? I have something I want to send with you._

_ (Tuesday 2:12pm) _

Sure thing. Be there soon.

 

 

* * *

 

(Tuesday 3:11pm)

You did not.

_(Tuesday 3:11pm)_

_:)_

 

(Tuesday 3:11pm)

I wish I could hug you right now.

_(Tuesday 3:13pm)_

_So it was acceptable?_

 

(Tuesday 3:16pm)

It was perfect. I needed that..

_(Tuesday 3:16pm)_

_I’m glad I could provide some comfort. :)_

 

(Tuesday 3:19pm)

It was homemade again, wasn’t it?

_(Tuesday 3:23pm)_

_Yes, I made it today in between classes._

 

(Tuesday 3:28pm)

Sam thinks you should own a bakery.

_(Tuesday 3:31pm)_

_Well, thank you. That is a very high compliment. Do you agree with his assessment?_

 

(Tuesday 3:36pm)

Dude, I’m pissed I didn’t think of it first!

_(Tuesday 3:40pm)_

_I’ll consider it. :) It’ll give me something to do after graduation._

 

(Tuesday 3:43pm)

The baker with a Doctorate?

_(Tuesday 3:45pm)_

_The Doctorate is more of a hobby for me. It has very little real-world application._

 

(Tuesday 3:48pm)

You’re getting a Doctorate. . .as a hobby. . .

_(Tuesday 3:59pm)_

_I should’ve explained that better. I decided to get a doctorate because I was fascinated in the subject and wanted to learn more about it. However there are very few professions that would require this level of knowledge. The degree itself is almost completely useless, but the knowledge I’ve gained from taking the courses, is invaluable to me._

 

(Tuesday 4:03pm)

So, like, you don’t actually plan on doing anything with it? This is just for kicks and giggles?

_(Tuesday 4:05pm)_

_That’s not what I said, but I suppose that is one way it could be interpreted._

 

(Tuesday 4:09pm)

Well that’s just peachy.

_(Tuesday 4:13pm)_

_Is that sarcasm?_

 

(Tuesday 4:17pm)

Not exactly.

_(Tuesday 4:19pm)_

_Okay?_

 

(Tuesday 4:29pm)

Nevermind. Bad day.

_(Tuesday 4:32pm)_

_I’m sorry. :/ Would you like another pie?_

 

(Tuesday 4:35pm)

I’m good. Thanks for the thought, though.

 

 

* * *

 

 

_ (Tuesday 6:21pm) _

_ So this hasn’t been as bad as I thought it would be. _

_(Tuesday 6:24pm)_

_That must be a relief._

__

_ (Tuesday 6:29pm) _

_ I guess. But instead of just yelling at me, she’s treating me like a bomb that might explode. _

_(Tuesday 6:34pm)_

_I suppose that was to be expected. She doesn’t want you to leave again._

__

_ (Tuesday 6:39pm) _

_ She’s doing an awful job of showing it.  _

_(Tuesday 6:41pm)_

_How so?_

__

_ (Tuesday 6:45pm) _

_ Just little things. It’s still bugs me that she won’t tell me anything about my dad, which is completely unfair.  _

_(Tuesday 6:48pm)_

_It’ll be okay. Your persistence will pay off, and you’ll find out everything you ever wanted to know about him._

__

_ (Tuesday 6:51pm) _

_ Well thanks. I appreciate your optimism. _

_(Tuesday 6:51pm)_

_I have a good feeling about this._

__

_ (Tuesday 6:54pm) _

_ It does seem like a day for good things to happen, huh? _

_(Tuesday 6:54pm)_

_We’ve had one miracle today.. I don’t think it’s too much to ask for another one. ;)_

__

_ (Tuesday 6:59pm) _

_ I don’t see why not.  _

 

 

* * *

 

 

_(Tuesday 7:30pm)_

_I’m sorry. I lost my temper and took things too personally. You didn’t deserve my wrath. I hope you can forgive me._

****

**_(Tuesday 7:42pm)_ **

**_Oh, do shut up. You don’t have to apologize. I’ve felt awful about this ever since our fallout and now you’ve gone and apologized, damn you. I was embarrassed and reacted poorly. I apologize._ **

_(Tuesday 7:46pm)_

_You’re not mad?_

****

**_(Tuesday 7:49pm)_ **

**_I have no right to be angry. You know that perfectly well so let’s just move past this, please?_ **

_(Tuesday 7:53pm)_

_I would like that very much._

****

**_(Tuesday 7:57pm)_ **

**_Wonderful. Now how have you been? Life as boring as ever?_ **

_(Tuesday 8:04pm)_

_No, it’s been a rather difficult week emotionally. . ._

****

**_(Tuesday 8:14pm)_ **

**_Sounds fantastic. Anything I can do?_ **

_(Tuesday 8:17pm)_

_No. I’m coping at the moment. I bought a hot tub._

****

**_(Tuesday 8:19pm)_ **

**_I would have gone for the jacuzzi. Still, not bad._ **

_(Tuesday 8:24pm)_

_Would you like to come over and talk? To be quite honest, I need some advice, and Adam isn’t exactly a neutral third party._

****

**_(Tuesday 8:28pm)_ **

**_Of course. What subject would we be discussing?_ **

_(Tuesday 8:30pm)_

_Dean…_

****

**_(Tuesday 8:34pm)_ **

**_I’ll bring chocolate and The Notebook. It will be a grand old time._ **

_(Tuesday 8:37pm)_

_It’s not like that!_

****

**_(Tuesday 8:41pm)_ **

**_Yes it is._ **

_(Tuesday 8:46pm)_

_You don’t even know the situation!_

****

**_(Tuesday 8:50pm)_ **

**_Yes, but I’ve known you my entire life._ **

_(Tuesday 8:54pm)_

_And?_

****

**_(Tuesday 8:57pm)_ **

**_And it’s not hard to read between the lines, Castiel. The last time you texted me to come and talk about a boy you were 18. And we all know how that turned out._ **

****

**_(Tuesday 8:58pm)_ **

**_Oh shit. I didn’t mean that the way it sounded._ **

_(Tuesday 9:05pm)_

_By that logic I shouldn’t even consider being friends with him. And I should absolutely forget about the possibility of it turning into something more..._

****

**_(Tuesday 9:09pm)_ **

**_No. No. Absolutely not. Don’t do that to yourself. I didn’t mean that and you know it. You deserve some happiness in your life and if you think Dean is the way to that, then you should absolutely go for it._ **

_(Tuesday 9:13pm)_

_I am far more emotionally attached to him than I should be. I do not know him very well, I have never actually met him in person, and yet I care about him immensely. My feelings for him are not platonic, and I don’t know why._

****

**_(Tuesday 9:20pm)_ **

**_Hell if I know. I’ll be there in a few hours and I’ll make sure we have a proper talk about Dean._ **

_(Tuesday 9:24pm)_

_I appreciate it. Thank you._

****

**_(Tuesday 9:29pm)_ **

**_I may do some snooping while I’m down there._ **

****

**_(Tuesday 9:30pm)_ **

**_For your own good._ **

_(Tuesday 9:35pm)_

_Snooping?_

****

**_(Tuesday 9:37pm)_ **

**_Snooping._ **

_(Tuesday 9:40pm)_

_What do you mean?_

****

**_(Tuesday 9:43pm)_ **

**_I’ve got to make sure this man is a suitable mate for you, of course._ **

_(Tuesday 9:46pm)_

_...I don’t like the sound of that._

****

**_(Tuesday 9:49pm)_ **

**_Good. You’re not supposed to. That’s how it works._ **

_(Tuesday 9:53pm)_

_How does it work?_

****

**_(Tuesday 9:59pm)_ **

**_I meddle and you don’t approve._ **

_(Tuesday 10:02pm)_

_Meddling never solves anything._

****

**_(Tuesday 10:04pm)_ **

**_Tell that to Scooby-Doo._ **

_(Tuesday 10:06pm)_

_Who?_

 

 

* * *

 

 

(Tuesday 10:24pm)

How do you politely tell nurses to piss off?

_(Tuesday 10:26pm)_

_Don’t be mean to nurses. They’re just trying to do their jobs._

 

(Tuesday 10:28pm)

They’re trying to make me leave, though.

_(Tuesday 10:32pm)_

_Tell them that you have every right to stay with your brother._

 

(Tuesday 10:33pm)

See? THAT’S how you politely tell nurses to piss off. Thanks.

_(Tuesday 10:37pm)_

_I’m glad I could be of assistance. :)_

 

(Tuesday 10:41pm)

I don’t think I’ve had more than four hours of sleep in three days. This must be how you felt after that batman marathon.

_(Tuesday 10:46pm)_

_That’s not good. :( You should at least try and get some sleep._

 

(Tuesday 10:48pm)

Tried that. Didn’t work so I decided that I’d rather text you anyway.

_(Tuesday 10:50pm)_

_I suppose that is an acceptable alternative. :)_

 

(Tuesday 10:52pm)

On the bright side, Sam should hopefully be out of here in a few days.

_(Tuesday 10:54pm)_

_That’s fantastic news. Is he recovering well?_

 

(Tuesday 10:59pm)

As well as we could hope for, I guess. He’s already got Jess bringing him his homework.

_(Tuesday 10:59pm)_

_He’s been awake for less than a day, are you sure he can handle that?_

 

(Tuesday 11:03pm)

Oh I’m sure these nurses will put a stop to it if they catch him working on it. I’m just happy he’s okay.

_(Tuesday 11:06pm)_

_As am I. :) Does he need anything? I can talk to some of his teachers or I could come and tutor him myself  if that would help his situation._

 

(Tuesday 11:10pm)

I dunno. I’ll make Jo give him his phone back. He can ask you if he does.

_(Tuesday 11:13pm)_

_Okay, thank you._

 

(Tuesday 11:16pm)

So. . . out of curiosity, how long did you wait at the library?

_(Tuesday 11:25pm)_

_I stayed until it closed. There were a few books I had been planning to read, and I lost track of time._

 

(Tuesday 11:35pm)

Damn, I feel so bad about that.

_(Tuesday 11:40pm)_

_It was an extreme circumstance and you were needed elsewhere._

 

(Tuesday 11:42pm)

I know. But I hate breaking promises.

_(Tuesday 11:45pm)_

_You haven’t broken your promise yet_.

 

(Tuesday 11:47pm)

I haven’t?

_(Tuesday 11:50pm)_

_There will be several more opportunities for us to meet._

 

(Tuesday 11:52pm)

Oh. Okay.

_(Tuesday 11:52pm)_

_I will talk to you again tomorrow, try and get some sleep. Goodnight Dean._

 

(Tuesday 11:55pm)

Night Cas.

 

 

* * *

 

**Wednesday March 27**

_(Wednesday 4:02pm)_

  


~Incoming Call~

_“Hello?”_

_ “Do you have something you’d like to tell me?” _

_“Uh.. No?”_

_ “Are you sure? Because if you do I’d really like to hear it now.” _

_“What’s going on?”_

_ “Are you being serious? You’re best friends with Dean Winchester and you’re trying to tell me that you don’t know?” _

_“Know what?”_

_ “I came home after school today and walked in on my mom, drunk, and holding the obituary section of today’s newspaper. She was crying, saying something about how my dad just died.” _

_“I’m so sorry Adam, but I’m still confused as to how this relates to Dean.”_

_ “It was John Winchester’s obituary, Castiel. Does it relate to him now?” _

_“Oh...”_

_ “Were you trying to keep this a secret  from me? I know you were researching for me.”” _

_“I never even considered it as a possibility...”_

_ “Yeah well. . .join the club.” _

_“Are you absolutely positive that she was talking about him? Maybe it’s just a coincidence.”_

_ “I’m sure. But I’ll ask again when she’s sober. You….you didn’t know about this?” _

_“Of course not! If I had known anything, I would’ve told you immediately. I know how important this is to you.”_

_ “Sorry, yeah. You’re right. This is- it’s just a lot to take in.” _

_“Are you okay?”_

_ “. . . I have brothers.” _

_“Yes, you just gained two brothers...”_

_ “Castiel, I have BROTHERS.” _

_“I doubt they have any knowledge about this.”_

_ “What should I do?” _

_“I.. I don’t know... You know Sam better than I do.”_

_ “Yeah, and he just woke up from a three-day coma.” _

_“And Dean is still trying to deal with everything right now... I’m sorry, I don’t know how to advise you on this.”_

_ “So, I shouldn’t say anything?” _

_“I don’t know.. Perhaps you should hold off on bringing it up until things are a little less hectic?”_

_ “I--alright. Yeah. I’ll do that. Just don’t tell them before I do?” _

_“I... Okay. It’s probably best that way.. A word of advice though, tell Sam first and see how he reacts before telling Dean.”_

_ “It’s not like Sam wouldn’t tell Dean anyway.” _

_“Trust me, both you and Dean are going to need Sam’s support for this.”_

_ “I know. I’m going to. . . um, can I stay with you for a few days? I just need to get away.” _

_“Of course. You know, you really ought to consider leaving some of your personal effects here. You’re here almost every day.”_

_ “I’m . . .I’m sorry about this. I just- I don’t have any other family other than my mom. Well. . . I didn’t used to.” _

_“I enjoy having you around. And I know.. I’ll help you as much as I can. But in return, please don’t tell Dean yet. He can’t handle this right now...”_

_ “I won’t say anything yet. See you soon.” _

~Disconnected~


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “. . . How long?”  
> “What?”  
> “How long have you known?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hesanangelwithashotgun.tumblr.com  
> thebloggerbloggerfun.tumblr.com

**  
**Dean

_Cas_

Sam

_Adam_

**Jo**

_**Balthazar** _

**Wednesday March 27**

 

(Wednesday 7:10pm)

I just had one of the weirdest experiences of my life.

_(Wednesday 7:13pm)_

_What happened?_

 

(Wednesday 7:16pm)

I’m not even 100% sure.

_(Wednesday 7:19pm)_

_Are you okay?_

 

(Wednesday 7:27pm)

Oh, sure. Nothing like that. Just. . .really weird.

_(Wednesday 7:29pm)_

_Are you going to tell me the story, or just taunt me with the idea of it?_

 

(Wednesday 7:40pm)

So this male nurse came in a little while ago with a clip board and I thought he was going to check up on Sam, right? Wrong. Instead, he comes over to where I’m sitting and starts asking me super personal questions like how sexually active I am or if I’ve ever done anything illegal and then he started like, walking around me and inspecting me. I was just about to ask what the hell he was doing (‘cause he was writing all this shit down ) and he just kinda left. Haven’t seen him for a half hour now.

_(Wednesday 7:44pm)_

_Why did you answer his questions?_

 

(Wednesday 7:47pm)

He looked official!

_(Wednesday 7:49pm)_

_Do you think it was actually a nurse?_

 

(Wednesday 7:52pm)

Well yeah. Why wouldn’t he be? He must have just been really confused.

_(Wednesday 7:55pm)_

_Well that certainly qualifies as a “weird experience”._

 

(Wednesday 7:59pm)

I know, right? Are all british people that strange?

_(Wednesday 8:03pm)_

_He was British? What did he look like?_

 

(Wednesday 8:06pm)

Uh, blond. Tall-ish, but shorter than me. Kinda looked like a douchebag, to be honest. Why?

_(Wednesday 8:09pm)_

_No reason. Just curious._

 

(Wednesday 8:12pm)

Oh well. I’ll probably just ask some other nurse about it later.

_(Wednesday 8:16pm)_

_So other than that, how was your day?_

 

(Wednesday 8:19pm)

Better than yesterday.

 

(Wednesday 8:20pm)

Actually I can’t say that. Sam woke up yesterday.

_(Wednesday 8:25pm)_

_What was so difficult about yesterday?_

 

(Wednesday 8:28pm)

Just stuff.

_(Wednesday 8:30pm)_

_I’m sorry._

 

(Wednesday 8:33pm)

For what?

_(Wednesday 8:33pm)_

_The fact that you had a bad day. All of your days should be good._

 

(Wednesday 8:38pm)

Well, thanks. You too.

 

 

* * *

 

 

**_(Wednesday 8:51pm)_ **

**_Guess what I did today?_ **

_(Wednesday 8:53pm)_

_Did you go to the hospital and harass Dean?_

****

**_(Wednesday 8:55pm)_ **

**_First off, I resent your word choice. I harassed no one. Secondly, how could you possibly know that?_ **

_(Wednesday 8:57pm)_

_Damn it Balthazar! What on earth compelled you to do that!?_

****

**_(Wednesday 8:59pm)_ **

**_Ooo! A swear! I did tell you I would meddle._ **

_(Wednesday 9:03pm)_

_And I specifically asked you not to!_

****

**_(Wednesday 9:07pm)_ **

**_Actually, if you go back and check, you didn’t. You said you didn’t like the sound of it and that was it._ **

_(Wednesday 9:10pm)_

_It was part of our conversation last night. It’s good to know that you don’t actually listen to me when I talk unless it fits into your agenda or schemes._

****

**_(Wednesday 9:13pm)_ **

**_Relax. I was in and out quickly with the help of an incredibly attractive nurse. No mess, no fuss. I got you some wonderful information._ **

_(Wednesday 9:17pm)_

_If I wanted personal information about Dean, I would have simply asked him!_

****

**_(Wednesday 9:19pm)_ **

**_Debateable. Either way, I know what he looks like now and you don’t._ **

_(Wednesday 9:28pm)_

_Thank you. Thank you for the reminder that EVERYBODY in my life has met him besides me. Thank you for finding out what expressions he makes. Thank you for finding out how he smells. Thank you for extracting personal information about him that I want him to voluntarily share. Thank you for reminding me that even though our entire friendship was based on an accident, he somehow fits perfectly into my life, except for the fact that he doesn’t want me physically near him. Thank you Balthazar, you have truly done me a great service._

****

**_(Wednesday 9:31pm)_ **

**_Oh. I’m sorry. I didn’t realize._ **

_(Wednesday 9:33pm)_

_Didn’t realize what exactly?_

****

**_(Wednesday 9:37pm)_ **

**_That you’re worried he doesn’t feel the same. You never mentioned that._ **

_(Wednesday 9:42pm)_

_I never mentioned it because it doesn’t matter._

****

**_(Wednesday 9:46pm)_ **

**_But it does! You showed me the texts. I can assure you, that is not platonic texting. It’s more profound than that._ **

_(Wednesday 9:50pm)_

_Until the day he says otherwise, everything is platonic._

****

**_(Wednesday 9:53pm)_ **

**_Except your feelings for him._ **

 

****

****

**_(Wednesday 10:15pm)_ **

**_And he smells like coriander and leather._ **

 

 

* * *

 

 

**Thursday March 28**

**(Thursday 11:30am)**

**Hey, sorry I wasn’t there yesterday. Things were crazy at the bar. I don’t know when I’m going to be able to come see you guys next. :/**

 

(Thursday 11:35am)

That’s okay. It’s not very exciting here anyway. Sam sleeps a lot and I sit in this uncomfortable chair with my phone and my laptop.

**(Thursday 11:38am)**

**I’ll figure out a way to make it up to you guys. What are you doing on your laptop anyways? I mean, you can’t look at porn at the hospital and you’re always on it.**

 

(Thursday 11:43am)

You’re disgustingly hilarious. I’m working on something.

**(Thursday 11:49am)**

**Is it homework? Are you going to stay in school?**

 

(Thursday 11:53am)

Let it go, Jo. I’m quitting school. Period.

**(Thursday 11:56am)**

**Whatever man. So are you going to tell me? Or am i going to have to beat it out of you?**

 

(Thursday 11:59am)

Why do you care?

**(Thursday 12:01pm)**

**Cuz I’m nosy.**

 

(Thursday 12:04pm)

That’ll get you into trouble one day.

**(Thursday 12:09pm)**

**Oh dear god I hope so.**

 

(Thursday 12:13pm)

Then you’re an idiot. Trouble sucks.

**(Thursday 12:15pm)**

**Well, i wouldn’t know. i’m sick of living vicariously through you. How are you holding up today?**

 

(Thursday 12:17pm)

I’m doing okay. Really stressed, and feeling like I’m spread kinda thin, but I’m doing okay.

**(Thursday 12:20pm)**

**Is Sam going to be able to attend the funeral tomorrow?**

 

(Thursday 12:23pm)

I don’t know.

**(Thursday 12:25pm)**

**Are you going to come?**

 

(Thursday 12:28pm)       

Yes.

**(Thursday 12:30pm)**

**Okay.**

 

(Thursday 12:32pm)

I’m supposed to, right?

**(Thursday 12:35pm)**

**It’s up to you.. and as much as I love bossing you around, this is a choice you’re going to have to make for yourself.**

 

(Thursday 12:39pm)

He kicked me out of his life when I was 15. I told myself that I wouldn’t give a damn what happened to him after that.

**(Thursday 12:43pm)**

**But you do care.**

 

(Thursday 1:09pm)

Let’s talk about something else.

**(Thursday 1:13pm)**

**Your obsession with your laptop?**

 

(Thursday 1:18pm)

I’m writing.

**(Thursday 1:24pm)**

**Oh?**

 

(Thursday 1:27pm)

Yes.

**(Thursday 1:31pm)**

**How’s that going?**

 

(Thursday 1:36pm)

I don’t know yet. It’s a work in progress.

**(Thursday 1:41pm)**

**Can I read it when you’re done?**

 

(Thursday 1:43pm)

I might not ever finish it. You’d most likely hate it, too.

**(Thursday 1:46pm)**

**Fair enough, but why would I hate it?**

 

(Thursday 1:51pm)

Because it has words that you’d have to read.

**(Thursday 1:54pm)**

**You suck**.

 

(Thursday 1:59pm)

No pictures at all.

**(Thursday 2:03pm)**

**Fine. I didn’t want to read it anyways.**

 

(Thursday 2:05pm)

“Can I read it when you’re done?” Point: Me.

**(Thursday 2:07pm)**

**I just said that to be nice.**

 

(Thursday 2:10pm)

You can’t fool me JoAnna-Beth Harvelle. You want to read my thing. You want to read it so hard.

**(Thursday 2:17pm)**

**It’s a good thing you’re at a hospital. They have people there who can help you! There is still hope! The delusions don’t have to last! And while they’re fixing that, see if they can deflate your ego.**

 

(Thursday 2:23pm)

Just talked to a doctor. He says it’s fatal

 

(Thursday 2:23pm)

-ly awesome.

**(Thursday 2:25pm)**

**You should sue for malpractice.**

 

(Thursday 2:28pm)

I sure could use the money.

**(Thursday 2:31pm)**

**I know…**

 

 

* * *

 

 

(Thursday 5:03pm)

Hey Castiel. Dean told me that you were asking about me, so I just wanted to say thanks and I’m doing okay. 

 

_(Thursday 5:07pm)_

_I’m very relieved to hear that. Is there anything I can do to help you?_

(Thursday 5:12pm)

I’m fine. School’s excusing my absences and I’ll be able to make anything up that I miss, so that’s good. How about you? 

 

_(Thursday 5:16pm)_

_That is good news. :) What about me?_

(Thursday 5:18pm)

Well, this is kind of all my fault. If I hadn’t been an idiot, you guys would probably be bonding over a burger right now or something. 

 

_(Thursday 5:23pm)_

_Sam, no. Don’t think like that. None of this is your fault._

(Thursday 5:25pm)

But it is. 

 

_(Thursday 5:27pm)_

_No. It is not. And on that note, I am sorry for your loss._

(Thursday 5:32pm)

Thanks Cas. The funeral’s tomorrow and I don’t know if Dean is going to go or not... 

 

_(Thursday 5:34pm)_

_Are you going to go?_

(Thursday 5:37pm)

The doctors say I can be checked out for a few hours for it if I want, so I figured at least one of us should go. 

 

_(Thursday 5:37pm)_

_If Dean doesn’t want to go, and you would like some added support, perhaps Adam could accompany you?_

(Thursday 5:40pm)

I’m only going because he’s my Dad. If I wasn’t related to him and didn’t feel obligated, there’s no way in hell I would go to his funeral. 

_(Thursday 5:43pm)_

_I’m sure he wouldn’t mind._

(Thursday 5:46pm)

I don’t want him to get really overwhelmed by all of drama in my family.   

 

_(Thursday 5:49pm)_

_It was merely a suggestion. I would offer to come myself, but I don’t want to make Dean uncomfortable if he does attend._

(Thursday 5:52pm)

You’re invited if you go temporarily insane and want to come. But I think I will ask Adam if he wants to come, thanks.

 

_(Thursday 5:52pm)_

_Of course. Will you let me know if either you or Dean need anything?_

(Thursday 5:55pm)

Sure, but you’ve already been a big help to both of us.

 

_(Thursday 5:59pm)_

_I have?_

(Thursday 6:02pm)

How could you not know that?

 

_(Thursday 6:04pm)_

_Other than teach you new ways to study, I haven’t done anything that could be considered helpful._

(Thursday 6:07pm)

I’m pretty sure Dean would have gone insane if it weren’t for you.

 

_(Thursday 6:10pm)_

_What do you mean by that?_

(Thursday 6:18pm)

Don’t ever tell him I told you this, but he was in a really rough place for a while.. He didn’t really have many good friends, and he refused to make new ones. He blames himself for our mom’s death, and he feels like he has to take care of me. He never stops to think about what he wants or needs, and he really needs you. So thanks. For being his friend and stuff. 

 

_(Thursday 6:36pm)_

_I won’t say anything to him. Sam, trust me, the pleasure is all mine._

(Thursday 6:40pm)

You guys need to shut up and learn that the pleasure is both of yours.

 

 

* * *

 

 

_ (Thursday 7:04pm) _

_ Hey I just wanted to thank you for staying up with me so late last night. I know you had classes today so that must have been hell. I really needed that talk, though. It helped. _

_(Thursday 7:10pm)_

_I’m glad I was able to slightly ease your burden. Don’t worry about that, I would do anything for a member of my family._

__

_ (Thursday 7:20pm) _

_ Well I don’t know what I did to deserve that, but thanks.  _

_(Thursday 7:23pm)_

_I was considering ordering pizza, did you want one?_

__

_ (Thursday 7:26pm) _

_ Oh god yes. I’m just picking up some stuff from my mom’s and then I’m going to go visit Sam, but I’ll be there as soon as I can.  _

_(Thursday 7:29pm)_

_Okay. Pepperoni, olives, and pineapple?_

__

_ (Thursday 7:32pm) _

_ You know me so well. _

_(Thursday 7:37pm)_

_I have a good memory. Text me when you’re on your way so I can order the pizza._

  


_ (Thursday 8:42pm) _

_ I’m on my way home, just so you know. Sam invited me to the funeral. _

_(Thursday 8:47pm)_

_I’ll order the pizzas now._

__

_ (Thursday 8:50pm) _

_ Wait, did you already know he would? _

_(Thursday 8:54pm)_

_I may have had some foreknowledge._

__

_ (Thursday 8:50pm) _

_ Oh. Well I said I’d go _ _._

_(Thursday 8:54pm)_

_It may give you insight into his life and you will also likely meet members of your family._

__

_ (Thursday 9:02pm) _

_ And now I’m scared out of my mind. _

_(Thursday 9:04pm)_

_We can discuss this when you get here. Don’t text and drive._

__

_ (Thursday 9:09pm) _

_ Please. I’m not an idiot.  _

 

* * *

 

**Friday March 29**

 

(Friday 11:14am)

~Incoming Call~

_“Hello?”_

“Heeeeya Cas. What’r you up to in like. . . three minutes. No. .wait. I think’ts hours. Yup. Three hours. Ya free?”

_“Dean? Are you okay?”_

“That’s probably th’stupidest question ever. No. I’m drunk off my ass at . . . what time’s it? Okay early. M’drunk and it’s too early for this shit.”

_“What’s going on?”_

“You . . .  you wanna come to a funeral with me? Free food. Promise.”

_“I’m not sure that would be a good idea..”_

“C’mon! We can meet n’stuff. It’ll be great. You wanna meet, right?”

_“Of course I want to meet. However I don’t think meeting under these circumstances is a good idea.”_

“T’hell with good ideas, Cas! I want you t’come to this with me. Sam’s gonna have Adam and I wanna have you. Please?”

_“Dean... I- I want to. But would you make this decision if you were sober?”_

“Why the hell d’you care so much about that? Isn’t this what you wanted? We can see each other ‘nd it’ll all be awesome.We’ll jus-  live happily ever after or whatever that crap is.”

_“I care because this isn’t what you really want.”_

“Please, Cas. I need you.”

_“I want to be there for you, I want that more than anything. But I can’t... Not like this.”_

“Fine. Jus’ know that if anyone in your family died, I would’ve totally ….be there for you.”

_“I can be there for you as soon as you sober up a little! Dean, I would do anything for you. But please, don’t ask me to do this.“_

“I don’t need you when I’m sober, I need you now. Just. . . Fine. F’rget it. Talk t’you later.”

_“Wait! Just give me a second to expl-”_

~Disconnected~

 

* * *

 

(Friday 12:30pm)

Fair warning, Dean is completely trashed right now, and he’s really pissed. I totally get it if you want to back out. 

__

_ (Friday 12:35pm) _

_ I think I can handle it. What happened? _

(Friday 12:39pm)

I don’t even know. He just started freaking out and yelling about how it’s all his fault that I don’t have parents anymore.

__

_ (Friday 12:43pm) _

_ Damn, I’m sorry. All the more reason for me to come, though. I really want to help you guys.  _

(Friday 12:47pm)

Alright man. See you soon. 

 

 

* * *

__

_ (Friday 3:23pm) _

_ I know I said I’d wait but I told Sam. I’m sorry.  _

_(Friday 3:26pm)_

_You have nothing to apologize for. This is your decision. Not mine. How did he take it?_

__

_ (Friday 3:29pm) _

_ Well, he didn’t really believe me at first. He thought I was making a terrible joke until I convinced him that I was serious. I told him the whole story after the funeral. Dean was a mess, by the way.  _

_(Friday 3:35pm)_

_I know. Are you okay?_

__

_ (Friday 3:41pm) _

_ Yeah. Sam was really accepting, you know? He said he’s always wanted a little brother. _

_(Friday 3:44pm)_

_I’m glad things worked out that way. Are you with Dean by any chance?_

__

_ (Friday 3:46pm) _

_ No, I’m back at the hospital with Sam. I think Jo took Dean somewhere.  _

_(Friday 3:49pm)_

_Enjoy your time with your brother. I need to fix something._

 

 

* * *

 

 

(Friday 6:11pm)

~Incoming Call~

“What?”

_“I’m so sorry Dean. I wanted to be there for you today. I really did. I just didn’t want your first impression of me to be marred by alcohol and grief. It was selfish and a huge mistake. Is there any way you can forgive me?”_

“Look, I really don’t want to deal with this right now. I’ve been put through hell this week and now to put the freaking cherry on top I just found out that Adam is my brother. Thanks dad. Great parting gift. Way to cheat on mom.”

_“Oh.. I hadn’t really thought about it like that.”_

“What do you mean?”

_“I was thinking about what this means for everybody in the present, not how it was influenced by the past.”_

“. . . How long?”

_“What?”_

“How long have you known?”

_“... A few days.”_

“You’ve known that Adam was our brother for a few days. . . AND YOU DIDN’T TELL ME? Why the hell would you think that was okay?! Do you think it’s fun to keep secrets from me or something?! Because let me tell you, I am DONE with being messed with, so you better have a damn good explanation for this.”

_“I never imagined that-”_

“You know what? Screw you, Castiel! Thanks for nothing. It’s been a fun few months or whatever but I’ve just had it. Delete my number. Don’t text me anymore. Don’t call me anymore. Just leave me the hell alone.”

_“Dean! Please don’t-”_

~Disconnected~


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Dean! I-”  
> “Stop trying to talk to me. I don’t care anymore.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I just wanted to say thanks for all of the support/comments/messages/kudos/other stuffs (shhh it's 4am) we appreciate them, and it's because of them that we stay up till 4am writing. Anyways, just wanted to say that we love you all, and you can come talk to us on tumblr, or comment below, or do whatever you feel like. We will still love you no matter what. Anyways, I'm going to go to sleep now, and hopefully you're still enjoying the story, we're almost at the very end. ~eBob
> 
> hesanangelwithashotgun.tumblr.com  
> thebloggerbloggerfun.tumblr.com

Reminder

Dean 

_Cas_

**_Balthazar_ **

**Jo**

Sam

_Adam_

 

**Saturday March 30**

 

_(Saturday 9:00am)_

_Dean please talk to me._

  
  


_(Saturday 10:30am)_

_I can explain everything. Please, just answer your phone._

  
  


_(Saturday 10:45am)_

_I’m not going to give up trying to talk to you._

  
  


_(Saturday 11:17am)_

_I know this has been a rough week, but please don’t take it out on me._

  
  


_(Saturday 4:12pm)_

_I just want to help._

  
  


_(Saturday 6:12pm)_

_Damn it Dean!_

 

(Saturday 7:43pm)

~Incoming Call~

_“Dean! I-”_

“Stop trying to talk to me. I don’t care anymore.“

~Disconnected~

 

* * *

 

**Sunday March 31**

_ (Sunday 10:52am) _

_ Has Dean said anything to you about what’s going on between him and Cas? _

(Sunday 10:52am)

Umm, no? Why? What happened? 

__

_ (Sunday 10:59am) _

_ I have no idea. But Castiel just bought a jacuzzi so it must be bad.  _

(Sunday 11:05am)

Dean’s been pissier than usual, but I honestly just figured it was because of the thing with you.

__

_ (Sunday 11:12am) _

_ Ouch.  _

(Sunday 11:16am)

Sorry! I didn’t mean for it to sound like that. It’s nothing against you. We grew up thinking that our dad loved our mom. But he wasn’t even faithful to her. So, yeah. He’s 

not taking it well.

__

_ (Sunday 11:19am) _

_ I know. I just wish he’d think about how I feel.  _

(Sunday 11:24am)

This isn’t just about you, it affects all of us. And after everything Dean went through with our Dad, his feelings are completely justified. 

__

_ (Sunday 11:26am) _

_ We’re getting off topic. This is worse than the time that Dean didn’t show up for their study date. _

(Sunday 11:34am)

I’ll ask Dean what’s going on. Gimme a sec.

(Sunday 12:05pm)

He won’t tell me... I’ll get it out of Jo. 

__

_ (Sunday 12:12pm) _

_ This must be pretty bad. _

(Sunday 1:05pm)

So get this, apparently Dean had a huge breakdown before the funeral and asked Cas to come. Cas refused to come on account of Dean being drunk and so now Dean doesn’t want anything to do with him.

__

_ (Sunday 1:15pm) _

_ That’s the stupidest thing I’ve ever heard. Castiel must have had another reason.  _

(Sunday 1:19pm)

I don’t know man.. You should go talk to him, I’ll grill Jo for more info, and then we can discuss our findings later . 

__

_ (Sunday 1:23pm) _

_ Talk to you later. _

 

 

* * *

 

 

**Saturday April 6**

****

**_(Saturday 11:13am)_ **

**_I haven’t heard from you in a while. How are things?_ **

_(Saturday 11:13am)_

_I’ve spent $25,000 trying to distract myself from the fact that Dean wants nothing to do with me. I’ll let you draw your own conclusions from that._

****

**_(Saturday 11:17am)_ **

**_What happened to you two idiots this time?_ **

_(Saturday 11:31am)_

_I wouldn’t go to his father’s funeral with him because he was drunk and I didn’t want to make a bad first impression.. Or at least, that’s what I told him._

****

**_(Saturday 11:37am)_ **

**_So you’re telling me that you two broke up because you still haven’t felt the need to tell him the truth?_ **

_(Saturday 11:40am)_

_I was going to explain everything, but he won’t listen…_

****

**_(Saturday 11:44am)_ **

**_Because you hurt him. How would you have felt if I had refused to go to the funeral with you?_ **

_(Saturday 11:50am)_

_Which one?_

****

**_(Saturday 11:50am)_ **

**_All of them. But you know which one specifically._ **

_(Saturday 12:03pm)_

_I never would’ve forgiven you._

****

**_(Saturday 12:06pm)_ **

**_Exactly._ **

_(Saturday 12:15pm)_

_His feelings are completely justified. I messed everything up, and I don’t know how to fix it._

****

**_(Saturday 12:17pm)_ **

**_Have you tried cornering him after a class and professing your undying love to him? I know you had at least part of his schedule memorized._ **

_(Saturday 12:24pm)_

_I attempted that. He dropped all of his classes. I guess he REALLY didn’t want to see me._

****

**_(Saturday 12:29pm)_ **

**_That seems a little extreme._ **

_(Saturday 12:31pm)_

_You’re telling me..._

 

* * *

 

**Wednesday April 10**

**(Wednesday 5:02pm)**

**You’re angst writing again.**

 

(Wednesday 6:10pm)

I’m what?

**(Wednesday 6:14pm)**

**Angst writing. It’s a thing.**

 

(Wednesday 6:24pm)

No it’s not.

**(Wednesday 6:27pm)**

**You’re constantly on your laptop typing with a scowl on your face. I think that counts as angst writing.**

 

(Wednesday 6:32pm)

Writing helps.

**(Wednesday 6:35pm)**

**Are you going to tell me what you’re writing?**

 

(Wednesday 6:40pm)

Probably not.

 

 

* * *

 

 

**Thursday April 18**

__

_ (Thursday 9:07am) _

_ Please tell me that watching Dean is as depressing as watching Castiel is.  _

(Thursday 9:25am)

I’m pretty sure Dean’s more depressing than Cas is. 

__

_ (Thursday 9:31am) _

_ I highly doubt that. _

(Thursday 9:37am)

He’s angry and hurt. He ignores basically everybody but me. He dropped out of school, and he’s working two full time jobs. All he wants is Cas, but he’s too stubborn to admit that he needs him. This is the most miserable I’ve ever seen him. 

__

_ (Thursday 9:49am) _

_ You should have seen him the day he found out Dean dropped out of school. He locked himself in his room for hours.  _

(Thursday 9:53am)

...Please tell me he’s not blaming himself for that?

__

_ (Thursday 9:57am) _

_ Well, yeah. Apparently Dean really doesn’t want to see him.  _

(Thursday 10:04am)

I know. He’s pissed that Cas didn’t come to the funeral. 

__

_ (Thursday 10:07am) _

_ He should have let him explain himself. _

(Thursday 10:11am)

There’s not much to explain. He didn’t come when Dean needed him, and his excuses were crap. 

__

_ (Thursday 10:19am) _

_ I can’t get into this argument with you. _

(Thursday 10:23am)

Why not? We’ve been skirting around this issue ever since it happened. You know something, and you won’t tell me. 

__

_ (Thursday 10:29am) _

_ Sorry, Sam. Not my place to tell. _

 

 

* * *

 

 

**Saturday April 20**

__

_ (Saturday 12:12pm) _

_ The pile of boxes outside of the house is becoming a problem. _

_(Saturday 12:19pm)_

_I know... I need help unpacking them._

__

_ (Saturday 12:22pm) _

_ You know you don’t have to buy every infomercial product you see on tv, right? _

_(Saturday 12:28pm)_

_I didn’t buy any infomercial products! I discovered Amazon._

__

_ (Saturday 12:32pm) _

_ You’ve got to stop buying crap. Even if you can afford it, this is getting ridiculous.  _

_(Saturday 12:36pm)_

_It’s comforting and most of the stuff isn’t even for me._

__

_ (Saturday 12:39pm) _

_ I already told you. I don’t actually need a TARDIS cookie jar. _

__

_ (Saturday 12:39pm) _

_ As awesome as that is. _

_(Saturday 12:43pm)_

_I can give it to Balthazar if you would prefer._

__

_ (Saturday 12:45pm) _

_ He may be british I don’t think he even likes Doctor Who.  _

_(Saturday 12:49pm)_

_Don’t let his outward indifference fool you. I’ve only ever caught him crying a total of 7 times, and 2 of those were over Doctor Who._

__

_ (Saturday 12:52pm) _

_. . . I don't know how to process this information. _

  
  


_(Saturday 4:25pm)_

_I got you something. I know you specifically told me to stop buying things, but it was free and I think you’ll love it._

__

_ (Saturday 4:27pm) _

_ If it’s a free sample it’s probably bad by now. _

__

_(Saturday 4:34pm)_

_This was the best picture I could manage. He won’t stay still._

__

_ (Saturday 4:40pm) _

_ You got me. . .a cat? _

_(Saturday 4:46pm)_

_I got you a cat of your own._

__

_ (Saturday 4:48pm) _

_ Oh my God. You got me a cat. _

_(Saturday 4:48pm)_

_Is that okay?_

__

_ (Saturday 4:50pm) _

_ That is so okay!  Where’d you get it?? _

_(Saturday 4:53pm)_

_The animal shelter. I volunteer there on the weekends._

__

_ (Saturday 4:56pm) _

_ I didn’t know that. . .  _

_(Saturday 4:59pm)_

_It helps fill the void._

__

_ (Saturday 5:03pm) _

_ Have you tried talking to him again? _

_(Saturday 5:05pm)_

_Not since he told me to stop._

__

_ (Saturday 5:05pm) _

_I’m sorry, Castiel._

 

* * *

 

**Sunday April 21**

_(Sunday 6:32pm) _

_I think I’m going to call him Kevin._

 

_(Sunday 6:35pm)_

_Kevin? It has a nice ring to it._

__

_(Sunday 6:39pm) _

_I think so._

 

 

*** * ***

**Wednesday April 24**

(Wednesday 3:15pm)

Are you coming home tonight?

 

(Wednesday 3:46pm)

Sorry. Working late at the bar tonight.

(Wednesday 4:02pm)

Bobby says that you’re working overtime at the garage and Ellen says you don’t leave the bar until 5 or 6am most nights. You barely eat, and you never sleep. 

 

(Wednesday 4:09pm)

What’s your point?

(Wednesday 4:13pm)

You’re slowly killing yourself!

 

(Wednesday 4:24pm)

Don’t really have a choice, Sam.

(Wednesday 4:29pm)

So I’ll get a job! It’s not that big of a deal. And I know Bobby and Ellen have offered to pay off some of the hospital bills.

 

(Wednesday 5:32pm)

You’ve got to focus on school. And it’s not just the hospital bills. It’s your physical therapy, the funeral for dad, and for whatever college you get into.

(Wednesday 5:36pm)

Don’t worry about that! I can get scholarships, or I’ll just put off college for a year or two until I can pay for it myself. 

 

(Wednesday 5:40pm)

Sam, just stop. You’re not putting off school. I’m fine.

(Wednesday 5:46pm)

Bullshit.

 

(Wednesday 5:49pm)

Can’t text during work, sorry.

 

 

* * *

**Friday April 26**

****

**_(Friday 6:50pm)_ **

**_I’m holding an intervention._ **

_(Friday 6:53pm)_

_I don’t have a drinking problem?_

****

**_(Friday 6:56pm)_ **

**_Interventions aren’t solely for drinking. Or even for being an online shopaholic._ **

_(Friday 7:02pm)_

_What is the intended purpose of your intervention?_

****

**_(Friday 7:08pm)_ **

**_To convince you to get your act together._ **

_(Friday 7:13pm)_

_I don’t know what you’re talking about._

****

**_(Friday 7:19pm)_ **

**_You are a poor excuse of a man for someone who almost has his doctorate._ **

_(Friday 7:23pm)_

_Excuse me?_

****

**_(Friday 7:29pm)_ **

**_Snap out of it. This is ridiculous. It’s been almost a month so what are you going to do about it?_ **

_(Friday 7:35pm)_

_I’m fine. I’m simply reverting to my old habits, and honestly I don’t really care if you have a problem with that._

****

**_(Friday 7:38pm)_ **

**_Your old habits were terrible. Dean brought out the best in you and you know it._ **

_(Friday 7:43pm)_

_Good for him._

****

**_(Friday 7:47pm)_ **

**_Damn you Castiel! Are you blind?! I had to go through absolutely everything that you went through and I put up with all of the shit you threw around because I thought you had a right to it. You were self-pitying and a hopeless case and I let you stay that way. Not this time. These past few months are the happiest I’ve seen you in years and I’m not going to let you throw that away because of a few misunderstandings. You don’t deserve that. Neither of you do._ **

_(Friday 7:55pm)_

_I blocked his number so I won’t be tempted again. I have absolutely no interest in Dean Winchester, and if you’re going to try and push this on me, I will no longer have any interest in you. So I suggest for the sake of our friendship that you drop this._

****

**_(Friday 8:02pm)_ **

**_Then here I am putting our friendship on the line for the sake of your happiness._ **

 

 

* * *

 

 

**Saturday April 27**

 

(Saturday 8:33am)

**~** Incoming Call~

“Hello?”

**_“You’re an idiot.”_ **

“Wrong number.”

**_“No, I really don’t think it is Dean.”_ **

“....Who is this?”

**_“Allow me to officially introduce myself. My name is Balthazar. You may have heard of me before. Good things, I hope.”_ **

“How the hell did you get my number? Did Castiel give it to you?”

**_“Actually, you did. At the hospital.”_ **

“What are talking about? I’ve never met-. . . you’re kidding me.”

**_“Now you’re getting it.”_ **

“You were that annoying nurse?”

**_“The one and only.”_ **

“Well that’s great! You’re telling me that Castiel put you up to-”

**_“Stop. I want you to take whatever comment you were about to make and shove it up your arse. I did what I did of my own accord and you can bet that dear Castiel was a fair bit more irate with me than you can ever hope to be. On that note, he also knows nothing about this phone call, so don’t start ranting about that.”_ **

“Why are you calling?”

**_“To tell you that you’re an idiot. Well. . . you both are, but I’ve already told the other party that he’s an idiot and now it’s your turn.”_ **

“Mission accomplished. Now leave me alone.”

**_“No, I don’t think I will. Not until this is fixed.”_ **

“There’s nothing to fix! Look, I thought he was different. I thought he was selfless and nice and I honestly thought he cared about me. I sure as hell didn’t think he was shallow enough not to be there for me when I needed him because he was worried about something as stupid as first impressions. Because that is BULLSHIT.”

**_“Exactly! It IS bullshit! He was LYING to you.”_ **

“What?”

**_“That moron cares about you far too much to drag you into the drama that is his life. He doesn’t want your pity and I’m fairly certain that he doesn’t want to feel like you only text him because you feel sorry for him.”_ **

“What does this have to do with anything?”

**_“Do you know how many funerals our dear Castiel has been to in his lifetime?”_ **

“. . . No.”

**_“Enough that I’ve never blamed him for growing numb to the world. Never once. He sat in that cold house by himself all every day and only left for the necessities. Finally convincing him to physically go to school was the crowning glory of all of my achievements, right up there with making finally him purchase a cell phone so we could talk more often. But even with his classes, he wouldn’t let anyone grow close to him.”_ **

“. . . .”

**_“And then he accidentally texted you and it opened up a whole new world for him. So allow me to make one thing very clear. Castiel didn’t go with you to the funeral, not because he doesn’t care, but because he cares too much.”_ **

“I- I don’t understand.”

**_“He has been to the funeral of his mother, his father, his birth-mother . . . and his own brother. He dies a little inside every time and it’s excruciating to see. Watching you go through everything that he had to go through would have destroyed him.”_ **

“. . . His brother?”

**_“His twin.”_ **

“Jimmy? No. But I thought- he said he just had a falling out with him. He told me that he made a mistake and Jimmy took the blame for it or something.”

**_“First off, it wasn’t a mistake. He just likes to tell it that way because it helps his guilt complex.”_ **

“What?”

**_“Emmanuel James Novak is dead. He has been for four years.”_ **

“I don’t understand.”

**_“Sit down, Dean. I’m going to tell you a story.”_ **

“. . . . “

**_“Are you sitting down?”_ **

“I am now. . . asshole.”

**_“Good. Now listen and listen well because I’m only going to tell this once. When Castiel was eighteen he was head over heels for a boy that went to his school. The only people that he had even told about his sexuality were Jimmy and I and naturally we encouraged him to pursue his interest despite his introverted ways. Luckily, the other boy was interested. Not that I’m surprised; Castiel is a handsome devil._ **

“Well I wouldn’t know.”

**_“Don’t interrupt. They went out to dinner at some small diner and from what I was told he had a fantastic time.Planning a second date and everything. All was well until the next night when Jimmy stopped by the Roadhouse for a little while like he always used to. He loved it there._ **

“Wait, the Roadhouse?”

**_“Familiar with it?”_ **

“You could say that. It used to be my home away from home.”

**_“No doubt you’ve heard of the bar fight that resulted in a death?”_ **

“.....Oh my God. And you’re saying that was-”

**_“Some assholes in his grade that incorrectly thought they could hold their liquor had seen Castiel and his date having a good time the night before. Now that they were spectacularly drunk and at a bar, they apparently thought it would be a good idea to teach the ‘gay boy’ a lesson. Jimmy, being his identical twin, was mistaken for his brother and was killed in a “tussle gone wrong” is how I think the police put it. They received no jail time. Castiel, on the other hand had to go down and I.D. the body. Can you imagine what that would do to a person? To see the lifeless, bloody form of your brother just lying there?”_ **

“Yes. . . I can.”

**_“Then you understand. But you were lucky enough that your brother came back to you. Castiel was never the same after that. He never dated, he never told anyone anything concerning his sexuality and he never forgave himself for allowing it to happen. But things got better when he was texting you.”_ **

“I- I never knew any of this.”

**_“I’m aware. I realized that the day you drunk dialed him on the anniversary of his Jimmy’s death. I had to drive down and clean up your mess in some godforsaken park he was at.”_ **

“Shit. . .  That was the time he turned off his phone, wasn’t it?”

**_“Yes.”_ **

“I’m terrible.”

**_“You didn’t know.”_ **

“I’m still terrible.”

**_“No, you’re an idiot. Just like I said to start with._ **

“What about the time his car broke down? He was going to talk to him...”

**_“Jimmy’s grave is a few hours drive away. For some reason he feels like he needs to visit and talk with him, something he hasn’t done since he was put in the ground four years ago.”_ **

“Oh... Cas...“

**_“I know that you’ve said some things in the past that unintentionally set him off, so I hope you realize now why that happened. Maybe now I won’t have to clean up after you.”_ **

“. . . . .”

**_“Dean, I’m sorry he didn’t go to the funeral with you. Maybe he should have but I, for one, am glad he didn’t. Believe me when I say that all he wanted was to be there with you, but sometimes the triggers are too much for him.”_ **

“I just wish he had told me.”

**_“That’s not how he works. I will tell you this, though: I know Castiel better than anyone. . .  and that man is in love with you. ”_ **

~Disconnected~

 

 

(Saturday 9:55am)

I’m sorry.

 

 

(Saturday 10:22am)

Cas, can we talk?

 

 

(Saturday 10:54am)

I was stupid, I’m sorry for yelling at you.

 

 

(Saturday 11:33am)

I know I don’t deserve this but can we at least talk?

 

 

(Saturday 11:33am)

Please?

  


 

(Saturday 11:43am)

~Outgoing Call~

_****We’re sorry. Your call cannot be completed as dialed. Please hang up and try your call again.**** _

~Disconnected~

 

(Saturday 11:45am)

~Outgoing Call~

_****We’re sorry. Your call cannot be completed as dialed. Please hang up and try your call again.**** _

~Disconnected~

 

(Saturday 11:50am)

~Outgoing Call~

_****We’re sorry. Your call cannot be completed as dialed. Please hang up and try your call again.**** _

~Disconnected~


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " Sometimes stories don’t turn out the way you want and that’s just life so you suck it up and you deal with it. The end."

**  
**Reminder:

Dean

_Cas_

_**Balthazar** _

**Jo**

Sam

_Adam_

**Saturday April 27**

 

(Saturday 8::42pm)

Did Cas’s phone break or something?

 

**_(Saturday 8:57pm)_ **

**_Doubt it. Why?_ **

 

(Saturday 8:59pm)

It won’t let me connect to him.

****

**_(Saturday 9:02pm)_ **

**_Damn. I thought that was a joke._ **

 

(Saturday 9:04pm)

….Thought what was a joke?

****

**_(Saturday 9:11pm)_ **

**_He said he blocked your number. I thought there was no way in hell he would do that._ **

 

(Saturday 9:14pm)

Oh.

****

**_(Saturday 9:19pm)_ **

**_Well this is a lovely plot twist._ **

 

(Saturday 9:23pm)

Screw you.

****

**_(Saturday 9:25pm)_ **

**_Touchy, aren’t we? I’ll see what I can do_**.

 

(Saturday 9:28pm)

Just. . . don’t make him do anything he doesn’t want to do. I owe him that much.

****

**_(Saturday 9:31pm)_ **

**_We’ll see._ **

 

 

* * *

 

 

**_(Saturday 10:09pm)_ **

**_If I said that Dean wanted to talk to you, what would you do?_ **

_(Saturday 10:12pm)_

_I would say that you are a liar, and that I don’t want to talk to him._

****

**_(Saturday 10:15pm)_ **

**_Yes you do. Maybe he finally had some sense knocked into him._ **

_(Saturday 10:18pm)_

_Did he suffer a head injury?_

****

**_(Saturday 10:21pm)_ **

**_Probably as a child._ **

_(Saturday 10:26pm)_

_Regardless of his current state of mind, I have no desire to be friends with him._

****

**_(Saturday 10:29pm)_ **

**_I understand your hesitancy, and I can’t believe I’m getting so close to begging, but can’t you give him another chance?_ **

_(Saturday 10:33pm)_

_No. I can’t. I’m not going to put myself out there again just to get shut out again the next time he gets drunk._

****

**_(Saturday 10:40pm)_ **

**_No doubt he wants to apologize for that._ **

_(Saturday 10:44pm)_

_I don’t need an apology from him. I honestly don’t care what he has to say._

****

**_(Saturday 10:46pm)_ **

**_Alright. But what if he needs to give it?_ **

_(Saturday 10:49pm)_

_I don’t care what he needs._

****

**_(Saturday 10:54pm)_ **

**_You can be such a stubborn ass sometimes._ **

_(Saturday 10:58pm)_

_Thank you._

 

 

* * *

 

**Monday April 29**

 

(Monday 11:23am)

Can I cover part of your shift tomorrow?

**(Monday 11:26am)**

**Sure, I could use some free time. Why?**

 

(Monday 11:29am)

Bobby and Ellen both gave me the day off.

**(Monday 11:34am)**

**So take the day off you idiot!**

 

(Monday 11:38am)

I don’t want to.

**(Monday 11:42am)**

**Umm, why the hell not?**

 

(Monday 11:45am)

Because I need the work. I wish they’d stop trying to force me to relax or whatever.

**(Monday 11:49am)**

**Maybe they’d stop trying to force you if you’d  actually take it easy once in a while.**

 

(Monday 11:52am)

I can’t afford to take it easy right now.

**(Monday 11:55am)**

**I don’t know what to tell you man. You’ve been offered help, but you’re too stubborn to take it.**

 

(Monday 12:06pm)

I’ll come up with the money somehow. I just know that if I sit around at home doing nothing, I’ll probably do something stupid.

**Monday 12:08pm)**

**Like sleep?**

 

Monday 12:13pm)

Whatever, Jo. Have fun at work.

 

 

* * *

 

 

**Thursday May 2**

__

_ (Thursday 10:02am) _

_ Happy Birthday Sam! _

(Thursday 10:30am)

Thanks man! Are you going to come over after school?

__

_ (Thursday 10:37am) _

_ Of course! I’m stopping at home first, though. Castiel has a present he wants me to give to you.  _

(Thursday 10:43am)

Okay cool. :) So.. I got a bunch of admissions letters yesterday. 

__

_ (Thursday 10:46am) _

_ Where from? _

(Thursday 10:50am)

The ones that came yesterday were from Brown, Texas Tech, Columbia, BYU, and Stanford.

__

_ (Thursday 10:57am) _

_ Wow, congrats! Which is your first choice? _

(Thursday 10:59am)

Stanford. But there’s no way I’m going. 

__

_ (Thursday 11:02am) _

_ Why not? They have a great pre-law program.  _

(Thursday 11:04am)

Because I’m not willing to leave Dean right now. He’s working himself to death trying to pay for our day to day life and he would work even harder trying to help me pay for school. 

__

_ (Thursday 11:09am) _

_ Oh. Right. What about scholarships? _

(Thursday 11:13am)

I’ve got a few, but it’s just not enough. And if you add in moving expenses and out of state tuition, it’s just not reasonable. 

__

_ (Thursday 11:15am) _

_ But that’s terrible. There’s got to be some way... _

(Thursday 11:19am)

Besides, I’d be a really shitty brother if I just left Dean alone right now.

__

_ (Thursday 11:26am) _

_ Yeah, okay. I’m sorry Sam. Maybe in a few years? _

(Thursday 11:30am)

Definitely. Just don’t tell Dean, okay?

__

_ (Thursday 11:32am) _

_ Sure. Because keeping secrets from each other always seems to work out great in this family.  _

 

 

* * *

 

 

_(Thursday 4:23pm)_

 

~Incoming Call~

_“Hello?”_

“Hey Castiel. Um, how are you doing?”

_“Just peachy. How are you? Are you enjoying your birthday?”_

“Oh yeah. It’s been great...and um, thanks for the presents...but I can’t accept them.”

_“Can I ask why not?”_

“Well, they’re really expensive. I mean, Adam told me that you have an online shopping problem, but really. I can’t let you give me an iPad AND a Kindle.”

_“Yes you can. They were gifts. And I do not have a ‘problem’.”_

“But...Cas these are really nice. Are you sure?”

_“I’m positive. It’s the least I can do.”_

“Okay. Then thanks! A lot. They’re really fantastic.”

_“You’re welcome. If you ever need anything, anything at all, just let me know. I care about you Sam, and I do worry about you sometimes.”_

“Same goes for you. For both things.”

_“Thanks Sam. I do in fact have a small problem that I hoping you can help me with.”_

“Oh yeah? I’m up for it, whatever it is.”

_“I don’t know if Adam told you or not, but we’re having a pool put in.”_

“Uh, no. Failed to mention that. What about it?”

_“I realized shortly after I hired the contractors, that neither of us really enjoy swimming… So would you like to come over and use our pool occasionally? You’re more than welcome to invite your friends.”_

“Um...okay? Why are you building a pool if you don’t like swimming?”

_“Meg talked me into it. She said it would help liven things up around here, and I also wanted to help support a local business.”_

“Good luck with that. I guess I can come over sometimes. Bring people. Friends…family.”

_“Seeing as how your family doesn’t know about Adam’s relation to you yet, I would recommend that you hold off on bringing them over.”_

“Not the family I was talking about.”

_“....... He’s welcome to come over, but don’t expect me to be around.”_

“Cas, it’s-  he’s really beating himself up over this.”

_“I’m not going to have this conversation. Happy Birthday Sam. I hope you’ll enjoy your presents. Goodbye. ”_

“....Bye. Thanks.”

 

~Disconnected~

 

**Saturday May 18**

 

(Saturday 12:23pm)

I might have done something crazy and it’s your fault.

**(Saturday 12:26pm)**

**It's not my fault you worship me and try to model your life after my teachings. What did you do?**

 

(Saturday 12:29pm)

Well, you know I’ve been writing...

**(Saturday 12:34pm)**

**Did you finally send in a script to your favorite porn company?**

 

(Saturday 12:45pm)

You know, I could stop talking now and leave you to stew in your curiousity. That would easily drive you insane.

**(Saturday 12:49pm)**

**Why does everybody assume that I’ll go crazy if they withhold information from me?**

 

**(Saturday 12:53pm)**

**Anyways, what did you do?**

**(Saturday 1:15pm)**

**Dean tell me what you did.**

****  
  


**(Saturday 1:32pm)**

**I’m sorry I teased you. Please tell me.**

****  
  


**(Saturday 1:45pm)**

**Deannnnnnnnn tell me.**

 

 

(Saturday 1:47pm)

Told you.

**(Saturday 1:50pm)**

**:P Are you going to tell me or not?**

 

(Saturday 1:57pm)

First off, I was not writing porn. Why does your mind always jump to that? I was writing a book. Sort of.

**(Saturday 1:59pm)**

**Because of reasons. I inspired you to write a book? Cool.**

 

(Saturday 2:05pm)

The hell? You inspired nothing. I’ve been writing this for a few months now.

**(Saturday 2:09pm)**

**What’s it about?**

 

(Saturday 2:14pm)

Just stuff. Point is I was cleaning out some old school stuff during my day off and found a paper my English teacher gave me with the names of a bunch of different publishers. So yeah. I did something crazy.

**(Saturday 2:18pm)**

**You sent in your book?**

 

(Saturday 2:20pm)

I emailed them a copy yeah. One of them liked it. I just got the email.

**(Saturday 2:35pm)**

**Thats actually really cool! What happens next?**

 

(Saturday 2:39pm)

I don’t really know. I mean, it’s not a huge company, but it’s not small either. They want to meet with me and stuff and they said they’re willing to pay a lot for it under the condition that I re-write my ending.

**(Saturday 2:42pm)**

**Do you want to re-write it though?**

 

(Saturday 2:48pm)

Oh sure. The ending is shit and I know it. I just don’t know how to change it.

**(Saturday 2:50pm)**

**Well if you told me what it was about, maybe I could help.**

 

(Saturday 2:53pm)

How long does it take you to read? Would you say that you’re at least a fourth grade level?

**(Saturday 2:56pm)**

**I read faster than you do, dickwad.**

 

(Saturday 3:03pm)

I don’t really want to talk about it, but I’ll send it to you if you want. I’m just not sure if I should actually let them publish it...

**(Saturday 3:05pm)**

**Whether or not you send it in is entirely up to you.**

 

(Saturday 3:08pm)

Just….don’t judge me, okay?

**(Saturday 3:13pm)**

**Dude, I may give you shit for stuff, but that’s because we’re family and I love you. I’m not gonna judge you for your book. I promise.**

 

(Saturday 3:17pm)

Even if it was porn?

**(Saturday 3:17pm)**

**Especially if it was porn.**

 

(Saturday 3:19pm)

You’re a great friend.

 

 

* * *

 

 

**Monday May 20**

 

(Monday 5:03pm)

~Incoming Call~

“Hey, Jo. What’s up?

**“Your ending sucks.”**

“Well hello to you, too. Thanks for that because, trust me. I know.”

**“It sucks because YOUR ending sucks.”**

“My ending?”

**“Did you miss the part where you basically just wrote out your relationship with Castiel?”**

“Wow. I must’ve completely missed that AS I WAS WRITING IT. You’re probably just reading into subtext too much. Yes, Jo. I know what my own book is about. God.”

**“Screw you. The point I was trying to make was that the ending is shitty because you and Castiel aren’t together. Hell, you aren’t even friends anymore.”**

“I don’t HAVE another ending, Jo! That’s it! This is how it ends! Sometimes stories don’t turn out the way you want and that’s just life so you suck it up and you deal with it. The end.”

**“So freaking write a new ending! This is a situation that you actually could fix if you tried. But you stopped trying. He tried to fight for you, and you pushed him away. It’s YOUR turn to fight for HIM.”**

“He doesn’t want me to. Sam said he won’t even talk about me anymore. Besides, he’s probably better off without me anyway.”

**“Oh whatever. You want him, and he wants you. You just have to try! Dean... Please.. Just try.. I-I hate seeing you like this. You’re miserable without him. Everybody can see it. Sam’s said that Castiel feels the same way as you. He’s depressed and angry and he’s shut everybody out. You hurt him, but you can fix it. He just needs to know that you still care about him.”**

“....Fine. I’ll try. I really will…. Damn it, Jo. I’ve hated not being able to talk to him, knowing that this is all my fault and he probably hates me. But if he tells me that he wants nothing to do with me anymore, then I’m going to respect that. That’s how it’ll end.”

**“Okay. That’s your choice. But if you’re only going to try once, then make sure you don’t do it half-assed. Go all out.”**

“I’m not renting a marching band or anything. But...I’ll do something.”

 

* * *

 

**Thursday May 23**

_(Thursday 2:15pm)_

_Why did you send me this?_

****

**_(Thursday 2:18pm)_ **

**_If this is about that chain email, that was an accident._ **

_(Thursday 2:23pm)_

_I was referring to the box with a manuscript inside of it detailing my relationship with Dean. Did you think it would be funny?_

****

**_(Thursday 2:26pm)_ **

**_What?_ **

_(Thursday 2:32pm)_

_There was a box on my front porch. Instead of it being something I actually wanted, it was a manuscript entitled “Your Call Cannot Be Completed As Dialed” and it’s centered around the events that occurred when Dean and I were friends._

****

**_(Thursday 2:35pm)_ **

**_Well that certainly is juicy. Does it get into the dirty details?_ **

_(Thursday 2:37pm)_

_I don’t know. I only read the first few pages before I realized what it was._

****

**_(Thursday 2:39pm)_ **

**_Well it wasn’t me. How did you know? Does it say your name?_ **

_(Thursday 2:43pm)_

_No. But it was obvious. I want to know who the hell wrote this._

****

**_(Thursday 2:47pm)_ **

**_Might I suggest reading the rest of it?_ **

_(Thursday 2:50pm)_

_I don't want to…_

****

**_(Thursday 2:53pm)_ **

**_Well then. How about process of elimination? Who knows the entirety of the relationship between you and Dean? Let’s see. There’s you. And there’s Dean. So if it wasn’t you..._ **

_(Thursday 2:56pm)_

_I’m not going to read it._

****

**_(Thursday 3:01pm)_ **

**_If it was him, then he’s reaching out to you. Just read it. You don’t have to do anything but that._ **

_(Thursday 3:30pm)_

_If I run out of things to do, I’ll consider it._

****

**_(Thursday 3:33pm)_ **

**_Please. You haven’t done anything for the past two months besides sulk._ **

__  
  
  
  


_(Thursday 11:11pm)_

_I read it. You were right, it was from Dean._

****

**_(Thursday 11:19pm)_ **

**_I’m always right. How was it?_ **

_(Thursday 11:23pm)_

_The ending was terrible._

****

**_(Thursday 11:26pm)_ **

**_Of course it was._ **

_(Thursday 11:30pm)_

_There was also a letter enclosed._

****

**_(Thursday 11:33pm)_ **

**_Please tell me you read it._ **

_(Thursday 11:36pm)_

_I did. He apologized and said that he hoped this would explain his side of the story, and help me to understand his actions._

****

**_(Thursday 11:39pm)_ **

**_And?_ **

_(Thursday 11:45pm)_

_I don’t know how to feel right now._

****

**_(Thursday 11:48pm)_ **

**_That’s reasonable. So, did it?_ **

_(Thursday 11:53pm)_

_Yes. As a side note, I really don’t appreciate you sharing my personal history with him._

****

**_(Thursday 11:58pm)_ **

**_Ah. Yes. That was in there? Sorry. I understand that I should have asked you first, but I felt it was needed._ **

_(Thursday 11:59pm)_

_It probably was. I’m going to sleep now._

****

**_(Friday 12:04am)_ **

**_Goodnight._ **

 

 

* * *

 

 

**Friday May 24**

 

(Friday 1:04pm)

I’ve just got to say that I’m sorry. I’ve been kind of a dick the last couple of times you’ve come over and you didn’t deserve it. You’re actually a really great guy and I’m glad that you’re part of this family. I’m sorry I didn’t say it before. And I’m not apologizing to manipulate you, but I need your help with something. Do you think you could meet me for lunch tomorrow?

__

_ (Friday 1:18pm) _

_ Sure thing. But can you pick me up? _

 

(Friday 1:25pm)

Yeah. Where will you be?

__

_ (Friday 1:28pm) _

_ Castiel’s house. _

 

(Friday 1:30pm)

Oh.

 

(Friday 1:32pm)

I can do that.

__

_ (Friday 1:38pm) _

_ Thanks. I sure hope this is about what I think it’s about. _

 

 

* * *

 

 

**Monday May 27**

_(Monday 11:02am)_

~Incoming Call~

_“Hello?”_

_ “Oh! Cas, good. Um, are you doing anything right now?” _

_“Nothing important. Why do you ask?”_

_ “Great! I just- I need a book for one of my classes today and I COMPLETELY forgot to grab it last time I was at the library. Do you think you could get if for me?” _

_“I’ll go over there right now. What’s the name of the book?”_

_ “Urg, sorry I- I uh have to run something to- someone. I’ll call you in like ten minutes. Be at the library.” _

_“Okay?”_

~Disconnected~

 

* * *

 

_(Monday 11:15am)_

~Incoming Call~

_“What’s the name of the book?”_

“Your Call Cannot Be Completed as Dialed.”

_“.......Dean?”_

“Please don’t hang up.”

_“Why do you have Adam’s phone?”_

“He gave it to me. I wanted to talk to you and you have my number blocked…. so I’m kind of making this up as I go along.”

_“...What do you want?”_

“To apologize. I’m an idiot and I’m sorry. I overreacted and I lashed out when you didn’t deserve it. These past two months were awful knowing that I couldn’t text you or talk to you or anything but the worst part is I don’t even know how I can start trying to make it up to you because I’m always going to be an idiot. I’m always going to make stupid mistakes but I sure as hell know I don’t want one of those to be giving up on this. So….I’m sorry.”

_“What do you want from me? You’re obviously sorry, but what I am supposed to do with that? You hurt me Dean. You were my best friend and I would’ve done anything for you. I messed up one time, and you didn’t even give me a chance to explain myself before you cut me out of your life.”_

“I know! That was the stupidest thing I’ve ever done! And you didn’t even mess up, I just didn’t know...Cas, I’m not asking you to forgive me, but I want to know if we can try again. Differently, this time.”

_“.... Did you mean what you wrote?”_

“Every word.”

_“Your ending was terrible.”_

“I know… Want to help me write a new one?”

_“What do you mean?”_

“When I asked if you wanted to do this differently, I meant it.”

_“How would we do that?”_

“Hypothetically, if we had the chance to meet in person and ...just... talk--get to know each other for real--would you want to do that?”

_“I would actually like that.. A lot. But our last attempt to meet in person didn’t end very well.”_

“What if I had a fool-proof plan?”

_“Like what?”_

“Like you actually look really good in a trench coat.”

_“...Dean?”_

“Cas. Turn around.”

_“Oh... Hello Dean.”_

“Hey Cas.”

_“_ _I’m gonna hang up... Now.”_

“Right.”

~Disconnected~

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry It took a while, between the holidays, family, and... life, it's been difficult to get together to write. So we thank you for your patience! :) As always, we appreciate your love, support, comments, and feedback!  
> If you want updates on how long it'll be until we update next, you can always check the #Your Call Cannot Be Completed As Dialed, tag on Tumblr. Or if you have something you want us to see, we track both that one and #YCCBCAD  
> Again thanks for your patience! And a very special thanks to our beta ShieldmaidenofSherwood!
> 
> hesanangelwithashotgun.tumblr.com  
> thebloggerbloggerfun.tumblr.com
> 
> AUTHORS NOTE: This fic will be updating on April 13th. Sorry about the long wait.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life was messy.  
> This was a lesson that Castiel Novak had been forced to learn from an early age. Life was cruel, it was unpredictable, and it was messy.  
> Once in a blue moon he would be handed something good to go grow attached to as a consolation prize for living, only to have it ripped away from him, never to come back. He’d grown to accept it as the years wore on. That’s just how life was for him.  
> Dean was different.  
> He’d come back.  
> Whether Castiel wanted him to or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I know it's been forever since we updated. Like wow, you guys are so patient I wish I could give you all cookies. There are a thousand and one reasons why it's taken this long, but ultimately those aren't really that important. What's important is that this chapter is finally here. We love you all so much. Hopefully we'll get the next chapter out soon. Now that we're back into the swing of writing it should be a lot easier. Comments and messages are always welcomed and appreciated. If you want to rant and rave about it on Tumblr, I suggest you use the tag #YCCBCAD as we love seeing your reactions. Anyways, we are truly sorry about the wait, and thank you for sticking with us. :) MASSIVE SHOUTOUT AND THANK YOU TO OUR BETA KAT AKA SHEILDMAIDENOFSHERWOOD. THIS PRODUCTION LITERALLY WOULD NOT HAVE HAPPENED WITHOUT HER.  
> ♥eBob and K_K_TiBal
> 
> hesanangelwithashotgun.tumblr.com  
> thebloggerbloggerfun.tumblr.com

**May 27th**

 

“Cas, turn around.”

Castiel spun around in confusion. Was Dean here? He looked around sharply until he spotted the only other person talking on a cell phone. At first glance this man didn’t look extraordinary; he was an inch or two taller than Castiel’s 5’11, his hair a sandy blond. He wore blue jeans, and Castiel found himself vaguely wondering if the muscled build the man’s green Henley clung to was because of the many hours he spent lifting heavy things at the garage. Castiel felt his eyes widen as it hit him: he didn’t need to wonder. He knew. Castiel knew this man.

He knew where he worked. He knew his brothers and he knew about his parents. He knew all of his favorite things and the things that terrified him. He knew how obnoxious he could be, and how persistent until he got his way. He knew how self-sacrificing, loyal, motivated, brilliant, talented and loving he was. He knew what made him laugh and what buttons to push to make him angry. He knew enough about him that even the fact that they hadn’t met hadn’t deterred Castiel from falling in love with him. He wasn’t some stranger standing in a library talking obnoxiously loud on his cell phone; he was Dean.

“Oh. …” Castiel paused as he tried to maintain a neutral expression. “Hello, Dean.”

He could feel his insides start to melt at the soft smile Dean gave him as he answered, “Hey, Cas.”

Castiel’s heart started beating quickly. As Dean got closer his features were easier to make out, and unfortunately for Cas’s increasing levels of shock and nervousness, Dean was attractive. He was ridiculously attractive and Castiel had a hard enough time communicating with average-looking people. He studied Dean’s features attempting to find a flaw, because perhaps if he could he wouldn’t be as on edge. As he took in Dean’s green eyes, his defined jawline, and the freckles that covered his nose, Cas was disappointed to discover that thus far--at least physically--there weren’t any obvious shortcomings.

All too quickly, Dean was standing in front of him. Castiel realized that he still had his phone pressed to his ear and Dean would probably think he was silly.

“I’m gonna hang up,” Castiel began, but he became distracted by the way Dean was staring at him. His expression was somewhere between happiness, nervousness, and…something. Castiel squinted while attempting to figure out what the other emotion was but suddenly realized that it had been several moments since he had spoken, and he still hadn’t hung up. “....Now.”

Dean continued to stare at Castiel and made no movement to put down his own phone. “Right.”

Castiel met his gaze evenly and neither of them moved or spoke for what seemed like minutes but in all actuality was most likely only a few seconds. It wasn’t until someone a few feet away coughed loudly that either of them put down their phones. Castiel dropped his gaze and realized that he and Dean were in each other’s personal space. He ducked his head and made to step away from him.

Dean glanced around and chuckled softly, offering his hand to Castiel. “My name is Dean Winchester. I'm an Aquarius. I enjoy sunsets, long walks on the beach, frisky women, and a hermit bee queen who’s terrified of spiders and letting people get close to him.”

Castiel tried to hide the fact that his stomach had been tied  in knots since he first heard Dean’s voice on the phone. He was torn between wanting to sit down (with his head between his knees while attempting not to vomit) and moving closer to Dean, just to reach out and touch him, make sure he was real. He wasn’t completely convinced that Dean was, in fact, actually standing before him. Perhaps this was another one of his dreams.

Instead of conveying his inner turmoil he simply asked, “You enjoy me?”

“Yeah, I probably coulda phrased that better.” Dean laughed in a way that made his entire body shake. “I’m a lot better at putting words on paper than saying them out loud.”

He liked the way Dean sounded when he laughed, like it could melt away all the problems in the world. But Castiel couldn’t help but agree with what he had said. Almost every time something bad had happened between them, it was because something was spoken out loud, and things were only repaired through the written word. It couldn’t be like that anymore. This book Dean had left him couldn’t be the cure-all to their problems. It wasn’t going to magically fix everything between them, nor should Dean expect it to.

Don’t forget: you’re mad at him. He didn’t want you. Even if he wants you now, it’s not going to last.  Don’t let him in again…

“As much as I love standing around and staring at each other,” Dean winked in a way that only aggravated Castiel, “do you want to go somewhere and talk?”

Castiel dropped his gaze and stared at the wall across the room. How could Dean act so cavalier about this? He was choosing now to flirt? Castiel clenched his fists almost involuntarily.

Dean seemed to take notice of Castiel’s sudden anger because he slowly let the confident smile be replaced with the anxious tension that had clearly been hiding just underneath the surface.

“Shit. I--I’m no good at this.” Dean took a deep, calming breath with guilt evident on his face. “I know things are fucked up between us right now and if I knew what I could to do to make it right, I’d do it now. But I don’t know how to fix it.” Dean suddenly looked extremely vulnerable and Castiel fought the urge to close the distance between them and pull him into a comforting embrace.

When did he start having those impulses?

He turned his head and met Dean’s gaze evenly. “I don’t know if you can fix it. More importantly, I don’t know if I want you to.”

“Cas, I know that saying sorry isn’t enough. It’ll never be enough. But I am so sorry. I should never have shut you out like that.” Dean ran a shaking hand through his hair. “I really want to make it up to you, but I don’t know where to even start. I’m not asking for your forgiveness. Hell, I know I don’t deserve it. All I’m asking for is a chance to talk.”

Castiel stared back calmly as he thought over Dean’s proposal. He didn’t think that the anger and hurt was going to go away anytime soon, but the knot in his stomach had lessened slightly. Besides, realistically he was going to have to start seeing Dean whether they were on civil terms or not. Of all the students he could’ve befriended… He had decided a long time ago that the universe had a sick sense of humor when it came to his friends and adopted family.

At the very least, he realized that he should hear what Dean had to say. After all, it was Dean. Castiel had spent enough time pining for him and mourning the loss of his friendship that it would be stupid to simply refuse to talk to him when Dean was standing right there. Castiel didn’t have to feel powerless anymore. There was finally something he could do. He was still upset, but for the first time in several weeks he stopped trying to aggressively murder any feelings he had for Dean.

His stomach settled considerably as he started to feel better and more confident. Even though he had pretended otherwise, during their separation Castiel had spent most of his waking hours thinking and worrying about Dean despite his best efforts. He wanted to talk to Dean and give him a chance to explain himself. But their current location wasn’t adequately suited for the kind of talk they needed to have.

“Let’s go get some coffee. There’s a place just around the corner.” Castiel smiled softly and began walking towards the entrance of the library. He’d almost reached the doors when he glanced back to see if Dean had begun to follow him yet. As he had anticipated, Dean hadn’t moved and was still standing there looking slightly bewildered at Castiel’s abrupt shift in mood and his departure. “Well, are you coming? Or would you rather take a walk around the park? I’m in need of either caffeine or endorphins.” He shrugged his shoulders. “It’s up to you.”

Castiel caught Dean starting to grin and turned back to leave the library, hoping that he’d follow.

 

* * *

If finally meeting your soulmate and then nearly screwing everything up after only two minutes of talking to him didn’t perfectly sum up Dean Winchester’s life, he didn’t know what did.

The thing was, his entire life was basically just him projecting confidence that wasn’t always there. It wasn’t on purpose, it just happened. It was something he’d taught himself to do ever since his dad had kicked him out; act happier than you actually are so no one will ask questions or doubt you. It had only been through force of habit that he’d acted that way with Cas, but almost immediately he’d regretted it. He didn’t want that barrier between them. He wanted to be totally and completely honest about how he was feeling and what he was thinking. With every step they took together towards the coffee shop, he could feel his barriers slowly cracking.

He’d been thrown off at first, by Castiel. All he’d had to go off of was Jo’s second-hand description of what Bobby had told her, and little tidbits Sam had told him about the guy. Dark hair. Blue eyes. Trenchcoat. “You’ll know him when you see him,”  Sam had added helpfully.

He had been right.

The second Dean had set eyes on Castiel Novak he’d known it was him.

No maybes. No second-guessing. No double takes.

It was him.

They didn’t talk much for the first few minutes after they sat down with their orders; Dean with his black coffee and Cas with his caramel macchiato, extra sugar with whipped cream. Somehow, Dean could only find that endearing.

They sat for a few moments, sipping silently, and the tension in the air was nearly tangible. Dean tapped his fingers against the table awkwardly.

“So...”

“You hurt me, Dean.” Castiel stated flatly, looking down at his cup as Dean winced internally. “You cut me out of your life completely when I considered us...friends.”

The sharp pain of guilt that Dean had been carrying around for months buried itself deeper in his chest. But that was fine. He deserved every word.

“I haven’t let anyone in for a long time. I think you took me by surprise because I didn’t expect anything to come from the stranger in my phone.” He looked up now and Dean had to stop himself from leaning away from the intensity of his stare. “But you were--you were _you_ , Dean. And I didn’t stand a chance. But when I finally decided that I wanted you in my life, you rejected me from yours and it hurt.”

Dean folded his hands together on top of the table and nodded, not denying a single word. Why would he? It was all completely true.

“I know, Cas. I don’t think I’ll ever be able to tell you how much I regret it. Not that it would mean much.” Dean licked his lips once as he gathered his courage. “Look, I’m not trying to make excuses, ‘cause I know what I did was one of the shittiest moves of my entire life. But when I called you, I was in a really bad place.” He was suddenly grateful for how empty the place was. “My dad had died, Sam had just woken up in the hospital and I had to drop out of school so the Feds wouldn’t take him away from me.”

Cas’s brows knit together in confusion and Dean realized that he probably hadn’t known about that last part. “I was at my breaking point. Then I had to go get drunk off my ass and thought it would be a freaking brilliant idea to invite you to the funeral for my own selfish reasons.” He gingerly ran his fingers over the rim of his cup as a distraction. “I am so damn sorry I put you in that position, Cas. I just want us to talk again.”

Castiel peered into his cup, the mountain of whipped cream now a melted pool of liquid. “You really want to try to start over?” the man asked almost tentatively.

“More than anything,” Dean confirmed, and a small sliver of hope made its way through his chest before he could drag it back down. There wasn’t much he wouldn’t do to try to make up for all of the bullshit he’d put Cas through the past few months.

A physical pain wrenched through Dean as he watched the man in front of him seem to grow smaller before his eyes, as if he could make himself less of a target before he spoke again. Dean flashed back to one of their text conversations and remembered Cas mentioning something about it being a defense mechanism. A way to appear less noticeable. No one should feel like they had to live that way.

“What if I’m not worth it?” Cas’s voice was hesitant and Dean felt his heart shatter. “What happens when you realize I’m not everything I may have seemed over text? What’s to stop you from shutting me out again?” His voice had gone, if possible, even quieter. “I don’t think I can take that a second time, Dean. Not from you.”

If it was possible to take everything he had felt during their entire complicated, messy relationship and pour it into a jar, just so he could give Castiel something tangible, something real, some sort of proof about how he felt, Dean would do it with no questions asked. But unfortunately for him, that wasn’t how the world worked, so he was going to have to work his ass off to think of another way.

He raked a hand through his hair once and laid it down on the table to get Cas’s attention. Cas was still pointedly avoiding eye contact. “Castiel. Cas, will you look at me?”

The man slowly turned his gaze up at him with eyes that Dean was sure had been crafted by God himself, and he was satisfied to realize that he was finally able to pinpoint the exact shade of blue of his new favorite color. He would have allowed himself a smile were it not for the look in those eyes. Far past sadness, far past grief. Just pure resignation.

“I want to know everything about you.” Dean tried to convey everything that he couldn’t form into words through his expression. “I want to learn all of the things that I didn’t get the chance to learn over text and phone calls. I want to be able to see the expressions on your face instead of having to imagine them. I want to learn about your quirks and your habits and your superstitions...and I--I want you to know about mine, too.”

Dean paused to take a calming breath, but the intensity of Cas’s stare wouldn’t allow him to look away. “To be honest, I’m terrified you’re going to realize that I’m just someone who talks big over text but is actually super boring. I’m nothing special. But I do know that there is no way in hell I’m going to voluntarily cut you off again, and I’m going to fight to prove it to you.”

Castiel continued to stare back, and Dean held his breath. The speech was over. Those were his cards. He had laid himself bare and could only hope that Cas would understand.

“What is your favorite holiday?”

Dean stared, the abrupt change in subject throwing him off completely.

“Holiday. Favorite,” Castiel repeated, tilting his head to the side and studying Dean’s face as if he was the last mystery in the universe.

“I--um. Thanksgiving, probably. Why?”

Castiel stirred his drink once and brought it up to his lips before replying, as if he’d finally made a decision. “If we’re going to start over, I figure it’s something I may need to know.”

Dean gaped. The small tendril of hope curling up through his chest now had a firm grip on his heart. “Start over? Yeah. Okay. As...”

“Friends,” Castiel finished and took a deep breath. “I agree with you. I would like get to know you as a person and as a friend in a way that we couldn’t over the phone. I’m not saying that anything more is off the table, but for now, this is what I want from you.”

Dean was so totally okay with that. It was all he could do not to stand up and pull Cas into a hug. Friends was okay. Friends was perfect. Friends was talking to each other and hanging out and taking things one step at a time. He was grinning widely now.

“I’d like that. A lot.”

Castiel smiled at his enthusiastic response, but let the expression fall as he stared back down into his nearly untouched coffee cup. “I--I still have a lot of issues that I need to work through. The way I behaved when you cut me out of your life wasn’t acceptable. … I need time to figure out myself and where you fit in my life. I don’t know how long it will take, but I know you have some things that need to be taken care of as well.”

Hell, as long as Cas still wanted to talk to him, Dean was fine with just about anything. But Cas had a point. They both had a shit-load of problems that needed to be dealt with before they could even think about being anything more. Dean definitely wanted that eventually, but he would wait as long as they both needed.

“I’d love to be friends, Cas.”

That of course, was when Sam and Adam walked through the door, smug smiles on their faces and everything.

Screw them.

* * *

Castiel was making a mental checklist of all the things he wanted to do with Dean now that they were friends. He was still hesitant to open up again, but he supposed that exposure to Dean would be the best way to placate his fears, specifically his fear of Dean rejecting him again. The only thing left to decide was how they were going to spend their time together. The thing was, Castiel didn’t do much. He spent his days with his bees, reading books, baking, going on long runs, studying, and enjoying whatever television show Adam was currently obsessed with. Occasionally he traveled, but he wouldn’t go anywhere he couldn’t take Samandriel. Samandriel… Dean should meet Samandriel as soon as possible. Castiel opened his mouth to suggest as much when he noticed Dean scowling at the wall behind him.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Adam smirking at him. “Well, what do we have here? A couple of emotionally constipated losers who need teenagers to help them finally meet up.”

“I know you’re new to the family, but if you’ll notice, my name is ‘Win’-chester. Not ‘Lose-chester’. I don’t know how to be a loser,” Dean replied easily.

Adam’s smirk turned into a full-out grin, “Fair enough. Where’s my phone?”

“What do you think, Cas, should I give him his phone back?”

“I don’t know, Dean; he made the mistake of letting it out of his sight. He also lied to me. But on the other hand,” Castiel mused, “he did manage to get us in the same room together, and good behavior should be rewarded.”

Dean reached into his pocket and handed Adam his phone. “How did you guys find us anyway?”

Adam gestured to the counter where Sam was talking to the blonde girl behind the counter. “Sam and I were getting lunch to celebrate when Jess texted saying that you guys were here.”

Castiel raised an eyebrow. “It never occurred to you that your celebration might be premature?”

A look of horror crossed over Adam’s face. “You guys are together, right? Please say that you’re done fighting. We don’t like being children of divorce! Castiel, please hear him out. I know he’s an idiot sometimes but--”

“Adam, chill. We’re friends again.” Dean smiled. “You two are so melodramatic.”

Sam walked over to their booth. “Well forgive us for hating to be around two heartbroken halves of a whole.”

“I will end you, Samantha,” Dean growled, and took a long swig of coffee to hide his flush.

Castiel decided to end Dean’s embarrassment by changing the subject. “Sam, why did your parents name you Samantha?”

Dean made a choking sound and spat out his coffee all over the table. Sam patted him on the back. “They didn’t. Dean thinks he’s funnier than he is.”

Dean mopped up the spilled drink. “Screw you. I’m hilarious.”

Adam was still grinning “Sam, we should probably get going. We wouldn’t want to derail their date further.” He turned to Castiel. “Sam and I will be home for dinner; he’s helping me grab the rest of my things from my mom’s. Last chance to speak up before your home officially becomes my home.”

A few days before, Adam had come home angry and hurt. His mom was moving to Wisconsin with her fiance and he didn’t want to go. His reasons were valid: he didn’t trust his mom anymore, he hated his soon-to-be-step-father, his biological father died before he could get a chance to know him, he wanted to bond with his brothers, and he was just about to start his senior year of high school. He felt as if he was being forced into leaving, and he wasn’t okay with being uprooted while he was attempting to deal with everything. Castiel immediately offered to have Adam move in with him.

Castiel rolled his eyes. “Dean, would you like to join us for dinner?” He immediately thought of every way the dinner could go wrong. But at least this way they had Sam and Adam as buffers.

Dean looked dismayed. “I would love to, but I actually have to work tonight, and every night for the rest of the week.”

“Hmm…” Adam pondered. “If you could get the twelfth and thirteenth off, you and Sam could spend the night at our place and we could pig out on Cas’ cooking and marathon The Lord of the Rings. I’ve been trying to get Cas to watch it for the last few weeks and he keeps finding excuses not to.”   

Dean was shocked. “Why wouldn’t you want to watch Lord of the Rings? It’s awesome!”

“It doesn’t sound very realistic!” Cas protested. “I’m just not sure I’d be interested in it.”

Dean shot him a look of disbelief. “And Star Wars was realistic? Trust me Cas, you’ll love it. We’re doing this.”

Sam smiled. “So we’re all in agreement? Sweet. We’ll catch you guys later.” He ushered Adam out the door before Cas could protest their movie choice.

Dean looked dismayed. “I should probably get going too. I have a shift in half an hour. But it looks like we’ll have some more time to hang out soon.”

“I’m looking forward to it.” Cas stood up and threw away his empty cup. “If you have time sooner than that, let me know. My schedule is fairly open.”

“If I get any free time, you’re the first one I’ll call.” Dean hesitated for a moment before pulling Castiel into a hug and letting go before the surprised man could reciprocate.

“We’ll figure this out. See ya, Cas.”

Castiel nodded, the hollow part of his soul feeling a little less vacant.

“Goodbye, Dean.”

 

* * *

 

**June 5th**

 

Castiel was falling for Dean and he was falling fast. He had spent so much time putting up an emotional barrier between the two of them that he had been worried he’d never be able to tear it down again. Well apparently that wasn’t going to be his challenge. He’d thought the relief of his anger would chip away at the wall slowly--he just hadn’t expected the entire thing to crumble within the first week. He didn’t know what it was about Dean, but he made everything... better. When Castiel insisted that Dean keep working on his manuscript, they quickly settled into a comfortable rhythm, Cas happy that Dean was happy writing, and Dean content to be with Castiel, who divided his time between baking and stretching out next to Dean on the couch. Today he was reading Dean’s tattered copy of Slaughterhouse-Five with his feet propped up on the coffee table. He liked the coffee table. Actually, he liked everything about Dean’s apartment. It was small, with a single bedroom, a leaky bathroom, a well-loved kitchen, and a living room with a couch where Dean slept, since Sam was back from the hospital and Dean had refused to let his brother take the couch.

Castiel loved seeing all of the little things that made the apartment Dean’s: the stack of books piled next to the couch, the coasters used obsessively, the bathrobe flung over the bathroom door, old posters of Dean’s favorite bands rolled up and shoved into corners all around the house once they were too worn to be displayed, sheets of paper littered here and there with half-formed ideas written out on the pages. There were a thousand little details that made this apartment Dean’s home and Castiel loved every single one of them.

Castiel glanced over at Dean who was studiously glaring at his blank laptop screen. He rolled his eyes and decided to break the silence.

“Have you put any more thought into my suggestion?”

Dean looked up at him and sighed dramatically. “Which one? The ‘I should go back to school now that my book is gonna be published’ suggestion? Or the ‘You could always use a pen name’ suggestion?”

 Castiel smiled wryly and tucked a bookmark into his page. “Both, actually. You seemed intrigued about the idea of a pen name.”

 Dean shrugged and slammed his laptop closed. Castiel realized that he probably shouldn’t be pushing this as much as he had been. It had been difficult to convince Dean that he should go through with getting his book published and every so often Dean would panic and decide that he didn’t want to after all.

“I just--” Dean trailed off and ran a hand through his hair, staring at the wall in silence for a minute.  “Could we go over the pros and cons again?”

Castiel nodded and immediately started listing off his mental checklist. “Con number one: You would attempt to create an alias using the combination of names of band members from Metallica and Led Zeppelin.”

“Hey, those are aweso--”

“Con number two:  You would never get as much credit as you deserve for a book that is so well written.”

Dean flushed. “Yeah, but…I almost don’t want a lot of credit for it,” he muttered, and turned his face away. “I didn’t really do much other than just...I don’t know. Tell the story. Hell, I’m still a little weirded out that this can actually be a book if I want it to. It feels kinda personal, you know?”

Castiel was still for a few moments before moving to sit right next to Dean, purposefully leaning against his shoulder. “You don’t have to say yes. If you really don’t want to publish it, then don’t. Personally, I think you should. It’s a very well-written piece and I’m not saying that simply to boost your ego. For whatever its worth, I would read this story even if I didn’t know who the author was. Honestly, the fact that I know the author personally and it includes me as a main character is a little bizarre. You’ve changed the names of people and places and if you truly don’t want anyone to know, don’t put your real name. If you don’t want the credit, don’t take it. If I had any misgiving or reservations in the slightest I would tell you.”

He paused, stretching out his legs slowly before continuing. “There is also the fact that you could use the money right now. With the hospital bills, the physical therapy bills, and tuition for school that you’ll eventually be going back to, the income will be invaluable.” He glanced at Dean out of the corner of his eye. “Especially since you won’t allow me to help.”

“Cas, we’re not talking about that again,” Dean said flatly. “I don’t take charity.”

Castiel sighed and nodded. This was another argument that had been debated to death. “I know. But the problem still remains. “

Dean clicked his tongue. “What about John Smith?”

“Your creativity knows no bounds.”

“Fine, smartass.” Dean scoffed and shoved the body next to him with his elbow. “How about Dean Smith? It’s got a little me, and a little normal.  Think it’ll be enough?”

“I think it’s perfect.”

 

* * *

**June 12**

 

“‘I live under several rocks that a stone mason deliberately placed, in order to construct a house that was architecturally pleasing,’” Dean teased. “That was the worst description of your house ever. If you can even call it a house. My god, there are more rooms?!”

Castiel was taking Dean on a tour of his house, and Dean was finding it difficult to comprehend the size of it. “This is just the main floor; there’s a floor upstairs, an attic, a basement, and a sub-basement for storage.”

“You’re kidding me,” Dean groaned. “What could you possibly need all of this space for?”

He led Dean into his office. “I don’t need it. Most of these rooms are empty. There are several that I’ve only been in once. For example, today will be the first time I’ve actually used the theater room.”

“Why do you live here if you don’t need the space?” Dean asked. “It seems…lonely.”

“My parents bought it when I was younger. My mother fell in love with it and started restoring it. But then she got sick and we stayed in the city. After she died we spent a lot of time traveling.” Castiel explained. “Over the years my father kept it updated, but he could never bear to sell it. Eventually Jimmy demanded that we settle down so that he and I could have ‘a high school experience’. Dad didn’t want to stay here because it reminded him of my Mom, so Jimmy and I lived here alone until…” He paused.

Dean put his hand on Castiel’s shoulder. “Hey, let’s go get started on dinner. I’m not really in the mood for exploring right now.”

“I don’t want you to get lost on your way to the bathroom! You don’t sleepwalk, do you?” Castiel asked.

Dean barked out a laugh. “Nope, I sleep like the dead. Sam’s the only person who’s ever been able to wake me up.”

“Hmm, maybe I’ll give you a collar with a bell on it. Just in case you get lost and I need to come find you.” Castiel grabbed his hand and led him out the back door onto the deck.

“But that defeats the entire purpose of hide and seek!”  Dean protested. “I don’t want to make it too easy for you. You already have a tactical advantage in that you know where everything--Whoa. Your backyard is massive.”

“Yes, it is. When did we decide to play hide and seek?”

“I decided it when the picture of you searching for me in your maze of a house popped into my head,” Dean smirked. “It seemed like fun, so we’re going to do it once it gets a little darker.”

Castiel raised an eyebrow. “By ‘we’ you mean…you and I? Or the four of us?”

“It depends. Sam is a little too moose-like to be any good at hiding.” Dean eyed the grill warily. “Do you even know how to use this?”

“I’ve never actually used it,” Castiel admitted. “It can’t be that difficult.” He dropped his hand from Dean’s and turned a knob. Flames erupted from the sides. He turned another knob and the flames died out completely. “Hmm…Maybe if I--Crap!“ he yelped as smoke billowed from the sides and the grill shook violently.

“What the hell?” Dean turned all the knobs to the off position and pulled Castiel away. They managed to retreat a few steps while the grill collapsed in on itself. “Shit. I don’t think that was supposed to happen.”

“No. I don’t think it was. … That’s the last time I buy something from a magazine.” Cas said dejectedly. What was he supposed to make now? If he was going to win Dean’s heart, he was going to have to do it with his cooking. “Hmm…I suppose I could make spaghetti?”

Dean hummed loudly as he picked up a piece of broken metal and started fiddling with it. Cas prayed silently. Please don’t suggest ordering out. Let me cook for you damn it.

“Well, if you actually know how to use a stove, then absolutely. And if you don’t, then I can stand by with a fire extinguisher while you cook.” Dean teased.

Cas shoved him playfully. “Laugh it up, fuzzball. You won’t get any pie if you’re a jerk.”

Dean brightened. “You made pie?”

“I made several pies.” Cas said smugly.

Dean whimpered.

* * *

Castiel sat down on the loveseat while Sam adjusted the settings on the projector and Adam popped them popcorn. Actual popcorn. Not marshmallows. Castiel had been very clear about that. He was currently reveling in the knowledge that Dean enjoyed his cooking. He enjoyed it a LOT. He had spent most of dinner making contented noises and occasionally moaning.

Dean plopped down next to him, clutched his stomach and closed his eyes. “Cas, I need you to cook for me all the time. I want to spend every meal with you for the rest of my life.”

Castiel mulled over his words.

Dean’s eyes flew open in horror as he realized the implications of what he had just said. “I--I didn’t mean. Shit--”

Castiel laughed and nudged him with his shoulder. “You’re fine. I know what you meant.” He was unsure whether he should move to the other side of the couch or stay touching Dean. He wasn’t sure if Dean welcomed the physical contact; he seemed okay with Castiel being so close, but Cas didn’t want to push it. He was about to slide away when Dean leaned into his side, their arms pressing together.

“Oh good. Because I would really hate it if you kicked me out before I got any pie.” He winked.

“If you two are done gossiping, the movie’s ready,” Sam announced as he jumped onto one of the massive bean bags on the floor.

“If I want to spend the entire movie talking to Cas, I will” Dean retorted.

“No. You won’t,” Adam said as he handed them a bowl of popcorn.

“Don’t worry. I’ll keep him quiet during the movie,” Castiel assured them.

“Oh really? How are you going to--” Dean was cut off as Castiel shoved a handful of popcorn into his mouth.

“I have my ways.” Cas replied as he tossed a kernel into the air and expertly caught it in his mouth.

* * *

“There are two more movies? How long does it take to walk to Mordor?” It wasn’t that Cas didn’t thoroughly enjoy the movie, just that he had spent the last 2 hours being distracted by the warmth emanating from Dean, who was sitting at his side with their arms and legs pressed together. Castiel liked touching him, but it made him anxious. Being close to him, but not actually being close to him was difficult.

“One does not simply walk into Mordor.” Adam and Sam chimed in simultaneously.

“Well I’m going to go change into sweat pants if we’re going to spend the next 6 hours watching this New Zealand tourism commercial.” Cas announced.

Dean was outraged “It is not a New Zealand tourism commercial!”

“It’s basically an advertisement for how gorgeous New Zealand is. It makes me want to go back to New Zealand. It makes you want to go to New Zealand. Hence: tourism commercial. I’m not complaining, but you can’t deny it.” Cas knew he was pushing buttons, but he liked bantering with Dean no matter the topic.

“It’s not New Zealand! It’s Middle Earth! It’s a magical, wonderful fantasy land that doesn’t exist anywhere on this planet.” Dean stood up and pulled Cas to his feet. “You love this movie. Don’t even try and deny it.”

“I’m not denying it. I just want to be more comfortable.” He climbed the stairs to the main floor, moving on autopilot as he entered his room and undressed. He wanted to be close to Dean, but he wanted to do more than sit next to him; he wanted to be very close to him. But at the same time, he didn’t. He needed to keep the distance between them, both physical and otherwise. It wouldn’t solve anything if he sat somewhere different because he would spend the entire time wishing he was next to Dean, but at least that way he wouldn’t accidentally cross any lines and he could pretend his feelings were strictly platonic. He needed the distance because they needed to be friends first. But he didn’t want the distance. He wanted Dean.

“This is stupid,” Castiel grumbled to himself as he pulled on his clothes. He walked into the kitchen, grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge, and leaned against the counter. “What am I going to do with him?”

“Well for starters, you could actually talk to him instead of being a dick about his movie choices.” Dean appeared in the doorway and crossed the room to lounge next to him.  “I’m gonna throw this out there, and tell me if I’m out of line.” He paused. “We both have feelings for each other.”

When Castiel didn’t object, he continued. “I’m not sure what to do about it. Because I would like to be with you, but we have to finish fixing things before that’s even an option. I spent that entire movie fighting the urge to put my arm around you and that’s a problem. I’m fighting all of my impulses here. I don’t want to screw things up any more than they are now, and that means we need to keep some space between us until we’re both ready. It sucks but it’s what needs to happen. At least for now.”

“Well, it looks like we’re on the same page. It’s what needs to happen,” Castiel agreed. He moved in front of Dean and pulled him into a tight hug, burying his face in the crook of Dean’s neck. “It’s hard, though,” he admitted quietly.

He felt Dean’s arms tighten around his waist.

“Yeah. It is.”   

 

* * *

**June 20th**

 

“Sorry,” Cas said smugly, moving Dean’s piece back to the beginning and replacing it with his own.

Dean was quickly learning how insanely good Cas was at board games, and his prior ignorance had come with a price.

“How have you drawn three Sorry cards this round? I’m calling bullshit here.” He gestured wildly at the board and the one piece he had left in the running. Castiel’s own pieces had quickly taken over and were making their way to home base while trampling the competition.

“Call it all you want. It’s not my fault you’re terrible.”

Dean was two minutes away from throwing up his hands in defeat and declaring Cas the winner when they heard a knock on the front door.

“Who the hell is that?” As much as Dean hated to admit it, Cas didn’t have any friends. No one knocked on his door.

“My guess would be Balthazar. He usually doesn’t give me much warning before his arrivals.”

Sure enough, a tall blond with a ridiculously low neckline waltzed into the room a few moments later and groaned at the image of the two grown men sitting cross-legged on the floor.

“Months,” he stated with a sigh. “Months of texting and phone calls and scheming and this--” he waved his hands in their direction emphatically “--is what you finally decide to spend your time doing.”

Dean glanced up briefly before turning back to study the board. “You looked better in scrubs.”

“Too right.” Balthazar plopped himself between the two. “Who’s winning?”

“Cas.”

“Good. He can be a brilliant strategist when he wants to be. Speaking of strategies, Cassie? Would you be so kind as to grab us all something to drink? I, for one, am parched.”

Castiel didn’t move and instead glared at the other man. “Don’t, Balthazar. I know what you’re  doing.”

Balthazar snorted and leaned back against the couch. “I should hope so. I’m being incredibly obvious about it.”

Cas opened his mouth to argue but Dean cleared his throat loudly to grab his attention. “It’s okay, Cas. Just...indulge him. I know what it’s like to be the big brother.”

Castiel frowned, but eventually nodded and stood up. “Behave,” he shot at the blond before finally turning and leaving the room.  The moment Cas was out of sight, Balthazar’s playful smile vanished. Dean didn’t blame him in the slightest. This wasn’t just the smarmy, cocky, older brother figure in Castiel’s life. This was the guy that had stayed with him through thick and thin and had been there during his lowest points as well as his highest. Balthazar had told him once before that he’d been the one to clean up after all of Dean’s messes, and he was only just beginning to understand the major implications of that. Balthazar stared him down with unwavering eyes.

“If you hurt him again, I’ll castrate you.”

“If I hurt him again, I’ll castrate myself.”

He watched as Balthazar opened his mouth, shut it and finally nodded in grim approval.

“Glad we’re on the same page.”

* * *

 

**June 30th**

All it had taken was one snide remark about how dangerous bees could actually be for Cas to drag them both out into the backyard. Five minutes later and he found himself standing in front of one of Cas’s beehives, wondering if the stupid insects ever got claustrophobic or bored. Even though he didn’t know much about beekeeping, or anything really, he could tell that this was something that made his friend happy. Like, really happy. As odd of a hobby as it was.

“The point is moot.” Castiel answered with a small smirk once he’d voiced his question out loud. “They reside where their Queen is, and she lives in there. They’ll stay no matter how they feel.”

“But I thought you were the Bee Queen?” he teased.

The topic had already been bantered to death, but hell would freeze over before Dean would even consider letting that little episode go. It was worth bringing up just to see Cas flush with embarrassment.

“I am never taking modern medication again for the rest of my life,” Castiel muttered as he stared attentively at another hive. Dean had been secretly hoping that he’d get the chance to see Cas decked out in his white beekeeping suit and matching accessories, mainly because he wanted a picture to look at on a rainy day, but today was just to show him the hives. No actual work was gonna be done. Dean shoved him playfully to grab his attention.

“I’m totally getting that conversation printed out and framed.”

“Don’t you dare, Dean Winchester.”

“Use of my last name doesn’t grant you magical powers, Cas.” Their conversations became easier every time they hung out, and Dean was finding that teasing the guy was easily going to be one of his favorite pastimes.

Castiel crossed his arms in a huff. “Moving on to our original reason for being here: are you convinced that my bees are not, in fact, a danger to you?”

Dean shrugged and turned to make his way back to the house. “For now. But they’re probably planning my demise as we speak.”

“If they request my aid, I’m not sure I would deny them.” Cas replied with a small smile, catching up to walk beside him.

“I’ll rally the spiders against you.”

“We should change subjects now.”

Dean snorted unattractively and ducked his head down to hide his grin. Being around Cas was so easy. So effortless. Dean was pretty sure that he could listen to Cas read the phone book out loud for hours and he’d be perfectly content as long as he could at least hear him. Why had they gone so long without meeting? Oh, right. Because Dean was terrified.

Speaking of which.

He kicked a small rock as they made their way back up the small hill and shoved his hands in his pockets. “So. … Cas.” he said, trying to sound like he wasn’t panicking on the inside and only half succeeding. Cas looked over at him expectantly when he heard his name.

“Yes?” he asked after a few moments of Dean not saying anything else.

Dean took a deep breath and turned to look at the other man. “If I asked you on a date this Friday...would that be okay?” he crossed his fingers in the pocket of his jeans, saying a silent prayer to the universe.

Ever since the first time he and Cas had met, he’d been onboard with the boundaries they’d set. They both had issues that needed to be dealt with, some bigger than others, and if they wanted this to be anything more, they needed to try being friends first. That was smart. That was healthy. Of course, that friendship had come with a hell of a lot of flirting. Maybe more from his end. But after staying up late thinking it through for the past few nights, he’d reached the conclusion that maybe this would be an okay baby step for them. Still, he didn’t think he’d ever been more nervous in his life. Maybe once before. When he’d asked Cas to turn around.

“You can say no!” he said in a rush. “That’s totally okay. I’m not trying to like, push you or anything. I’m fine with it if you just wanna--”

“Yes.”

Dean nearly tripped over his own feet. “What?” He glanced over at Cas who had stopped walking to open the front door them.

“I said yes. It would be okay if you asked me on a date for this Friday.”

“Oh.” Dean blinked once, then let a wide grin split his face. “Awesome.”

Castiel shrugged off his trenchcoat and hung it on the rack once they were inside.

“So are you going to?” he asked, eyebrow raised in an obvious attempt at holding back a smirk.

“Uh,” Dean frowned, not sure what he was asking. Shit, did he miss something in his haze of relief? “Going to...what?”

Castiel tilted his head to the side innocently and leaned against the wall. “Ask me on a date. For this Friday.”

Dean’s mouth worked pointlessly for a few moments before finally coming to the realization that he was being messed with. He let out an amused breath and shook his head before reaching out to take Cas’s hand with a flourish.

“Castiel Novak, would you do me the honor of accompanying me on an adventure this Friday night?”

Dean was thrilled and a little bit smug to see a small flush spread across the other man’s cheeks as he politely inclined his head.

“Well...” Cas paused “I suppose I could clear my schedule.”

He laughed at that, glad that Cas was able to joke about the fact he basically had nothing to do all summer long. “Good. I actually wanted to hang out on the the Fourth of July, because hey, the Fourth of July. But um--” He scratched the back of his head, trying to think of a way to explain the situation. “Jo’s dad died on the Fourth. So we’re going out for our annual, ‘Blow Shit Up and Don’t Get Caught’ day.”

Castiel nodded solemnly. “Of course. I understand. Though you should tell her that it won’t do her much good. I speak from experience. “

Dean shrugged. Ten years of trying to say the same thing had gotten him no where. “I just let her do her own thing. It works for her. Either way, it’s kind of our thing now. But you can come if you want.”

“It seems as if this is something you two should do without me. Besides, after my time with Meg, I’ve become rather good acquaintances with the officers at the police department.” Castiel tilted his head with a small smile. “So I’d rather not. But be sure to tell them ‘Hello’ from me if you can.”

“Will do, smartass.”

* * *

 

**July 6th**

 

There were three times in Dean Winchester’s life that he considered to be pivotal points. Things that had changed him beyond repair.

The first was the day he lost his mom.

The second was the day he lost a place in his home.

The third was the day he opened a text message from an unknown number.

All three had dramatically spun his life in a different direction, for better or for worse, and now, sitting in the Impala in front of Castiel’s home with his forehead resting on the steering wheel, he couldn’t help but think that maybe this moment could be the fourth.

That fact terrified him more than anything else.

The odds that he would screw this up--like most other things in his life--were exceptionally high. The amount of actual successful relationships he’d had was,well, completely non-existent. But Cas was the exception. Cas had to be the exception or Dean would never forgive himself, and that thought caused his knuckles to turn white as he clenched the wheel tightly.

Goddammit, Dean. Grow some balls and go knock on his stupid door. He’s waiting.

He was waiting. Because Dean had been sweating in the car for five minutes longer than he should have. Flashbacks of the last time he was late came crashing down around him and dammit, Cas was probably sitting inside worrying that he wasn’t going to show up again, and he couldn’t have that. It took three deep breaths and counting to thirty-seven before he finally got out of the car and started heading up the long incline to the door. The only thing wrong about the walk up to Cas’s house was the time that it gave him to freak out internally and convince himself that maybe this wasn’t the best idea. The first time he had ever made the walk had been absolute hell for him, and the manuscript he had held in his shaking hands had seemed to grow heavier with every step. Luckily, he didn’t have to carry anything this time around, other than the weight of this moment.

Knock on the door. Just knock on it. That’s all you gotta do. And breath. Breathing is always good.

When he finally reached the doorstep, he forced himself to quickly rap on the door a few times before he lost his nerve, then shoved his hands into his pockets so Cas wouldn’t notice the slight tremor. God, he hadn’t been this nervous about someone he’d been interested in since he was teenager. He swallowed as he heard the faint sound of shuffling from behind the door and smiled to himself at the muffled, “Goodbye, Samandriel” right before it opened.

All of the nervousness, all of the doubts, and all of the worries that had plagued him for days melted away the moment he set eyes on Castiel.

He had thought that the term “take your breath away” was a stupid, cliche, and ridiculous statement until right then.

Holy shit. BREATHE, Dean.

“Hey, Cas.”  He finally managed after a few seconds of staring like an idiot.

“Hello, Dean.”

Castiel shuffled awkwardly at the doorstep for a few moments and glanced down at his feet.

“I wasn’t entirely sure what would be appropriate attire for this occasion, so I made an educated guess seeing as you were incredibly vague about where we’re going. I hope this is an adequate choice.”

Castiel had donned a fitted black suit and a sapphire tie that drew attention to the blue of his eyes. In his arms he loosely held the tan trenchcoat that Dean was quickly growing more and more fond of. He was suddenly extremely grateful that he’d let Jo play dress-up with him that night instead of showing up in his usual jeans and t-shirt.

“It’s your first date!” she had exclaimed in an exasperated tone as she flung open his closet. “You have to look perfect.” Dean had rolled his eyes and leaned back on the bed, hands behind his head.  “I don’t know if you’ve realized this yet, Jo, but I actually have been on a few dates by now.” Jo snorted from the depths of the closet and tossed a few selections out onto the floor. “Not with Castiel.”

Dean highly doubted that Cas would have minded if he had shown up in ratty overalls and a cowboy hat, but she had a point and he was saying a silent ‘thank you’ to the memory now.

“No, you’re--”  he shook himself out of his stupor and tried to turn his focus onto forming coherent sentences. “I mean, yeah!  You look good. Really good. Like, amazingly good.”

Castiel looked up at him and raised an eyebrow skeptically, clearly not believing him.  

Dean laughed, glad that the tension from just a few minutes before was gone. “I’m serious!  It’s perfect. You’re--You look great.” Smiling, Dean allowed himself a few more seconds of simply staring at the man in front of him and marveling at how he’d managed to be so freaking lucky. Finally, he cleared his throat and held out one arm expectantly while making a grand gesture towards his car with the other. “Well. Shall we?”

Castiel hesitated for only a moment before slipping his arm through Dean’s with a small smile.

“We shall.”

 

* * *

 

 The drive to their destination hadn’t been as awkward as he’d feared it might. In hindsight, he really shouldn’t have been worried. They fell into easy conversation that mainly consisted of Cas taking every opportunity to get Dean to tell him where they were going, and Dean deflecting with dramatic subject changes. When they finally pulled into a parking lot, Castiel looked out the window and quickly glanced back to Dean. This was the part he was nervous about. What if Cas thought it was stupid? Or maybe it would be too much to try and live up to.

 “The movie theater?” He asked, eyebrows raised.

 “Yup.” Dean replied as he cut off the sound of the rumbling engine with a turn of his keys. It was worth it just to see Castiel’s eyes brighten even in the dark of the Impala.

 “But isn’t the point of a date to get to know the other person?” Castiel’s face pulled into a small frown. “I highly doubt much talking happens in a movie theater.”

 Dean chuckled as he tried to ignore what he was sure was an accidental double-entendre.

 “Well, yeah. Besides the fact that we kind of know each other pretty well already, that part’s gonna come after. This part is because you’re twenty-two years old and it’s about time you go to the goddam movies.”

“I see.” Castiel murmured and finally let the excitement that had seemed forcibly repressed show. He looked down and it quickly changed to horror. “Dean, I’m overdressed! Why didn’t you say something?”

 Dean shrugged innocently in response to the glare of betrayal.. “I can never say no to a guy in a suit.”

* * * 

 A few minutes later, they had seated themselves in the very back row of a darkened room, as Dean had insisted it was the best seat. No way was he going to let Cas’s first time at the movies be as a Front-Row-Joe.  Castiel turned his gaze around the room as soon as the credits started.

 “Shouldn’t there be other people coming in?”

 “Normally? Yes. But I know the guy that runs this place so I pulled a few strings.” He grinned proudly, glad that he’d actually been able to call in the favor. It had only been slightly awkward when he had explained the situation, but Benny had just laughed and slapped him on the shoulder with a, “I’m happy you’re happy, brother.”

"He owes me. It’s just going to be us in here.”

Castiel nodded slowly and turned to look back up at the screen as Dean realized how that possibly could have sounded. “Shit, Cas. I didn’t mean that--this doesn’t mean we have to do anything--“ he fumbled and scratched the back of his head awkwardly. “I just thought you might like to have your first movie theater experience come without all of the crying kids and stuff. Oh my God. Sorry. I didn’t even think--”

He stopped rambling only when Castiel reached over and covered his mouth with a hand.  “Thank you, Dean “ He could vaguely make out a smile in the darkness. “I appreciate it. I really do.”

Dean visibly relaxed in his seat when Cas finally took his hand away. “Oh. Good.”

“Do you realize that you also haven’t told me what we’re going to be seeing?”

Of course he did. That was half the fun. “Yup.”

“Just making sure.”

When he had estimated they had just a few more minutes before the movie officially started, he reached under his seat and pulled out a big bag of Marshmallows that he’d made sure was hidden and ready. Tearing off the top, he held it out in an offering.

“Want some popcorn?”

Castiel glanced over and groaned, dropping his face in his hands.

“Don’t mock me!”

“Aw, c’mon Cas. Have some popcorn.” He jiggled the bag and popped a marshmallow into his own mouth. “It’s especially buttery today.”

Cas’s retort was drowned out by the sound of a familiar fanfare being blasted from the speakers. Dean failed spectacularly at hiding the excited smile he’d been trying to conceal ever since they arrived in the theater when Cas turned to gape at him. “But, this isn’t in theaters anymore. At least, I’m fairly sure.”

Dean winked and leaned back in his seat. “I told you. Benny owes me.”

He watched the other man out of the corner of his eye, more interested in watching his reactions than the actual movie. He’d seen it hundreds of times already and Cas’s face had lit up as he eagerly witnessed the iconic words roll the giant screen of the empty theater.

A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away. . .

* * *

  Thinking up the second half of their date had been a lot harder for him than the first. The movie theater was obvious to him because

  1. Cas had never been to a movie before.

  2. Perfect excuse to watch Star Wars with Cas. (Something he’d been wanting to do since the marathon on TV.)

  3. Perfect excuse to watch Cas.




One of the first things Dean had noticed about his friend was that sometimes he had the subtlest of facial expressions. A lot of people could easily label him as expressionless, but that so wasn’t true. At first, Dean had had to struggle to memorize the small shifts in his facial muscles but after spending a decent amount of time together, Cas was becoming easier to interpret. Dean still had yet to decide if that was because he was getting better at reading him, or if it had more to do with the fact that Cas was opening himself up more and more around him. Either way, he counted it as a success, and he couldn’t help but sneak small glances at him throughout the movie.

His first choice for their dinner, of course, had been the Road House, but that idea was immediately chucked into his mental trash can. Cas would probably never want to visit that place ever again, and Dean was okay with that no matter how much of a home it was to him. Making sure that Cas was comfortable with anything they did together was now one of his top priorities. It wasn’t as if it was Cas’s fault that he had such terrible memories there, God no. Dean only wished there was something he could do to make it all go away. So until someone invented time travel, all he could do was try and soften the blows that life threw at them.

“Welcome to the ‘Get-to-know-you’ part of the adventure.” Dean announced when they had seated themselves in a booth at one of Dean’s favorite burger joints. Cas had once entirely changed subjects during one of their text conversations to announce that he liked burgers, so he figured it was at least worth a shot.

Castiel clasped his hands together on the table in front him and gave Dean a small half-smile. “If tonight’s events are an indication of anything, it’s that you already seem to know me exceptionally well.”

Dean shrugged nonchalantly and opened up a menu, though he did an internal victory dance. “I used to read through our texts a lot.” He admitted in an embarrassed mutter, but Cas shyly nodded in agreement.

 “I did too.”

Good to see it went both ways.

“So did Balthazar finally try to give you a curfew?” he asked as he brought a cup of water up to his lips. He knew Balthazar had threatened one the day before when Cas had mentioned the date to him. Not that there was going to be a problem with that.

Castiel sighed and flipped the page of his menu. “He tried, but he wasn’t able to decide between next Tuesday, and next month. “ He looked up and rolled his eyes. “He thinks himself quite the wingman.”

Dean choked on his water.

***

 

“There’s nothing more satisfying than a good burger.” Castiel declared as he finished the last bite.

Dean smirked. “There are PLENTY of things more satisfying than a good burger. For example, your pies.”

Castiel felt his cheeks grow hot. “I still don’t understand why you rave about them as much as you do. They’re good, but they’re not that good.”

Dean clutched his chest. “Castiel Jonathan Novak, don’t ever blaspheme like that again! The Lord will smite you down.”

“Now you sound like my father.” Castiel muttered.

“You don’t talk about him much. What was he like?” Dean inquired.

Distant. Controlling. Intolerant. “He was...busy. He was always busy. But it was obvious he cared about us and wanted a family. His work kept him traveling, and wherever he went, we went. After our mother died, he started trying to micromanage every aspect of our lives. Once Jimmy and I moved out here, and he could no longer control us, he became extremely distant. He had Crowley and Naomi oversee us, but we were independent. When he found out I was gay, he refused to speak to me entirely.” Castiel ate a fry before continuing. “He wanted a large family and I think the thought of me not being able to provide him grandchildren was difficult. After Jimmy died, he blamed me. The last time I saw him was Jimmy’s funeral. That was partly why I went searching for my birth-mother.”

“God, I’m so sorry Cas. That--that sucks.” Dean reached out and took his hand.

Cas shrugged. “It is what it is.” He squeezed Dean’s hand before he stood up and looked out the window. He was on a date with Dean. There were several things he wanted to do on this date and talking about his dead father wasn’t one of them.  “It’s a nice night tonight. Do you want to go back to my house and go swimming?”

Dean smiled. “I’d love that.”

 

* * *

 

Castiel’s heart was racing as he led Dean out to the pool. He was lost in his thoughts and only half paying attention to the story Dean was telling.

“...and after the guy finally left with my pogo stick, I picked the lock, took the pizza inside and pinned Sammy down until he promised never to lock me out of my own apartment again. And that is the story of how I learned if from the pizza man.”

“That’s quite the story.” Cas said half-heartedly. All he could think about was how badly he wanted to kiss Dean. But…he wasn’t ready for that because kissing Dean would mean things. It was something he couldn’t take back. Once they kissed, they would cross the boundary from just friends who had feelings for each other, to friends who acted on those feelings. It was one thing to ignore your feelings for someone while trying to maintain a close friendship with them. It was another thing to try and re-cross that boundary back to just-friends if it wasn’t going to work out. And he wanted him and Dean to work out, but if he lost Dean as a friend because they crossed that line before they were both 100% sure, he would never forgive himself.

“You okay, Dude?” Dean was looking at him, concern evident on his face.

“Yeah,” Castiel smiled. “I’m good.”

Dean raised an eyebrow. “How upset would you be with me if I tackled you into the pool right now?”

“Hmm, you’re assuming that you’ll get me into the pool before I can get you into the pool” he challenged.

“It’s not that far of an assumption.” Dean looked down. “You’re between me and the pool, I’m in a prime position to push you in, and I’m bigger than you. There’s no way you could pull me in first.”

Castiel moved closer to Dean. “Wanna bet?”

Dean took hold of Cas’s arm and spun him around so Cas’s back was pressed up against his chest. Dean’s arms crossed over his stomach and pulled him close. “Yeah, I do,” he growled happily before launching them both into the pool.

* * *

 

Castiel was laughing as he and Dean emerged from the pool an hour later. “You’re such an assbutt!”

Dean grinned “You made a challenge. I couldn’t just let that go.”

Castiel walked over to the chair where their towels were located and tossed one to Dean. “You could’ve let it go. You chose not to.”

“That wasn’t even an option.” Dean said as he wrapped the towel around his waist.

Castiel dried off his hair. “You’re ridiculous.” When he looked back up he caught Dean’s eye and noticed that Dean was staring at him.

He stared back for several seconds before Dean shook his head and pulled on his shirt, breaking their eye contact.

“I should get going. It’s late.” He walked into the darkened house

“Right.” Castiel followed him and remained silent all the way to the front door.

Dean pulled him into a hug which he gladly returned. “Thanks for the date, Cas. It was awesome. I’ll text you when I get home.”

“It was my pleasure, Dean.” He smiled. “Drive safely.”

Dean disappeared into the night and Castiel closed the front door before sinking to the ground, back against the wall. Relief and disappointment were battling for dominance inside of him. Dean wasn’t going to make the first move. If Castiel wanted anything more, it was going to be on his terms. He was going to have to move first. After taking a deep, calming breath, he decided that yes, this was something he wanted, but there was also something he had to do before he was ready for it.

 

* * *

 

**July 8th**

 

-

“Alright, Cas. Here’s the gameplan. We go in, we buy the cat food, and we get the hell out, alright? No stopping to stare at the chinchillas. No listing all of the reasons that you could really use a pet ferret. Just the food.”

They were standing just outside the automatic doors to some fancy-ass pet shop because Cas refused to just buy a Walmart brand or something for his cat. Only the best for Samandriel, apparently. Dean just figured that a cat was a cat, but not to Cas. He had both hands on Cas’s shoulders in a sort of “two person huddle” formation in an attempt to get the guy to focus on the task at hand, but all it was doing was making him stare directly into those blue eyes.

Castiel regarded him with an amused expression. “I appreciate your concern and enthusiasm, but I am an adult and as such am capable of handling myself in a pet store.”

Dean stared back unwaveringly, completely oblivious to the fact that they were on the receiving end of some strange looks from customers going in and out of the store. “You said that last time and all it took was me taking my eyes off of you for one second and you had a whole family of rabbits in your arms and you were looking at me with those eyes…” Dean sighed dramatically and dropped his hands back to his sides. “Don’t get me wrong, I think it’s freaking adorable that you’re an animal lover and everything, but you can’t adopt the whole world.”

The other man just smiled and reached out to squeeze his shoulder reassuringly in a way that most definitely did not make his heartbeat skyrocket. “I can too,” he said stubbornly. “I’ll be fine, Dean. Let’s go get the food now.”

Dean watched him turn around and enter the pet store with a confident smile. Two minutes. That’s all it would take for Cas to get distracted. Two minutes.

It took one minute.

“Dean.” he breathed. His eyes widened as he made a beeline to a big glass case in the front of the store full of the fluffiest guinea pigs you could possibly imagine. Wonderful.

“Cas, you don’t need a guinea pig. You need cat food.”

Castiel glanced up from the squeaking creatures vying for his attention. Oh God. There were the eyes again. Not fair.

Dean shook his head. “No, Cas. You’re the one who asked me to help you with your impulse buying. Well, this is me helping you.”

Castiel frowned and reached down to stroke the black and white one that was scratching at the glass before Dean could even think about stopping him. “But it’s not impulse.”  He insisted. “It’s...”

“Impulse.” Dean finished for him. “Look, they’ll still be here if you really want one in like a month. Let’s just get you the pet food for now, okay?”

Cas still looked pretty bummed out by the prospect of not taking one of those fuzzballs home right then and it killed him. Dropping his hand from the rim of the cage, he hesitated for only a second before lightly nudging it against Cas’s and intertwining their fingers with a light squeeze. This wasn’t the first time they’d held hands this way. Dean had been testing the waters of Castiel’s boundaries a little bit more every time he saw him, just to see what he was okay with. Judging by the look on his face whenever he did, he figured holding hands was just fine by him.

Dean smiled in triumph at the light blush he saw crawling up Castiel’s neck. The hand squeezed his in response and even the obnoxious sound of the pets couldn’t dampen his high.

“Okay.”

Success.

“Sweet.  Now let’s go and get you some damn cat food before I start sneezing again.” The darker haired man nodded and tugged Dean in the direction of the food isle.

Ten minutes and three sneezes later, they were finally in the parking lot, shoving their purchase into the backseat of Cas’s prius. Dean shut the door and leaned back against it with laugh and stupid grin on his face. “Proud of you, Cas.” He chuckled. “You came out with exactly what you planned on getting. There really is a first time for everything.”

Castiel smiled and leaned up against the door next to him with his arms crossed against his chest. “Well you are a very persuasive person, you know.” He looked away purposefully. “Or distracting.” He muttered.

Dean was perfectly fine with that. This trip to the pet store had been pretty damn fantastic and he was beyond glad that Cas had been asking him to come to these.

“Besides,” Castiel added, “You are correct. We really don’t need another pet.”

Dean slowly turned his head to give Cas the biggest shit-eating grin he could possibly manage, causing the other man to squint his eyes at him suspiciously.

“What?”

“You said ‘We.’”

“I…what?”

Dean turned over and leaned his shoulder against the car to face the confused look directed at him. “You said, ‘We really don’t need another pet.’ I swear to God you did.”

He watched as Castiel worked that through. He could almost hear the gears turning in his head as he studied the implications of what he’d said. Wow, he hadn’t meant for it to turn into something huge for him.

“I did.” He agreed after a few moments, chewing on his bottom lip with worry laced in his features. “Is that…alright? I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to imply anyth--“

“Cas,” Dean interrupted with a fond hand on the shoulder, “don’t ever change.”

All of the worry in Cas’s expression slowly dissipated into something Dean almost dared to label as gratitude. He wasn’t sure why he’d said it, but that had just been so Cas of him, not even to notice, and he didn’t ever want him and try and change the way he was. Changing was the last thing he wanted Cas to think he had to do.

The space between them had become a lot smaller in the few seconds of staring they’d shared and Dean sucked in a silent breath when the realization hit that this might be it. He had easily accepted that Cas just wasn’t ready for anything on their date, but right now it looked like he might be completely fine if Dean slowly leaned in those extra few inches and closed the distance. Yeah, he was pretty damn sure that this was something Cas wanted; it was hard to misinterpret the way his eyes kept flicking down to Dean’s lips and back up, looking for conformation in his eyes that Dean wasn’t sure he was going to give. His heart was racing in his chest as he regretfully leaned away from the other man. As much as he wanted to, he couldn’t bring himself to possibly screw up everything with Cas just because he’d read him wrong or something stupid along those lines. He always screwed it up and he couldn’t let this be one of the many examples he had to show of it.

“Um, maybe we should go--”

Castiel let out an impatient breath and rolled his eyes. That was all the warning Dean got before he was grabbed by the back of the neck and pulled down to meet a warm set of lips against his own.

His mind went into overdrive.

A million thoughts crossed his mind at the same time but all he was able to focus on was holy shit this is happening. He was actually kissing Castiel. The man he had gotten to know without ever meeting. The man he’d managed to fall in love with without ever seeing a face. The man who somehow seemed to feel the same way, despite all of Dean’s many faults and how much he really didn’t deserve any of this. The fingers in his hair tightened when Dean made a small move to pull away, not wanting him to leave after being denied this for so long. So he didn’t. Instead, he trailed his hands down Castiel’s sides until they settled comfortably on his hips, Cas’s hands cupping  his face in response. This was something he could get used to, and something he never planned on letting go.

He was completely lost in everything Castiel.

It wasn’t until a group of teenagers drove by and started whistling at them that they finally broke apart. Dean looked down at Castiel’s flushed face hesitantly, wanting to be sure that he didn’t regret any of that. Maybe he thought he had reacted too quickly? He forced himself to calm down at the relaxed smile the other man was displaying in his direction.

“So,” he started once the whooping and hollering had faded into the distance. The desire to flip them off had been so strong, he mentally patted himself on the back for resisting and not ruining the moment. “Not that I’m complaining, but why the change of heart?” Their date had only been a few days ago, and while he had completely, one hundred percent, understood when Cas hadn’t seemed he like wasn’t quite ready he wondered what had happened to change that. Hell, they had both been half naked and Cas hadn’t once initiated anything super touchy-feely.

Castiel took a small breath and let go of Dean’s neck to slide his hands into Dean’s. “I went to my brother’s grave yesterday.” he explained in a steady voice.

Oh. That was...significant.

The last time Cas had tried to go visit, he’d turned around and headed back before reaching the halfway mark. That would also explain the lack of texts yesterday that Dean had not been overreacting about.

“How’d it go?”

He saw Castiel swallow before he answered confidently. “It went well, I think. I told him him that I still miss him very much, and that he was always a wonderful brother to me. I told him that I’m sorry for holding onto the guilt of his death all these years and denying myself happiness because of it. I--I know that it’s the last thing he would have wanted.” His voice had gone quieter, but he managed to keep talking steadily. Dean nodded reassuringly and began rubbing small circles into the top of Castiel’s hands with his thumbs. His heart jumped when Castiel smiled up at him like he had hung the freaking moon.

“So this is me moving on, and letting myself be happy.”

And with that, Dean grinned as he hooked an arm around Castiel’s waist to pull him in for the second of many kisses to come.

 

 

 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Say Something](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1158026) by [luciferase](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luciferase/pseuds/luciferase)




End file.
